The Real Princesses of Disney: Season 1
by VeryUnknown
Summary: This story/season of the story will follow the original lineup of the Disney Princesses' (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and now Pocahontas) lives. You will see drama, romance, friendships, things on "The Real Housewives" show, but with a Disney twist. Rated T for language, mild adult content, and violence in the future (nothing hardcore, but nonetheless).
1. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note**

**I have played with this idea for months, and I decided to try a story of the Disney Princesses "Real Housewives" style. The story will fall into the formula of episodes, and story lines that are similar to the ones of the Housewives series. I will start with the original 6 Disney Princesses and as the series goes on, I will add more and more. The Disney Princesses, Princes, Sidekicks, and other Heroes/Heroines are the property of Walt Disney Animation Studios, and the format, story lines, and the Real Housewives franchise are the property of Bravo. I do not own any of that was mentioned above, and this is only for entertainment purposes.**

**I spiced up some of the Princesses personalities..but they are still familiar to their movies.**

**Things will be mentioned from each princess' perspective movies (Cinderella, Aladdin, etc), and their sequels (The Return of Jafar, The Little Mermaid 2, etc). This story will follow their lives in their original movies, and each kingdom will be connected to the Ultimate Disney World, so they will all interact with one another's, and their kingdoms will be able to interact, but yeah have two specific worlds (Agrabah, etc). Every kingdom is separate, but intertwined in a way. This is my first article, so if it is not very good, just bare with me.**

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_All 6 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

**Season 1 Episode: Welcome to the Disney Princesses Part 1**

Snow White: My name is Snow White Laudenbach. I am the ruler of Eastern Germany, where we have beautiful forestry and wildlife. We have a few small villages in the area, but most of the area is taken up firewood life.

(Snow White and Prince travel through the forests in their carriage)

Snow White: Our biggest trade are definitely diamonds. My lovely dwarfs are the best in the business, and most of the diamonds come from them.

(Dwarfs singing "Heigh Ho" while mining diamonds, being later brings diamonds to the kingdom)

Snow White: We are very in tune with nature over here, and most of our inhabitants are vegetarians. The animals are like another form of people if that makes sense. We wouldn't dare to cook them for ourselves. How shameful

(Birds flying through the kingdom, and deer walking through the castle hallways. Servant screams and says "I know Snow White and Prince are animal lovers, but THIS... THIS IS" and faints)

Snow White: My lovely husband is Prince Ferdinand, but he prefers to be called Prince. He is SO CHARMING (squeals)

(Prince goes down on one ones and sings "One Song, my heart keeps beating. One heart, only for you". Snow White blushes "Oh Prince, you know how much I love it when you serenade me like that. LaaAhhhAaaHaa, LaaaAhhhhAaaaHaaa"

Snow White: Our wedding was fantastic. In the middle of spring, in the forest by the Dwarf's home, with the neighbouring kingdoms and the beautiful animals. It was a wedding come true. everybody loved it.

* * *

Cinderella: I am Cinderella Beauchene, and I am 19 years old. I know, I am so old compared to the other princesses. I am enjoying life like I never had before, and all I my dreams have came true. I have a man that loves me, people who respect me, and a lifestyle that I could have never imagined to be so wonderful.

(Cinderea and Charming wander in the town to be praised. "Oh Cinderella, we LOVE YOU. You are so perfect" a peasant yelled.)

Cinderella: My husband and I are in line to be the rulers of our kingdom, which is a small BUT important kingdom in southern France. We are NOTHING like Snow's kingdom, which is about nature and stuff, NOT that I do not like animals; I do have an animal crew myself by the way. Charming's dad and his kingdom is about aristocracy, high-society, and "moving forward" as he would say

(Charming's father [someone tell me his name] preaches to Cinderella "What are you wearing. I know you were a commoner a first, but you are a princess". "What is the problem with my outfit your excelency" Cinderella asks politely. "I got it from Snow White" she responds. King angrily responds "Of COURSE, Snow White and her kingdom. They were as advanced as our kingdom was 200 YEARS AGO. Change your outfit" he says and storms off)

Cinderella: But what we are best known for are our balls. What we do know is how to have a good time

("I don't know how you guys do it. All of your balls have been the best we have went to in three years" Aurora explained. Phillip could not get me off the dance floor" she said. "I honestly do no know. We just do it" Cinderella says. "The food is magnificent. Who is your caterer?" asks Snow White. Aurora responds "Why is it that we are at a ball, and you can only think about the food". "Says someone who can't cook" laughs Snow White and Cinderella)

Cinderella: Snow White and Aurora are my best friends. It has been the three of us for so long, so there will always be a link between the three of us what we don't have with anyone else.

(Aurora struggles to get on the horse. "I told you not to go on that way Aurora. Wait, don't... Don't do that" she says after Aurora falls on her and both falls on the floor. "It is impossible to go horseback riding with the three of YOU" she says as she falls from the horse. All three laugh)

Cinderella: They truly have your back

* * *

Aurora: I am Aurora McQuillan, and I am married to Prince Phillip. We met Once Upon A Dream, and our marriage is still like a wonderful dream that I do not want to wake up from

(She giggles as Phillip kisses her neck. "Phillip, we are in public. What if our parents see us. Please, not now" she clarifies as she giggles. "That feels really nice" she moans. Phillip huskily responds "We don't have to be in public. I could make you feel really good". He carries her to a bedroom)

Aurora: We are extremely romantic. We do many things, like take a trip to the forest, waltz together, and many other things our parents and friends would find odd and inappropriate. At least we are getting our own castle

("Oh my gosh, it looks amazing. And it is right by the forest too. Thank you so much" she says as she runs to her parents. "It will be ready by May" King Stefan confirms.)

Aurora: My kingdom is a big kingdom in Southern England, where we have the perfect temperature, animals, and entertainment. I could not imagine living anywhere else. Our biggest trade has to be the wine. People go crazy for our wine

("Come on Aurora, I am begging you. Agrabah needs some good wine, and you have the good stuff. I am begging you. I will give you half of our livestock" Jasmine begs. "I know you are not that dumb Jasmine. It is not like you Agrabahnians have a problem with letting loose or getting it on" she replies. "You know my father has the crappy kind of wine. I will make you a better deal. How about you give me wine, and I give you camels" Jasmibe offers. "What are my people going to do with camels Jasmine? You are out of your mind sometimes. Let your dad handle all the trading okay" Aurora laughs)

Aurora: My kingdom and myself is a mixture of Snow White's and Cinderella's. Snow White and her kingdom is all about tradition and nature and such, while Cinderella and her kingdom is about status, and the high life, but still down to earth. I'm the mix. That is why the three of us works so well

* * *

Ariel: I am Ariel Clausen, and I am married to Prince Eric who is a part of the Danish monarch. I was originally a mermaid, but I have always dreamed about becoming a human and being a part of the human world. I saw Eric for the first time, and I knew I had to fulfill my longtime dream of becoming a human. Look at him, I know you would do the same thing. He looks like a god.

(Ariel caresses Eric in the ocean "Did I ever tell you how hot you are babe? I could run through your silky hair all day" she says while running her fingers through her hair. Eric responds by saying "Oh come on babe. You didn't marry me just for my looks, did you? Cause then you will have to be PUNISHED" and pushes her into the ocean. Both swim after one another.)

Ariel: No one thought that we would make it as a couple, as we did not get together under normal circumstances. (lifts her wedding finger) Still going strong (squeals). A bit of a downside with my new life as a human is that this kingdom LOVES their fish and sealife. It is what they are known for.

(Everyone eating seafood at dinner table and Ariel looks at them in disgust. "I would appreciate it if you all did not eat my former subjects and friends in front of me" complains Ariel. "I am sorry dear, but it is tradition. There is nothing we can do about it" tells Grimsby while having his mouth full of shrimp. "You can't do ANYTHING Eric?" yells Ariel.)

Ariel: The reason why my life is the way it is, is because I took control, not waiting around for my prince to come.

* * *

Belle: I am Belle Bissette, and I live a big life. Bigger than I have ever imagined. Everybody has heard about my story, called "Beauty and the Beast", and how everyone turned back into humans. Now there is a lot of paperwork that needs to be done, and education that needs to be taught. There is a lot of work that has to be done for us to be an official monarchy again. My kingdom is in Northern France in the middle of the forest. Since I am the only one to have recent education, I have to teach my Adam, and the others in the castle about politics, culture, etc.

(Belle giving Lumiere and Cogsworth books to read. "How could one language modify so much in just over a decade? It is extremely ridiculous" Lumiere complained. "Times change and modify. I know the curse was not easy on any of you, but the kingdom needs to catch up. We would look like fools" Belle exclaims. "This is preposterous, redundant, and a complete waste of time. I'VE HAD IT" Cogsworth yells as he storms out. "Cogsworth, please stay. Just give it a bit more time" Belle begs.)

Belle: Things between Adam and have became difficult since the end of the curse. I feel like I have to constantly preach and teach just to get my point across. I love him and he loves me, but our relationship is not all sunshine and flowers like the others relationships.

("How are things between you two?" Belle asks while eating dinner. "Things are perfect, aren't they Philly-Willy" Aurora sung-songingly responded while feeling Phillip his food. "Yes they are fantastic my Rosey-Posey-Losey" Phillip expresses and then sends kisses up her arm. "Fantastic. I actually lost my appetite. Thanks you two" Adam disgustingly says while getting up and walking away. "Adam, don't walk away, how rude. At least wait for me" Belle screams while getting up and running after him.)

* * *

Jasmine: Jasmine Sarkis is my name, and I am one of the more interesting princesses of the group. I am not dissing the others, but let's be real though; they don't do half of what I do on a daily basis. My kingdom Agrabah is a dangerous place sometimes, and my crew, also known as my fiancé, genie friend, magic carpet, and my monkey.

(All 6 of them fight Abis Mal, and Jasmone kicks him to the floor. "Nice try Abis Mal. Just give up already. You will NEVER take over Agrabah" she cockily demands. "NEVER. I will get you back Aladdin and your little fiancé too. I will be back" Abis Mal yells and then disappears)

Jasmine: When I am not hanging with my wonderful man Aladdin and my friends from Agrabah, I am with the other Disney Princesses, just having fun. I need female interaction too you know

("I told him to go faster, and when he did, I was screaming off the top of my lungs. I have never felt so alive" Jasmine explains. "No one needs to hear the details Jasmine. You always have to bring up dirty things in our conversations. We do not discuss those things out wide for everyone to hear in my palace" Belle retorts. "Oh come on Belle, I swear you are such a prude. Lighten up" Ariel responds. "NO I AM NOT" replies Belle, while the other two laugh at her.

Jasmine: My wonderful kingdom is run by my father. He taught me everything that I know about being a royal and a person in general. Not really, but he likes to think so. He is really great though. He is a very active king and until he gives up the throne, Aladdin and I are having the time of our lives.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Next chapter will actually involve them interacting, and one of the plot of the season will begin. There will be drama, adult themes (no detailed sex or anything), a few heartwhelming moments. It is like the continuity of the Disney films and characters, but expect the drama of the Real Housewives. There will be other Disney characters that will make an appearance or so, but these six are the main characters of this story (season). There will be 10 episodes, and a 2-part reunion. This chapter is Part 1 of Episode 1. I just wanted part 1 to introduce the Princesses, and it was already almost 3000 words, so I split them up. They will interact in their perspective kingdoms mostly, but there will be an ultimate Disney world that will be discovered over the course of the season and series.**

**Thank you for reading, and comment to tell me how you are feeling about the story, and how I am doing with this story.**


	2. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2

**Author's Note**

**The Disney Princesses, Princes, Sidekicks, and other Heroes/Heroines are the property of Walt Disney Animation Studios, and the format, story lines, and the Real Housewives franchise are the property of Bravo. I do not own any of that was mentioned above, and this is only for entertainment purposes**

**A confessional is when something is written like this:**

**Snow White: My movie is from 1937**

**An actual scene looks like this:**

**(Conderella and Charming are dancing at the ball. "You are a great dancer Charming" declares Cinderella.)**

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2: Welcome to the Disney Princesses

Agrabah

Jasmine: I have so much planning to do for our engagement party in so little time. Aladdin became the royal vizier; and yes, he does his job when we are not wandering around. Anyways, we have not had the time to spend with our closest friends and colleagues, and we really wanted an engagement party. Might as well hit two birds with one stone, and get lucky at the same time (winks)

(She sees the royal assistant arrive, and sighs "Thank Allah you have finally arrived. There is a lot of work that needs to be covered over" Jasmine explains. "Tell me what you have gotten done" she demands in a tiresome tone. "Well, some of the servants are at the restaurant putting up the room plans you designed with the decorations you specifically chose out" the female assistant reads over list, receiving an approving nod from Jasmine. "The royal chef cooked most of the food that you asked for that Genie already delivered to the restaurant, and the chef is making the rest as we speak, and the chefs at the actual restaurant are making all of Aladdin's favourite foods you gave them, and we received a guaranteed attendance my most of the guess that were invited" confirmed the assistant. "That is brilliant. Which invited guest have we not heard from?" asks Jasmine. "Snow White and her husband" confirmed the assistant and ran of Jasmine's office.)

Jasmine: Mrs. Snow White, the QUEEN of shadiness and stubbornness. I do get it that you are the first Disney Princess, but that does not mean that you have to judge and criticize everyone who is not old-fashioned and asexual like you. It is not my fault that my fiancé can not keep his hands, lips, and other body parts off me.

* * *

Germany

(Aurora and Phillip exits their carriage and is approached by Snow White and Prince "Hey Briar Rose" squeals Snow White who runs to hug her. "It is so nice to see you. I love your outfit" Aurora replies to her. "Can we go inside. I don't feel comfortable talking outside where the servants and everyone can hear us" states the Prince)

In Dining Area

("Did you guys get an invite to Aladdin and Jasmine's engagement party?" asks Phillip. "We are not the biggest fan of them and their lack of clothing" disgustingly replies the Prince. "Every time we have been around them, they act like they are in their bedroom chambers. I would never act like that in public" states Snow White.)

Snow White: It is fine that you are passionate in a relationship, which I think is just lust by the way, but you should still act like a lady and not an escort in public. Jasmine and her fiancé is exactly what I do not like in a prince and princess

("I have no intentions of going to their engagement party" says Snow White. "They are really nice people, and I think you would get along win them if the four of you got to know one another" replies Aurora. Prince asks "So, what happened with that deal between Eric and Ariel's kingdom?". "Everything was all set, good, and done. The ferry we built together was a success, but we were not seeing the money that our kingdom invested in" states Phillip.)

Aurora: Phillip and I made a deal with Eric and Ariel to make a few ferries and a ferry route for our kingdoms to trade easier. We invested in 28 million euros that we never saw come back to the kingdom. Their kingdom is going through a huge money increase from our deal, but we put in the hard work and cash.

("This is the first time that I am going to see Ariel in a while. How am I going to face her, and what am I supposed to do when I see her?" asks Aurora. "The one thing you mustn't do is to cause a scene and go off on her" confirming Snow White. "That will give you two and your kingdom a really bad reputation and cause a bunch of other issues" states the Prince.)

* * *

House of Mouse

(Belle and Cinderella exits the carriage and enters the club "Hey ladies, it has been so long. We need to catch up" Ariel happily screams from her seat, as they sit down. "How is it going" she asks. Cinderella sadly sighs and responds "Things have not been going very well for me". "What do you mean? You didn't say anything before" exclaims Belle. "It involves Charming's father" confesses Cinderella.)

Cinderella: My father in law is not the easiest person to deal with. He is very demanding, controlling, stubborn, and is incapable of listening to anyone. I think he means well, but what he does not understand is that Charming and I are adults and need to make these big decisions on our own.

("It...it's just hard to co...cop...cope sometimes" explains Cinderella as she sniffles and wipes her tears. "Things will get easier Cindy, I promise" reassures Belle. "Ariel, I need to tell you something that I have heard" tells Belle and Ariel has a curious face. "I was at Mickey's ball the other night, and I heard Aurora telling Pocahontas and a bunch of others that you and Eric owe her and Phillip 28 million euros from the deal you made" explained Belle, frustrating Ariel. "Pardon me! 28 MILLION euros? Where the hell did that bitch get that number from? I have heard more than once that Aurora and her husband were running their mouths all across Disney, but this is beyond ridiculous" expresses Ariel.)

Ariel: I do not know where they got their numbers from, but we were going to give them 4 million euros. They invested in 1/7 of the deal while we invested in the rest, so they receive 1/7 of the money that was made. Makes sense why they would try to rob us. We are thriving as a kingdom and couple, while they are trying to make ends meet

("I know they have financial issues after the investments, but I did not know that heifer was that trifling to attempt to rob me. They are dumber than a sack of rocks. The apple does not fall from the tree. Look at their parents" Ariel points out as her and Belle laugh, while Cinderella has a disgusted face.)

Cinderella: You know, that's not right. People get into disagreements all the time, but when you hit below the belt, it shows what type of person you really are.

* * *

Arabian Nights Restaurant

(Jasmine approaches Cinderella, who is setting up tables "Thank you so much for your help Cindy. I don't know how this could have happened without you" praises Jasmine as she hugs Cinderella. "No problem. I am always available to help a fellow Disney Princess" assures Cinderella.)

Jasmine: Cinderella is the perfect leader of our group. She is always the one to give us support and her unbiased opinions. She truly has a heart of gold.

Arabian Nights Parking Lot

(The arm person carries out Pocahontas and Aurora out their carriages, and both wait for their dates. "So, how are you going to deal with Ariel tonight? We all know how bold she can be" asks Pocahontas who wraps her arm around John Smith. "You know what, tonight is not the night to talk about business. Tonight is about the celebration of Jasmine and Aladdin's engagement" replies Aurora, and then is escorted into building by Phillip.)

Snow White: Aurora is the type who ignores issues as much as she can until she blows it. And when she blows it, it is not pretty.

* * *

Arabian Nights Restaurant

(Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine are at the bar having drinks "I feel soo good" moans Ariel, who wiggles around crazily. "Please stop drinking if this is how you are going to behave. You are going too embarrass Jasmine and Aladdin" begs Belle. "Oh, here is Aurora" confirms Jasmine. "Oh gosh chile" groans Ariel, and walks to her with a dirty look. "Hey girls, you all need to come and speak to me" screams Pocahontas who goes to run to hug them.)

Ariel: I found it very strange that Pocahontas showed up, especially with Aurora. This event was for closest friends, family, and colleagues of Jasmine and Aladdin. Pocahontas is none of those. Her outfit was nice-ish though. Mediocre at best.

("I could not be any better" responds Ariel to Pocahontas. "Hey Ariel, how are you doing?" asks Aurora who approaches her for a hug, but gets snubbed. "Is that how you're going to be? Fine" she retaliates to Ariel and then walks away. Ariel follows her and says "Yeah, I do not do close contact with shit stirrers who try to rob me and my kingdom, Mrs. "I'm so fabulous, hot and classy, when you know you're really not". Stop playing yourself FRIEND" as she moves close to Aurora's face. "You really need to get out of my face before you do something... " points out (physically and figuratively) Aurora, but gets interrupted when Ariel pushes her left hand with a drink forcefully to the side, splashing her and making the glass fall. "Watch your hands Aurora, you need to watch your HANDS" she yells as she pushes Aurora's other hand to the side forcefully, making everyone cringe. "Oh shit. I need to stop her from doing something stupid" says Eric and chases after her")

Belle: This fight was exactly why I did not want her to have any drinks. But what I cannot say that Aurora did not deserve what she got. She knew it was wrong to spread their business like that to everyone. It was no ones business.

("Yes bitch, 28 MILLION EUROS is what you two owe us. LOUD AND PROUD" yells an infuriated Aurora. "Here you go. I wrote you your 4 million euro cheque Rosey" smugly responds Ariel, giving her the cheque. "I would like my 28 million euros in cash heifer" retaliates Aurora, going close to Ariel's face while ripping the cheque, and throws the pieces in her face. Ariel pushes Aurora to the wall, and puts one arm in the wall close to her face, saying "Bitch please. We can afford to pay in cash, unlike you FRIEND. 28 MILLION EUROS, huh" yells a beyond pissed off Ariel, who is being pulled back by Eric and Jasmine".)

Cinderella: I have never seen anything so obsurd in my life. Ariel forgot all her manners and education at that door

("Get out of my face Ariel" declares Aurora while pushing her face back. "Get out of my FUCKING FACE" yells Aurora, poking Ariel in both of her eyes, and throws her on the floor. "It's time to go home Aurora" says Phillip, dragging her out. Aladdin enters confused and shocked "What the hell happened here".)

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney,_

_(Cinderella says "You know how much pressure this has been on me, and your father constantly butting in and yelling does not make it any better". Charming replies "I know he is difficult, but what can we do" Cinderella retaliates by saying "You don't even TRY. You are so passive and lazy. I am STARTING TO LOSE MY COOL")_

_("That was one of the most traumatic things that have ever happened to me" says a crying Aurora who is laying on her mother's lap and being patted by King Stefan")_

_("I want to know why you think you are so much better than everyone else, and is entitled to do whatever you want" confronts Jasmine. "I do not believe in what you believe, and I do not support what you have to offer" replies Snow White. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean" asks Jasmine.)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, that is the series premiere of the Real Princesses of Disney. Ariel and havers had a big falling out about money at Jasmine's engagement party before Aladdin even shows up. **

**Thank you for reading, and comment to tell me how you are feeling about the story, and how I am doing with this story.**


	3. Season 1 Episode 2

**Author's Note**

**The Disney Princesses, Princes, Sidekicks, and other Heroes/Heroines are the property of Walt Disney Animation Studios, and the format, story lines, and the Real Housewives franchise are the property of Bravo. I do not own any of that was mentioned above, and this is only for entertainment purposes**

**Wow, the first episode received over 110 reads by visitors and views. I don't know if that is normal, or less than normal, but it is a start. Since I do know there are people actually reading my show-formatted story, can you please comment on how I am doing, and tell me how you feel about the characters, episodes and such. This is my first story, so it would really mean a lot.**

**This episode is pretty tame compared to the first episode, but there is going to be some emotional topics that will be brought up over the season, so it is not only going to be just drama.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_Jasmine: I have so much planning to do for our engagement party in so little time_

_("Tell me what you have gotten done" she said in a tiresome tone. "We have gotten an approval for attendance by most of the guests" confirmed the assistant. "Which invited guest had you not heard from?" asked Jasmine. "Snow White" replied the assistant.)_

_Jasmine: Mrs. Snow White. The QUEEN of shadiness and stubbornness_

_Snow White: You should still act like a lady in public, and not an escort_

_("I have no intention in going to their engagement party" says Snow White. Prince asks " So you guys, what happened with that deal between Eric and Ariel's kingdom?")_

_Aurora: We invested in 28 million euros that we never saw come back_

_(I heard Aurora tell Pocahontas and a bunch of others that you and Eric owe her and Phillip 28 million euros" told Belle)_

_Ariel: I don't know where they got their numbers from, but we were going to give them 4 million euros_

_("Yes bitch, 28 MILLION Euros. Loud and proud" screams Aurora. "I wrote you your 4 million euro cheque" Ariel says and hands her the cheque. "Get out of my FUCKING Face" yells Aurora, poking Ariel in her eyes, and throws her on the floor")_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_All 6 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 2: Confrontations and Struggles

Agrabah

(The Arabian couple lay in between the sheets. "Do you have any idea what happened right before I got there? It looked like there was a full-out brawl right before I showed up" declares Aladdin. A groaning Jasmine responds "Ugh, what a horrid moment of actions. After a deal that the four made for their kingdoms, there was monetary issues as to how much Aurora and Phillip deserved to receive. I turn away for a moment, and then cheques are being thrown, and arms were being tossed. It was embarrassing, and I am sorry". "It's not your fault. I am shocked that Eric and Phillip did not do anything to prevent or stop the confrontation until the absolute last minute when I came in" he replies. "What I am also confused about is why Snow White and her nameless prince did not show up? Not because I care or like them, just curious" he states. "They just did not show up, and did not even tell me that they were going to deny the invitation, so I could at least know they would not be going. I am going to have a talk with the "Matriarch" of the group later" she responds.)

Jasmine: I decided to pay a visit to them to set some boundaries between us, and to figure out why they dislike Al and I so much.

* * *

France (Adam's Castle)

Belle: Since Adam and the servants were not humans for many years, Mrs. Potts suggested that they should take ediquette classes. When the teacher and I first met, she was appalled by my posture and improper use of utensils, so I am stuck in the class as well.

(The ediquette teacher makes a face of disgust and dissappintment after Adam drops the books on his head to the floor. "You are a lost cause. Do you even TRY" she lectured. "You don't pay attention to what I am teaching you, and you SCREW IT UP EVERY TIME. I am SICK of your incompetence" spazzing the teacher. "And YOU" she continued, pointing at Belle. "You are the WORST EXCUSE OF A LADY for MANY REASONS. "We are trying here, and if you actually had PATIENCE, then classes would go by smoothly" Belle statesas the teacher moves closer to her. "You got with a disrespectful man, have AWFUL posture and table manners, and you do not know your place as a woman" replies the teacher.)

Belle: In almost every single class, there is an argument between the teacher and anyone who is from the castle. I personally think that she is the one who needs ediquette, and needs to be put in a mad house. I am trying not to lose it on her because if I do, then she'll have something to complain about

("GET OUT OF MY CASTLE YOU POMPUS, CRANKY, SPINELESS WHOREBAG, AND YOU BETTER NOT SHOW UP HERE AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL YOU BITCH." snaps Adam as he watches the teacher run out of the castle for her life. He realizes what he did, and sighs, clutching to the table. He continues by saying "I told you that this was not a good idea Mrs. Potts. She responds by saying "Master, we have been objects for a decade, and we subconsciously still act like we are not human, which is worrisome. Are you alright dear?". A stressed out Belle says "Not really. That was the fourth teacher in 5 months. How am I going to prove to others that I can be a good princess and that I am more than an inventor's daughter who just got lucky?")

* * *

France (Charming's Castle)

Cinderella: Charming and I have been trying to conceive a baby for a few months now, and we have not had the best of luck. His father wants us to pop out heirs as soon as possible (sighs)

(The doctor enters Charming's office with Cinderella and Charming sitting in chairs. "Hello doctor" they accidentally said at the same time. "Morning to you both. So, you have asked me here to see if you are pregnant?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Charming said, and continued by saying "Since, actually from the moment we met and fell in love, my father has wanted us to produce an heir, which has been difficult for us. We have tried every day for the past month and a half". "Are there any issues with either of your genitalias" questioned the doctor. Cinderella blushes before responding "My husband...um, gets the job done, and I do have my monthly bleeding, and from the last time I checked with a previous doctor, nothing was wrong". The doctor tells "Since there is no reported issues with either of your reproductive systems, how about you try some pregnancy tests".)

Cinderella: Trying the pregnancy tests are always the most fun part, because it is interesting the amount of theories people have created to determine pregnancy. The one that the doctor have me take is where I has to urinate in either wine or rum, and see off it changes color. After 18 hours, if the substance is a pale yellow, it is a positive. Anything else is a negative

* * *

Denmark (Eric's Castle)

(Eric opens the gates, and Snow White gives him a hug. "How is she doing" she asks. "She is alright, but she is not her usual self" he replies. They walk to the dining hall, and she gasps when she sees Ariel with tape over her eyes. She responds to seeing her by saying "Ariel, are you alright" while sitting in the chair beside her. "My eyes hurt thanks to your bitch friend, but otherwise, I am fine" she replies.)

Snow White: I knew I wanted answers about what happened at the engagement party, but when I say her with the tape over her eyes, I cringed. I never was a person that was for violence and after seeing her like that, I knew that I had to intervene to prevent something like this from happening again.

(Snow White continues by speaking "I heard about what happened yesterday, and I talked to Aurora about the incident, and it would not be fair not to hear your side. This is not how Disney Princesses act, and I need to know why you got to that place". "Honestly, I thought everything was fine with Aurora and Phillip, and that the business was settled, but I was offended when she defamed not only me, but my husband and kingdom as well by saying that we are thieves, cons, and that we ripped them off. She started to make fun of the culture of my people and how my kingdom operates. She did not even have the courage to come up to me, princess to princess to talk about how she felt, and then she wants to be all smiley-fake with me at the party? I did not like all of that fake shit she was putting on, and that caused me to snap. I mentally went to another state when I confronted her" vents Ariel.)

Ariel: She lied to everyone about what went down and put out private business to the public. She does not like confrontation and had to use violence (points to her eyes) to hide like the coward she is. I have to wear these tapes on my eyes for a week, just so they can heal

* * *

England (Aurora and Phillip's Bedroom)

(King Stefan and Queen Leah enter the room and sees Aurora combing her hair on her bed."Sweetie, you have not left your room all day" she says as she sits beside her daughter. "This isn't about what happened with Ariel the other night" she questioned. "No, th... that... that's n... not wh... why..." she said trying to hold her sadness before bursting in tears and laying her head on her mother's lap. King Stefan responded by saying "I don't know how a man can marry a vulture like that. And she had the nerve after what they did to us". "It was AWFUL" she continued balling her eyes out. "That was one of the most traumatic things that have ever happened to me" says a crying Aurora who is laying on her mother's lap and being patted by her father. "This is exactly why I did not want us doing any type of work with them, but Phillip insisted" he said. "Dad, I do not want to hear you complain about Phillip" she says, wiping her tears. "I have never been so scared in my life, except for Maleficent. I swear, I saw the devil in her last night" weeps Aurora. "Well don't worry, we are handling the situation as we speak" Queen Leah replies. "Oh no, please don't" Aurora worrily says as her parents leave the room.)

Aurora: When my parents say that they after handling the situation with a certain tone, things are going to be bad and ugly. Do not mess with my parents and my kingdom

* * *

France (Charming's office)

(The doctor enters the office with the King already in the room. Both were waiting for the couple to show up.)

Cinderella: Charming and I were extremely anxious about the pregnancy test that I took yesterday, and could not wait for what the doctor had to tell us

(The couple show up, and are shocked to find his father in the office with the doctor, furious. "Why are you so upset your highness" asked Cinderella. The furious king walks up to them and says "How many times have I had this discussion with the two of you. This is NOT A JOKE". "Father, can you at least tell me what you are talking about?" asked Charming. "You FAILED THE PREGNANCY TEST" he yelled, making Cinderella gasp. "I... I can't believe this. I th... thought we..." she struggled to say before he cut her off. The king went closer to her and started pointing at her. "You... I thought you were the perfect choice to birth my grandchildren. You and Charming have been married for a few years now, and you FAILED AT YOUR ONLY PURPOSE AS BEING A WIFE. YOU are a disappointment" he loudly told her as she formed tears in her eyes. " I am sorry sir, but" she tried to explain, but is cut off again, making Charming nervous. )

Cinderella: While his father was throwing every insult in the book, I looked at my husband to say something to his father; to defend his wife, but he stood there and did nothing. Nothing.

("But what. WHAT. I held that ball for a SPECIFIC reason; so I can have my grandchildren. You as a woman are supposed to marry and pop out children, but you failed at a woman's biggest purpose on being the planet. What are you going to do? continue being a failure? Your stepmother was right about you" he yelled. Trembling, and bursting in tears, she responded "Stop, please I am begging you", as she walks backwards and falls on her back. "Son, what do you have to say about this" asked the King. A nervous Charming gulped before saying "Nothing father" gaining a shocked expression from his wife. "I will get a concubine for you to produce an heir" he said and left. Rushing to his wife's side, he picks her up " I am sorry about what happened" he said before being brushed off. "You are a coward Charming" she stated. "I am not that Cinderella. I know you are stressed out, but don't take it out on me" he responded to her comment. Cinderella says "You know how much pressure this has been on me, and your father constantly butting in and yelling does not make it any better". Charming replies "I know he is difficult, but what can we do" Cinderella retaliates by saying "You don't even TRY. You are so passive and lazy. I am STARTING TO LOSE MY COOL" and leaves him by himself.)

Cinderella: With that argument, I realized that I am still alone even after I had my "happily ever after". They expect me to get pregnant so quickly, and don't even realize that maybe the stress that I have had a majority of my life and especially now maybe the reason why I have difficulty conceiving.

* * *

(Jasmine enters House of Mouse, and goes to a table, awaiting Snow White)

Jasmine: So, Snow White has been avoiding me since I sent her the message by not letting me in their castle, and not showing up at certain events. I wanted to talk to her to clear things over, and she finally agreed to meet with me at the House of Mouse

(Snow White enters the House of Mouse and sees Jasmine "Hello Jasmine" she said as she sat across her. "How are you" asked Snow White. "I am fine. The engagement is better than ever, and my father is doing well. I just want to get to the point" stated Jasmine.)

Snow White: It is no secret that I am not a fan of Jasmine, but when I do encounter her, I am always nice and cordial with her, but she has been extremely rude to me. She says "Let's just get to the point". How about a "How are you, how is the pregnancy going". Nothing

(Jasmine continued "Ever since I have joined the group, you have snubbed me at events, gave me dirty looks, and said extremely rude things about me, my fiance, and my kingdom, which is especially weird, since you claim to be "above all that petty, classless behavior. I feel like you have been gunning for me since day one for no reason", shocking Snow White. "Let's just get this cleared out. I have never said anything bad about your kingdom, and your father is doing a great job with it, and I have not gone after you since day one" declared Snow White. She continued by saying "You have said some mean things about me to your "renaissance friends" and you did some questionable things in the past". A confused Jasmine asked a bit too loudly "Like what"

Snow White: Like what? Let's see. Sleep with your fiance days after meeting him, disrespecting your father, kissing the person who betrayed everyone you know, instigating and promoting this bad behavior to our princess allies? Something that a slut and an insecure person would do

("I want to know why you think you are so much better than everyone else, and is entitled to do whatever you want" confronts Jasmine. "I do not believe in what you believe, and I do not support what you have to offer" replies Snow White. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean" asks Jasmine, getting a bit red in her face. "You are the first princess to sleep with their love out of wedlock, dress provocatively, drink way too much, ignoring your duties, disrespecting your family, and acting like a complete brat just to get your way. I may be younger than you, but you act a lot younger than I do." she stated. "And what set me off is that you encouraged Ariel to go after Aurora the way she did by giving her too much alcohol, and telling her a bunch of lies" she told, enraging Jasmine.)

Jasmine: Are you kidding me? Who is she to criticize and tell me that I am the one who instigated the fight with Aurora and Ariel when she was not even there

(Jasmine slams her hands on the table. "How in the hell are YOU going to tell me that when you don't know shit about what went down. You did not even go " she yelled and continued by loudly saying "You are pathetic, bitter soul who needs to stop putting a FRONT ABOUT YOU and your marriage". Snow White gets up and says "I am not going to do this back and forth arguing with you" while grabbing her purse. " I'll show up to your events and you show up to mine without any drama. Have a nice day, and get help" she told while leaving the restaurant.)

Snow White: Jasmine is the type to throw insults and criticism at others, but cannot take it back. She is a sad girl who uses her anger and sexuality to feel wanted and important

Jasmine: She thinks I need help? She is the one who needs to let go and to have fun. Not everyone is going to be purer than snow flakes. At least I got what I wanted when I met up with her. Answers and knowing that she will show up to my events to support the Disney Princesses whether we like one another or not

* * *

Belle's previous Little Town

Belle: While Adam went to meet with the governor in the town that I lived in before, I went to meet up with my father to catch up with what has been happening, but I forgot about the inhabitants

(Adam asks "Do you think you'll be alright?" caressing her face. "I'll be fine. You worry too much" she tells him. "I'll see you later" she says and kisses him goodbye. She walks through the town, and sees a big crowd looking at her, making her nervous. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Belle. The one who chose Gaston's killer over him" LeFou angrily says. "Wow, she has the nerve to come back after what she did" one of the bimbettes stated. "What is with all the anger and animosity. I have never done anything to deserve this" Belle responded. "What do you mean? You made a fool of Gaston by refusing to show up at the wedding, and slept with a beast.. literally. You whore" he responded.)

Belle:Was I really being ambushed?

("Don't call me a whore you insignificant midget, and the three of you" she said pointing to the bimbettes "Don't get mad at me because I am not some whore who throws themselves at every man, and that Gaston did not want you. You guys are so twisted and deluded in your thoughts and self desires that you are blinded with how messed up this town is" she vented. "Now LET ME THROUGH, SO I CAN SEE MY FATHER" she yelled. "How dare you insult this town. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" someone in the crowd yelled, then threw a tomato at Belle's face.)

...

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney,_

_(King Stefan announces "We have declared war to the Danish kingdom", shocking the entire kingdom._

_Aurora: This is exactly what I was afraid of when they said that they are taking care of it)_

_(The doctor announces "You two are having a baby girl. Congratulations Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand", exciting the couple. "I have always wanted a little girl to teach, cuddle, care for, and to play with, and now I get to have one" she declared)_

_("So, how are you and John doing?" Jasmine asked. "We are doing well" Pocahontas excitedly answered. "Snow White always told me that you should follow your heart, and that we belonged together. She is really a good person, not that you aren't" she remarked, giving her a weird glare from her_

_Jasmine: We are trying to hang out and catch up, but she constantly brings up Snow White in the conversation This can only lead to bad news )_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, that is the second episode of The Real Housewives of Disney. I had a struggle writing Belle, so she may not be confusing to identify with. Hopefully I will do a better job on her.**** I know that over 100 of you have read, COMMENT PLEASE. Thank you**


	4. Season 1 Episode 3

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry that this took too long. I am in summer school, and I had a lot of homework to do. Well, here it is. It might not be as good as the others though**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Cinderella says "You know how much pressure this has been on me, and your father constantly butting in and yelling does not make it any better". Charming replies "I know he is difficult, but what can we do" Cinderella retaliates by saying "You don't even TRY. You are so passive and lazy. I am STARTING TO LOSE MY COOL")_

_(Jasmine continued "Ever since I have joined the group, you have snubbed me at events, gave me dirty looks, and said extremely rude things about me, my fiance, and my kingdom, since you claim to be "above all that petty, classless behavior.", shocking Snow White. "Let's just get this cleared out. You have said some mean things about me to your "renaissance friends" and you did some questionable things in the past". A confused Jasmine asked a bit too loudly "Like what" Snow White gets up and says "I am not going to do this back and forth arguing with you" while grabbing her purse and leaving the club.)_

_("Wow, she has the nerve to come back after what she did" one of the bimbettes stated. "What is with all the anger and animosity. I have never done anything to deserve this" Belle responded. "How dare you insult this town. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" someone in the crowd yelled, then threw a tomato at Belle's face.)_

_("I have never been so scared in my life, except for Maleficent. I swear, I saw the devil in her last night" weeps Aurora. "Well don't worry, we are handling the situation as we speak" Queen Leah replies._

_Aurora: When my parents say that they after handling the situation with a certain tone, things are going to be bad and ugly. Do not mess with my parents and my kingdom)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_All 6 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 3: Serious Declarations

Germany (Prince's Kingdom)

Snow White: Pocahotas is new to the group and to Disney, and we have really gotten close. I can always confide to her

Dining Hall

("Oh my gosh Snow, your stomach has gotten so big since the last time I saw you" Pocahontas spoke while rubbing her stomach. "I know, I can not believe it. I have a witch's appointment in a few days that we will find out the gender of the baby" replied Snow White. Pocahontas sat down and asks " I heard from Esmeralda that you and Jasmine got into this huge fight at the House of Mouse. I am going on a double date with her in a few days, but I want to hear you side first." She grunts before responding "She tried to confront here when I was at the castle when I was at my other kingdom. The one I lived in when that documentary [Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs]. So when I came back, Prince got a note from Aladdin that said she wanted to meet with me". A confused Pocahontas says "It is weird that Aladdin wrote the note and not Jasmine". "I know. So he told me about it, and we met up at House of Mouse. I greeted her nicely and with respect, and then she coldly stated "let's get to the point". From there, things went downhill fast" she told before asking "So how are you and John Smith?". "Things are fine. He is at my tribe a lot, and I visit him in Jamestown often as well. We make out... A LOT, but the spirits tell me that he is running from something or someone" she confesses.)

Snow White: To be honest, I don't think John loves her as much as she loves him. It seems like they are splitting apart, and she needs someone who will treat her like a queen

("Well, I'm sure Aladdin will squeeze the info out of him, who will tell Jas, who will tell me. Good luck with the pregnancy" she spoke while hugging her. "I'll be fine. Good luck with your plan; you'll need it" responds Snow White while escorting her out the castle.)

* * *

England (King Stefan's Office)

("Do you agree with the terms of the declaration?" asked King Stefan. While reading the declaration, Phillip responds "This sounds perfect. Eric is going to be more than shocked" about to sign, but is interrupted when Aurora barges into the office "What are you doing? All of this is not necessary. Why do you two think that declaring war is going to make anything better? PLEASE don't sign that Phillip" she pleaded. "Aurora, you don't know much about the politics behind beig a royal. This is for our own good" he said, signing the "P" on the sheet, before she grabs the pen out of his hand. "Dad, come on. I know that YOU are a reasonable guy. I KNOW this is the last thing you want. Don't do this" she begged, while King Stefan grabs the pen of of her hand and gives it to Phillip. He responds by saying "Sweetie, I know you are not the one for confrontation, but this is strictly business. This is beyond a petty fight between you and Ariel" while Phillip signs the paper, making her storm out the room.

Aurora: I could not believe what I was seeing. They were not willing to make a bargain and compromise with me. Our kingdom is not the one for violence, and now Ariel is going to point her fingers at me. I should not be suprised by any of this though.

* * *

France (Beast's Castle)

"Hello you guys" Belle happily greeted Ariel and Jasmine. "Come to the living area" she said, escorting them there, and the three sit down. "It has been such a long time since we all met up. So, tell me what has been going on?" she stated. "Nothing unusual. Fighting people with the crew, roaming through town with the crew, they are around EVERYWHERE... even in the bedroom" she complained. Ariel commented "Eww, it must be gross with Genie and Abu watchin you and Al getting it in", grossing out the other two. Belle disgustingly says "I am sick of hearing you two's sex life. Just once can we get through a conversation without the mention of sex")

Belle: Hanging out with Jasmine and Ariel is fun, but there are downsides. Within 5 minutes of the conversation, it is about how their husbandelf give them a good doggy-style. I'm not saying that I don't do those things, but I am not going to discuss that with them

("Oh, I didn't even get the chance to tell you what I got yesterday" Ariel says while putting out a folder sheet from her glove, give it to Jasmine. "Read it out loud" she told. She reads the sheet and gasps. "They did not" she somewhat asked. "What is it" asked Belle. "Aurora's kingdom filed a declaration of war against Ariel. You need to handle this" she commanded. "I know. I have not spoken or seen Aurora and Phillip since the party almost a month ago. Carlotta gave me it during breakfast" told Ariel. "Does Eric know about this" Belle curiously asked. "No, not yet. I am going to tell him, and figure out what to do about this")

Jasmine: The way Aurora filed war was very cowardly. She avoided her for a month and instead of confronting her like a princess, she declares war by her husband

* * *

Denmark (Eric's office)

(Eric is looking over papers, and he hears the signature knock. "Come in sexy" he huskily called out. Ariel nervously enters the office. "What's wrong love" he asked before kissing her. "I have bad news that you need to know. You should sit down again" she said while sitting down. She waits for him to sit before continuing "Carlotta gave me a note this morning in fear, and I read it on my way to Belle's. It says that King Stefan and Phillip declared war on us. It has Phillip's signature on it", handing him the paper, which he studies. He slams his fist on the table three times "That ASS" he growled with his hands on his head.)

Ariel: Seeing his mood change like (snaps fingers) that was really heartbreaking to watch. He is such a nice and sincere guy, so I hate seeing him upset

("They...they did this shit, a...and expect me to back off? NO. I'LL show Phillip how badass I can be" he shouted out before storming out of the office. Trying to follow him, she calls out "Eric, what are doing going to do? Wait please")

Ariel: Phillip is getting his ass kicked

* * *

Germany (Witch's cottage)

Snow White: People always find it weird that I go to a witch, but I do not trust doctors (laughs). They never know what they're talking about, and the witch's results are a lot more accurate.

(Before she knocks, the witch screams from inside "COME IN MY CHILD", as Snow twists the door to enter. She walks in and says "I can never get used to the fact that you know when I am here when I have not even knocked yet", while sitting on a tree stump. the witch replies and tells her "I know why you are here child, and I worked up the cauldron that will tell me the gender of the baby", while stirring the cauldron. "I need your hand" she stated, grabbing her hand and stabs a vein right over the cauldron, 5 drops dropping in it. Ouch, you could have at least warned me" Snow White cried out)

Cinderella: I find it completely ridiculous that Snow White still visits a witch after the experience with her stepmother. She was never the one to get rid of old habits (laughs). That poor thing

(The witch continues to stir the mixture in the cauldron, as Snow White grabs a spell book to read. She impatiently said "Are you finished yet mam", getting hushed by the witch "The potion is almost done. Your generation is so impatient" she commented. Snow White plays with the fairy dust, and asks "Can I buy some of this fairy dust? I always hear my friends Peter and Wendy praise it, going on and on about it", shaking the bottle. The witch calls out and squeals "Ooh, you are having a baby boy", disappointing the young princess)

Snow White: A boy... I was really hoping I was carrying a girl, so we can dress up and try on a bunch of dresses, and to comb her soft hair. It is no fun to raise a boy. All they want to do is hunt (sighs)

* * *

Agrabah (Arabian Nights Restaurant)

Jasmine: It has been a while since I have gotten to spend a decent amount of time with Pocahontas so we decided to go on a double date. Al and John like each other, and I do need to get the latest Pocahontas news. Something is always happening with her

(Pocahontas and John Smith show up to the restaurant, and looks around. "What type of restaurant is this. I have only been to a few, but I know none looks like this. Is it supposed to be like this John" she curiously asked. He weirdly responds "Not in London they're not. We are in Arabia, with Aladdin and Jasmine, so there is really not much to expect" They look around, and sees them "Oh there they are, come on" she pointed out, and dragged him to them "Hello fellow Arabs" he greeted, grabbing his hand back and sitting down. Brushing off her outfit, Jasmine replies "You are such an odd one, no wonder why she likes you", receiving a glare from Pocahontas)

Jasmine: John Smith is a bit weird, but she says that he is a freak when it is appropriate (laughs hysterically). I should not have said that, but it is true

(Putting his drink down Aladdin mischievously asked "So, I heard that you left London to hide form the guards, what happened", making Pocahontas choke on her drink, and he receives a kick under the table by him. Poca angrily replies "What about this. You did not tell me this" John nervously tells her "I was going to tell you about it later. Thanks Al", giving him a threatening look. Jasmine turns to him and grunts "What the HELL was that. Wait until we get home", throwing her head on her hands.)

Jasmine: It was extremely embarrassing what Aladdin did. He just wanted to cause trouble for what reason... I do not know. The look on John's face was funny though

(Pocahontas talks over John, stating "NOT now. We will talk about it after this date", cutting him off from apologizing to her. "So, Snow White told me about what happened with you two at the House of Mouse, what happened" she asked, earning grunts from the Arabian couple. Aladdin told her "Not now Pocahontas. Can we go a day without talking about Snow White and her nameless loser of a prince? I heard the crap he said about me. Not my fault his wife does not want to bone him,", and continues grumbling. Jasmine complains "Do not even get me started about that pre-pubescent bitch. She had the nerve to call me a slut. At least I was not the one to spend the night with 7 horny old dwarfs. Drink to that", gulping her entire cup of wine, with Pocahontas making a disgusting look on her face.

Jasmine: We are trying to hang out and catch up, but she constantly brings up Snow White in the conversation This can only lead to bad news )

"She is not that bad Jasmine. Snow White always told me that you should follow your heart, and that John and I belonged together. She is really a good person, not that you aren't" she remarked, trying to lighten the mood but receiving a weird glare from her. "John, I have uhh... something to show you" he says, getting up quickly. "Yeah, sure" John replies, both running in the restroom, leaving the two of them alone. Jasmine annoyingly says "I do not care if she told you that. I truly believe that she is a racist. Ariel does a lot of the same things but she loves her", shocking Pocahontas. " You went too far with that one. If she was racist, she would not like me. The spirits must be annoyed by all of this" she lectured, while Jasmine rolled her eyes

Jasmine: Worst. Double. Date. Ever

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney,_

_(Charming knocks on the washroom door, and hears throwing up "Cinderella, are you alright" he called out. "This has been happening a lot these past few weeks. I hope she is not sick" he talks to himself, while she continues throwing up in the bathroom)_

_(He continues by telling her "Anyways, I am not here on good news. You are going to want to sit down darling", which she does with a confused and saddening aura to her. "My Dad is fine, right. He has to be" she questioned. Scuttle flew closer to her and announced "No, he is fine, but it is your 3 sisters that are not.")_

_(Screaming out of the top of her lungs, Belle yells "DON'T BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME. I AM SICK OF BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG" and takes a huge breath of air. "You CANNOT THINK THAT THIS IS MY FAULT FOR ALL YOUR MISFORTUNES AND FAILURES, YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH" letting out all of her emotions. Fuming with rage, he yells back "YES, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY ALL OF THIS SHIT IS HAPPENING. I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PROJECT YOU INSENSITIVE CUNT. IT WAS BETTER WHEN I WAS A BEAST", moving his arms and hands crazily. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN", she screamed, grabbing her cloak, and slams the door behind her.)_

_(The sultan announces harshly "You and Aladdin have put off this wedding long enough. You MUST get married within the next 4 months, or else our kingdom will go under ruins". They groan, and she miserably replies "You are so dramatic father".)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**This episode is probably going to be one of the least interesting ones in the season, as there is no fighting, drama, etc. It was just them enjoying their lives. I'm sorry for the lack of drama episode, but it is important. The next episode will be VERY dramatic though, and this episode is the base for some of the upcoming drama in this season. Thank you all for reading and please comment.**


	5. Season 1 Episode 4

**Author's Note**

**Again, I am sorry that this took too long. I just finished summer school, so there will be more regular updates. Please comment and enjoy**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(She impatiently said "Are you finished yet mam", getting hushed by the witch "The potion is almost done. "Ooh, you are having a baby boy", disappointing the young princess_

_Snow White: A boy... I was really hoping I was carrying a girl)_

_("Do you agree with the terms of the declaration?" asked King Stefan. While reading the declaration, Phillip responds "This sounds perfect. Eric is going to be more than shocked")_

_(Adam asks "Do you think you'll be alright?" caressing her face. "I'll be fine. You worry too much" she tells him._

_Belle: While Adam went to meet with the governor in the town that I lived in before, I went to meet up with my father to catch up with what has been happening, but I forgot about the inhabitants_

_You guys are so twisted and deluded in your thoughts and self desires that you are blinded with how messed up this town is" she vented, then a tomato is thrown at her face)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I __am worth A LOT_

_All 6 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 4: Stress and sadness

Denmark (Eric and Ariel's Bedroom)

Ariel: I have not seen or heard from any of my family in almost two years. Life has just been busy, and I have not really had the time to check up on them

(Ariel goes into the washroom, and damps a cloth into a cold bowl of water, and wipes off her face. As she starts to brush her teeth, a familiar bird peeks through the window and says "Is that you Ariel. Wow you look so different.", causing her to choke on her toothpaste. She catches her breath and screams "Scuttle, were you trying to give me nightmares. You could have at least warned me that you were going to visit me" The bird boldly responds "this coming from the one who has not even went to the beach to catch up with your friends and family for a few years", causing her to grunt. He continues by telling her "Anyways, I am not here on good news. You are going to want to sit down darling", which she does with a confused and saddening aura to her. "My Dad is fine, right. He has to be" she questioned. Scuttle flew closer to her and announced "No, he is fine, but it is your 3 sisters that are not. Alana, Attina, and Arista had caught a terrible accident with the anchors yesterday, and the entire kingdom is devastated. I am sorry" with tears dropping down her eyes. "N... no. This has... has to" she somewhat said before bursting into tears"

Ariel: I am really saddened that I was not there for them in the last two years of their lives, and how I missed... this is just too much (gets up and leaves confession in sobs)

* * *

France (Adam's Castle; dining area)

(The royal couple are eating their food in silence until Belle told "This is splendid. The chef did such a good job, didn't he?". "Yes, it is great; not bad or excellent. When you eat this type of food your entire life, at least human life, then it is nothing special" he somberly responded. "Come on, don't be so picky Adam" she said. He wiped off his mouth and told her "Belle, I have to announce something to you". "So, what is this important message that you must tell me" she almost sarcastically asked". Ignoring the subtle sarcasm, he said "All of the royal family from the neighboring kingdoms in France must meet up in the town you grew up at to discuss trade between the kingdoms".)

Belle: I absolutely despise going to these royal meetings. I am not even a princess yet, but I must go through listening to these exhausting and boring debates these things always end up into. The one thing I dislike about being a part of royalty.

("You know how much I despise going to those tedious meetings with a bunch of sexist, aggressive men ready to hang one another. It is not like I am able to discuss my opinion on the matter anyways" she miserably told him. He got up from his seat to grab her hands, and looked directly in her eyes while pleading "I know you do not like them, but this is more than just you and I. I am the one supposed to take over this kingdom after all the paperwork is complete, and we really need to represent ourselves well. If I show up without my lady on my side, what will that show". She grunts before telling him "So I am a trophy that you need to hold to make you look better. I cannot believe this". Rolling his eyes, he told her "I know you are upset about what happened in your old village, bit do not take it out on me. You knew that there are certain things that needed to be taken care of, and knew what to expect when you wound eventually return. It is required for the royal's lady to be at their side. Just do not screw this up for the kingdom and me", which came out mouth softer than he would have liked. She got up out of her seat and have him a kiss "Of course. I always have your back".)

* * *

France (Charming and Cinderella's bedroom)

(The exhausted husband of Cinderella groaned as he heard a vomiting noise. He rubs his eyes and stretches out his arms after leaving the bed and walks to the bathroom door. Charming knocks on the washroom door, and hears throwing up "Cinderella, are you alright" he called out. "This has been happening a lot these past few weeks. I hope she is not sick" he talks to himself, while she continues throwing up in the bathroom.)

Cinderella: Since hearing that I was not pregnant and that huge argument with my father in law, I have been sick. Maybe it is stress? I don't know.

(She grungily walks out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with a tissue then throwing it out. "I am sorry baby. I did not mean to wake you" she softly and weakly told him. Cindy continued by talking "I do not even know how I got sick. After the argument with your dad, I have been throwing up, and gaining weight like crazy. I know I am not pregnant because the doctor told me around 3 weeks ago that I am not" hearing him laugh, causing her to cross her arms. "This is not funny" she pouted. Charming gets up and puti his arms on each of her shoulders "Have you ever thought that you were too early for the doctor to tell" causing both of them to smile and build with excitement. "I shall tell father this. He will be more than thrilled" the charming prince spoke, putting on his clothes quickly and rushing out of the room, thrilling her.)

* * *

Agrabah (Back of Palace; Outside)

(The Agrabahnian couple sit on the edge of the fountain, flashing water on one another, with Aladdin spitting water on her face, shocking her. "Is that how you wan to play? I can play dirty too" she revealed, pushing him in the fountain, but accidentally fallin in with him. Her father enters the yard, sighing at their foolishness, clearing his throat to catch their attention, which fails. He yells "For the LOVE OF ALLAH", causing the couple to stop in their activity.)

Jasmine: My father always ends up catching Al and I in the most private and imtimate moments. It is very embarrassing. He probably is traumatized by the amount of things he walked into when it came to us (laughs). Poor old man

(The sultan proclaimed "I thought you two were planning for your wedding, and then I catch this? Does this even matter to you" Jasmine walks to her father and grabs his hands "Of course it does father, but I just want to enjoy the "being a fiance part" We wanted to have it in December" she told him, causing him to sigh again."I know you two have been to bed together, and this is pushing the limit. What if you got pregnant. It is YOUR job as a man to make smart decisions for yours and her future. What do you have to say for yourself Aladdin" he preached. After gulping, the young man stutteed out "Uh... w... we are young and ... h... have... n...nee...", getting cut off. The sultan got to the point and announced "You and Aladdin have put off this wedding long enough. You MUST get married within the next 4 months; forget it, 2 months, or else our kingdom will go under ruins". They groan, and she miserably replies "You are so dramatic father". "Start planning or I will put you and your lover out to his run-down "house" he huffed out, storming back inside.)

* * *

Atlantica (Ariel and her sisters' room)

("I cannot believe she actually had the nerve to show up" Adella told the two others, crossing her arms. While playing with a pearl, Aquata complained "After abandoning us and not even visiting of it over 2 years is like the last blow. The worst part is that she does not even know what she did". Getting up, Andrina threw her hands up in the air and proclaimed "Can we stop with this. I am mad at her for abandoning us too, but we cannot take our anger over our sister's death on her. You two have to promise to behave when she enters" pointing at them, with the two others groaning.)

Ariel: This sounds awful, but I just forgot about my sisters and father these past two years. It is not like I don't care for them, I just have a life that they do not like. I am a bundle of nerves about being back and how the funeral was going to be

(Ariel approaches the room, and an automatic silence fills it, as the sisters turn their backs to them. She rolls her eyes before asking "We can not be like this tomorrow at the funeral. Can you three at least WHY you are so mad at me", looking like a hurt puppy. While putting on her makeup, Aquatta said "Did you hear something; Adella, Andrina". Adella is still playing with the pearl and responds smugly "Not from what I hear. I think we should go out, come on", leaving the sea room with her. Huffing, Ariel pleaded "Can you at least tell me Andrina", going on her tail-knees. She stood her up and looked her dead in the she by saying "You really hurt us, all of us. Just drop it until after the funeral okay", leaving the outcasted mermaid by herself.)

* * *

England (King Stefan's Castle)

Aurora: After everything that is going on, I needed to invite my closest friends to distracting me from my issues, and to see what is going on in their lives

("We are so glad that you all could make it. Since we have been planning for war thanks to my wonderful husband, we have not been able to hang, so what's going on" Aurora asked, throwing shade at Phillip. He cleared his throated and protested "It is not my fault sweetie, and I thought we talked about this. Eric had it coming anyways", grabbing his drink to drink. Fixing her hair, Snow White responded "I went to the witch thy my castle to find out my gender, which Prince did not like", having everyone almost choke in exhaustion.)

Cinderella: I know how much her husband hates magic and all of that stuff, but she does not give a crap. I think it is a bigger issue that either want to admit

(The Prince holds his cup tightly and replies to her "We already went to the doctor, and it told us that we are having a girl. You know how dishonest witches can be".)

_(Flashback)_

_(The doctor announces "You two are having a baby girl. Congratulations Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand", exciting the couple. "I have always wanted a little girl to teach, cuddle, care for, and to play with, and now I get to have one" she declared)_

("Can we just drop it" she commanded before continuing "So Cindy and Charming, what is up with you two" she asked politely with the tension still in the atmosphere. Grabbing one another's hands, they announced together "We are having a baby" with everyone cheering them. She continued "Apparently I was too early when I took the test, which got me so stressed. You and Phillip should join the pregnancy club like immediately", causing the British couple to choke on their drinks.")

* * *

Atlantica (Triton's Back Field)

(She swims over to her father and told him "Thank you for turning Eric into a merman for the funeral". Her husband swims around happily and rejoiced about the fact that he can breathe water "This is so cool. I have always wanted to see what it was like underwater. Look at these fins baby" while flapping his fins quickly. The king furiously turned to him and replied " Gee, I appreciate your condolences" giving him a glare and continued to his daughter, with Eric having a nervous face "Don't get your hopes up daughter. I only did it so you could stay for your sisters' funeral services. It is time we go to the service", swimming to where the crowd is.)

Ariel: I do not know why my family has it in for Eric so much. I think they are still bitter about me going with him

(As they were swimming to the surface, the minister preached "We are here today to show our love and support for Alana's, Attina's, and Arista's very precious family. Not only have we... before getting interrupted by Andrina screaming "What the hell is HE doing here", pointing at Eric. Ariel swam quickly to her and yelled "Can you STOP with all of the bullshit. Stop blaming him for everything you brat", causing every mer-folk to glare at her. Triton quickly swims to her and fumed "Don't you DARE speak to your sister like that, especially when it is true", causing the couple to gasp. Eric swims awkwardly (still getting used to the fins) and seethed "I WILL NOT stand here and let you all malign me for no god damn reason. You ALL treat Ariel like crap, and it is ABOUT TIME someone said it.)

Ariel: I never expected things to be this bad between my husband and I and my family. Eric is not doing anything wrong, and they are just looking for problems since every time they have met, he has been nothing but respectful

(WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU had nothing to do with it. You had EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH" Aquatta shouted at him from the top of his lungs. Ariel's red was starting to turn red when she yelled "HOW CAN YOU BLAME OUR SISTER'S DEATH'S ON HIM. YOU ARE OBSURD" waving her hands around crazily. Aquatta calmed down a bit and blurted with venom "Your HUSBAND and his men were on their ship and threw a bunch of anchors in the ocean like a bunch of madmen, CRUSHING THEIR BODIES". The description of their death sent Adella over the edge and attacked Eric with a loud scream, strangling him. Ariel gasped and attacked Adella to get off him, and he spat out "You crazy bitch. I cannot deal with this anymore" swimming away with anger and guilt, with her following him. Her father screamed from the top of his lungs "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND IF I SEE ANY BOATS, I WILL STRIKE IT DOWN", and goes back to the service. The minister cleared his throat from nervousness and commanded "How about a break".)

* * *

France (Office in Belle's Little Town)

( No, we must move the mining center to the west mountains" the brun prince declared, arguing with another. The prince who was arguing with the brun seered "You are fricking insane. You do realize if spark flies, the entire mountain could blow you incompetent, arrogant peabrain" which causes his lady to rub his arm as a signal to calm down. As the two continue to argue, Belle asked them "Why do we need one mining center for all of our kingdoms" earning her a glare from everyone, with Adam shaking his head, meaning for her to stop. Cinderella looks around awkwardly, nervous with what Belle was doing")

Cinderella: I do not know why Belle does not just keep silent and observe for once. It always gets her into trouble

(The blonde that was arguing with the brun hissed "Monsieur Adam, you need to tell your trick to mind her own business in a man's conversation", looking at her like she was trash. Adam reassures them "I promise you, it will NOT happen again", giving her a warning look. The man's wife whispered to her husband "She looks like a worn-out concubine", which Belle overheard and got up to proclaim "Who are you to call someone a concubine you snobbish, transsexual prude. Your HUSBAND needs to learn when to shut up so the others like Charming can say his part. You really need to lay off the alcohol you girly looking twit" while being grabbed by her fiancé and Charming, bu pushing them off. The same man got up and scolded "Adam, your BITCH does not have any discipline. She is an embarrassment to you and your kingdom", giving Adam a furious feeling. This would be the first blowup of the evening.)

* * *

France (Adam's Castle)

(The couple came in the castle with Adam pulling Belle by her arm and flinging her off "How could you. How could you DO THAT" he confronted loudly. Having a shocked look on her face, she responded "How could I. You saw how they were treating me, and YOU DID NOTHING. You knew how much I felt about going there, but you could not GIVE A CRAP" throwing her hands above her head. He threw his royal coat off and protested against her words "You KNOW that is not true. You have not been a royal until about a year ago, and you clearly forgot all the EDICATE CLASSES THAT YOU CHOSE", pointing at her. She continued "You act like I did something wrong at the meeting and at the village. I was the one who was insulted first, had a drink thrown at me, and got pebbled by tomatoes. You... you sat there and LET THEM demean me. Did you just want me to break the curse two you could be a prince again and have a porcelain doll of a fiancé to show off")

Belle: I feel like he expects me to do everything he wants without me having an opinion about it. He knows I will speak my kind about something but when I do it is a problem? I have been there for him 100% but he puts everything on me?

(Suprised at her words, he retorted back to her "ME treating YOU LIKE A TOOL? YOU are the one who forces me to read these books with you, do to all these dances, and ALL SORTS OF SHIT. YOU want ME to be your fucking tool to show off to your "princess friends". As she turns around, she says "You are completely out of your mind. At least I know not to handle issues with threats and violence", starting to away. Fuming, he shouted "I would not HAVE TO resort to threats if there was no IMCOMPETANCES LIKE YOU")

Belle: I... I could not believe the things he was saying to me. I do not know what got into him, but since he was letting it all out, so was I

(Screaming out of the top of her lungs, Belle yells "DON'T BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME. I AM SICK OF BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG" and takes a huge breath of air. "You CANNOT THINK THAT THIS IS MY FAULT FOR ALL YOUR MISFORTUNES AND FAILURES, YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH" letting out all of her emotions. Fuming with rage, he yells back "YES, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY ALL OF THIS SHIT IS HAPPENING. I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PROJECT YOU INSENSITIVE CUNT. IT WAS BETTER WHEN I WAS A WITCH", moving his arms and hands crazily. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN", she screamed, grabbing her cloak, and slams the door behind her, both falling on their knees in sadness and anger soon after.)

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney_

_("We need to give our baby godparents because they have no family other than us, and so they can have love from our friends as well" Snow White told. Prince replies "I understand where you are coming from, but who do we know will be ft for the job)_

_(Getting off from on top of her, he tells her "Pocahotas, I need to tell you something that I have been hiding for the past few months, and it might ruin our relationship_

_Pocahontas: I had a feeling John was hiding something, but I never knew it could affect our relationship in this way)_

_(The 5 other princesses sit around the table, furious with what Ariel just told them. Aurora got up and told her "You are so full of it Ariel. You do not want to go because you are a scared of what my father might to do to your kingdom when you're gone"_

_Cinderella: You ungrateful bitch. You knew about this all along, but decided last minute that you can't come because of some lame excuse. You are not entitled)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**This episode was a tense one, like I warned you about. Can things get any worse for these princesses? Maybe... Maybe not... Comment about how you would feel about this episode .**


	6. Season 1 Episode 5

**Author's Note**

**By looking at the new picture, It is clear that Pocahontas is an added member of the season. This is because from what I researched, the Disney Princesses were advertised together in the late 90s after "Pocahontas" was released with these 7. As the seasons go on, there will be more added and such.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Scuttle flew closer to her and announced "No, he is fine, but it is your 3 sisters that are not. Alana, Attina, and Arista had caught a terrible accident with the anchors yesterday, and the entire kingdom is devastated. I am sorry" with tears dropping down her eyes. "N... no. This has... has to" she somewhat said before bursting into tears")_

_(The sultan got to the point and announced "You and Aladdin have put off this wedding long enough. You MUST get married within the next 4 months; forget it, 2 months, or else our kingdom will go under ruins". They groan, and she miserably replies "You are so dramatic father". "Start planning or I will put you and your lover out to his run-down "house" he huffed out, storming back inside.)_

_("So Cindy and Charming, what is up with you two" she asked politely with the tension still in the atmosphere. Grabbing one another's hands, they announced together "We are having a baby" with everyone cheering them.)_

_(Fuming with rage, he yells back "YES, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY ALL OF THIS SHIT IS HAPPENING. I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PROJECT YOU INSENSITIVE CUNT. IT WAS BETTER WHEN I WAS A WITCH", moving his arms and hands crazily. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN", she screamed, grabbing her cloak, and slams the door behind her, both falling on their knees in sadness and anger soon after.)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 5: Colours of the Wind leader debut

Pocahontas: Wingapo. I am Pocahontas Bedard, and I am the daughter of, of as the Europeans call "Princess" of the Powhatan tribe. We are very matriarchal, as the women were ones who made all the clothes, cooked and hunted all the food, and all of that while the men are only supposed to prepare for attack and always be on defence just in case.

("Pocahontas" one of the ladies called out, "How much Buffalo shall we kill and skin" she continued to ask. Twirling her hair as she thought, Pocahontas told her "Five. We got a lot of babies this year who need to be clothed, and we need to make blankets. We have a big tribe to feed", and continued supervising the women.)

Pocahontas: I am seeing a veteran settler of the new town Virginia. His name is John Smith. Sure he is white, but he is so good-looking and we connect so well. We are a very passionate couple

(With her legs around his waist and her hands running through his hands, she mutters between kisses "Oh my goodness John, I have missed you so much. Don't e we leave town for that long again". He hisses in her ear "I can never stay away from you for too long. Let's do something fun", meaning him throwing her in the river and jumps in with her.)

Pocahontas: I have a pretty fun life, but I feel as if the spirits are telling me there is more that is coming. I do want to visit Europe

* * *

England (Half-completed Castle)

Aurora: Phillip and I are in the middle of the process of getting our own castle. Our parents have no plans in giving us the throne any time soon, and they say we need to "build our nest in private". It is not far from where my cottage is, but not too far off from civilization.

(The couple look at the unbuilt castle, and she stated "I thought the bottom floor and the main entrance way was supposed to be finished". While caressing her husband's arm, she flirtily asks "You are a big, powerful man. Can't you demand and tell the contractor to get it done. It is a man's job to provide, isn't it", making him confident. Phillip approaches the contractor and demands "Sir, this castle has been in the process of building for 2 years, and was supposed to be finished by September. It is May, and the naming floor is not even finished being floored and painted. I think I am a reasonable man. It needs to be done quicker than the speed you men are going at")

Aurora: There have been many things said about Phillip, but being passive is not one of them. He gets things done and does not hold back

(The contractor made Phillip aware by saying "Well to be fair, you have not been here in a month to instruct us on what you want. That war has slowed everything down". Tapping his finger on his chin in thought, the prince announced "Then my wife will be in charge of the project. Aurora, come here please", causing her to run to him "What is it sweetheart" she questioned. After grabbing her hand, he told her "I need you to take over the project of this castle for me" causing her to have a confused face.)

* * *

Agrabah (Dining Area)

(The couple are looking over menus. "I don't even know why we are looking over menus. My father is being ridiculous" she complained, slamming the papers on the desk. He looked at her and told her "Complaining is not going to help, and he is right. We were supposed to do this a while ago, but put it off". They both sat there in silence and boredom for a while before Jasmine asks him "Did you hear about what happened to Ariel and Eric at her sisters' funeral?" Aladdin sighs and responds "No, but I am sure you'll tell me anyways")

Ariel: Out of all the girls, I trust Jasmine the most. We are a lot alike in many ways, and I know she would not start drama intentionally or start a bunch of rumors, unlike "The Classics"

(After she fixed her hair, she babbled "Apparently, they were walking, or should I say swimming to the funeral, and her sisters flipped when they saw Eric. Like they attacked him. They were ignoring her from as soon as she went underwater a few days prior, and he just went only for the funeral". "Really? There had to be a reason they did that. He didn't say anything to me when we met" he stated. "There is more. Apparently, the anchors came from the boat that Eric and his men were on when they went on one of their sailing trips", shocking Aladdin. "They are a mess from when I visited them. And we have to meet with the others to discuss the trip tomorrow, and that is going to be some new bullshit, since it is Snow White" she continued.)

* * *

Germany (Back Field)

(They are on a walk around the garden and the Prince asks "Why are you worrying about this godparent situation? It is not like it is needed". She huffs before responding "We need to give our baby godparents because they have no family other than us, and so they can have love from our friends as well. Something could happen to us, and our boy would have no one to call family or to be taken care of. Look at Prince Adam"

Snow White: I don't think he understands how much this means to me. I lost my parents at a very early age, and I had no family, and my evil step mother does not count. I do not want any of my children to suffer the loneliness that I have suffered through

("And it is not like you have family to turn to either. We are on our own" Snow White told. Prince replies "I understand where you are coming from, but who do we know will be fit for the job. I can only see Aurora and Phillip, and that is even a stretch" She looked at him and questioned "What about Cinderella and Charming?" After sitting down, he replied in a serious tone "Cinderella and Charming? To be fair, their marriage is crumbling apart as we speak, and he is pretty lazy. His father is a train wreck as well" Snow White finally thought of another candidate and asked "How about Pocahontas? Not Smith though".)

* * *

Jamestown (Pocahontas' tent)

(In the middle of their make out session, he removes his lips from her, causing her to ask "Why did you stop? I have not seen you in weeks, and now you are stopping being intimate with me? What is your deal?" Getting off from on top of her, he tells her "Pocahontas, I need to tell you something that I have been hiding for the past few months, and it might ruin our relationship". Getting up from the floor, she asks again "What are you talking about". He rubs the back of his neck in nervousness, he revealed "I have been warranted for arrest in England". Being confused with the word "Arrested", she asked "So, like being held captive like you were when we met")

Pocahontas: I had a feeling John was hiding something, but I never knew it could affect our relationship in this way)

(He continued with what he was saying "It was for illegal smuggling. When I was in England, my crew had to bring in cocaine for a trading deal, and the guards caught us when we arrived in England. I was completely unaware of this when we were on the boat, so now I'm running from guards" She starts to walk around nervously, she lectures "You cannot run from authority John. I cannot believe that you have been this irresponsible. So this is what Aladdin meant")

Pocahontas: I have been told by Thomas that cocaine is illegal and bad news because it was from the Spanish (whoever they are), and they are apparently in conflict. So, John is in some serious trouble according to British rules

("So, you are telling me that we have a big chance of being apart again" she asked sadly. He nods his head, causing her to run into his arms and pets her hair. "I do not know why the spirits are so angry with us that bad luck always comes our way" she sulked.)

* * *

House of Mouse

Aurora: This is my first time seeing some of the ladies since Jasmine's enganement party, and I am a nervous wreck. We have been planning this trip for months, so this meeting is for final confirmations

(Aurora waits at the table until she sees Jasmine who joins her "Hey Jasmine, how are things". Jasmine responded "Well, my wedding is moved foward a few months thanks to my father", still feeling a mild awkwardness. "That is great. We all have been telling you and Belle to hurry up with the wedding. I don't get the point of waiting months and months" the blonde spoke.)

Jasmine: I have not seen Aurora in 2 months with that brawl with Ariel. We have never had a problem or in a problem. It is a weird feeling.

(Snow White walks in on their conversation and greets "Hi Aurora", running to give her a hug while Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Nice to see you too Jasmine" Snow said, trying to sound happy to see her. "Ditto" she said back to Snow less enthusiastically, with an awkward silence brought to the table.)

Snow White: I have not seen Jasmine since our blowout at the House of Mouse, and was more than pissed after I heard her accusations of me being racist. But I put on a smile for my dignity

(Belle enters and asks "Why is it so quiet. Aren't you all excited about the trip", siting next to Jasmine. Aurora whispers in Snow's ear and asks "Wouldn't you expect her to be in a sadder mood since the Adam fight" with Snow shrugging her shoulders. Cinderella arrives not long after and greets all of them with the wave of the British Queen, with Belle laughing "You are too much Cindy". They wait there for minimum 5 minutes for Ariel to show up.

Cinderella: So all 5 of us are waiting and waiting for Ariel to show up, and we started to get agitated with her tardiness

("I think we should start" Cinderella announced, with everyone agreeing. As soon as everyone agrees, Ariel shows up and sits beside Belle "Hello gals" she greeted weakly, avoiding eye contact with Aurora. She continued "You guys were not going to start without me, were you?". Aurora snarkly replied "Well we can not wait for you to carry on with your dramatic antics" earning a snub.)

Ariel: Aurora really has the nerve to say my antics are dramatic? At least I did not file a declaration of war for them not getting away with ripping us off.

(Cinderella took over as the leader of the meeting "So we gave one another a list of dates that we were busy, and out assumptions of the trip taking place in early May is correct" earning a clap from all. Snow White cleared her throat to ask "So, our two destinations are with the Inuit north of Pocahontas' tribe, or to where the Aztecs are. Which one will you want. Raise your hands for Inuit" only Cinderella and Belle raised their hands. She continued by asking "Aztecs" her, Aurora and Jasmine raised thei hands. Cinderella asked Ariel "Ariel? Aren't you going to chose". The redhead just shrugged her shoulders.)

Belle: As the meeting went on, Ariel had less and less participation, like she was starting to lose interest.

(As the other princesses continued debating, Ariel blurts out "I am not going on the trip", earning a look from the others. The 5 other princesses sit around the table, furious with what Ariel just told them. Aurora got up and told her "You are so full of it Ariel. You do not want to go because you are a scared of what my father might to do to your kingdom when you're gone". This made Ariel frustrated and preached to her "No one cares arbour your fricken father Aurora. I have been banished by my family, so sorry if I am not in the mood to go". Cinderella, not buying this asked "If you were not planning to go, why didn't you say something from the beginning? Or even show up?")

Cinderella: You ungrateful bitch. You knew about this all along, but decided last minute that you can't come because of some lame excuse. You are not entitled

(Ariel told them "I have a war going on, Thanks Aurora, so my husband and I must stay, and I never agreed with the dates" This caused Jasmine to tell her "That is a bunch of shit Ariel and you know it. You gave me the dates to give to Aurora to give to Cinderella a week ago. If you did not want to go, you should have told me then". Ariel retorted to her "That was 2 1/2 weeks ago, BEFORE I was attacked at my sisters' funeral")

Snow White: She first said that it was because she was still depressed about what happened with her family, then not confirming the dates, then about the war Phillip filed, and then she said she confirmed the dates almost 3 weeks ago. She came up with so many excuses, but t was clear that it was because she did not want to be near Aurora

(Snow White told her "Do no lie on me Ariel. We ALL are going through stuff, edit we all made it. We are a group and we work together" with Ariel beig bored by the lecture. She said "I am not going to be lecture and attacked for this, so you and your husbands have a good time" getting up and leaving; ignoring their protests. Cinderella asks "What are we going to do?" Jasmine and Snow White said at the same time "Invite Pocahontas and Smith" both looking at one another awkwardly.)

Ariel: I had a lot going on, and I know that there is going to be drama at the trip, which I did not want to be a part of. And I know how King Stefan and his family are dirty when it comes to politics like this.

* * *

Powhatan Tribe

(Jasmine arrives and gives Chief Powhatan their signature wave, saying "Wingapo Chief". He hugs her and tells her "It is great to see you again. Pocahontas is in the meeting tent. I will go get her" disappearing inside with Pocahontas soon coming out, running to hug her "I love your native dress. It looks great on you")

Pocahontas: When I saw Jasmine in Virginia, I knew something was up

(She asks the Arabian "Okay, so what are you really doing here" She responds "So I can't visit you in this lovely native attire just for the sake of it", earning an "are you kidding me" look, and continues "Alright, the princesses and I are going to the Aztecs in a week, and Ariel bailed, so we were wondering if you and John Smith can come to the couples trip with us?" With the mention of John, she gets nervous but gets over it by saying "I'll be there, but I do not know about John. I'll tell you about it later")

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney_

_("AZTECS" the 12 screamed as they were riding through a waterfall and getting soaked the process")_

_(Adam approaches Belle and says "You can not avoid me in this entire trip. We need to talk". She turned around and whispered "We are NOT going to do this here. Not in front of everybody)_

_("HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS IS MY FAULT YOU JERK" she yelled, bursting in years. He responded by freaking out "My father is going to KILL ME. I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL. Maybe he was right about you overall", earning him a slap in the face")_

_("WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RASICT YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Dnow screamed OU of the top of her lungs. "Because YOU ARE SNOW" Jasmine screamed back and pointed to Pocahontas "YOU ARE A BACKSTABBING, LOWLIFE SAVAGE. NO WONDER WHY JOHN WANTS TO LEAVE YOU. I HATE YOU" and goes to lunge at her, but is held back by Belle and Aladdin, pushing them out of the way. "TOUCH ME, will you WILL be clubbed you bitter, hypocritical MONSTER" trying to go after her, but is held back by John, Aurora, and Adam)_

_(Aurora, Snow White, Pocahontas and Belle dances with the little kids, and Jasmine, Aladdin, John, Phillip an Snow White play the aztecian instruments)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Midway through the season. I would like to thank all who read and commented on this story. The Aztec trip will be filled with drama, joy, forgiveness, and all that stuff. Probably the biggest fights of the season will take place in these two episodes.**


	7. Season 1 Episode 6

**Author's Note**

**I would firstly like to thank all of the people who commented on this story altogether. I got some interesting reviews from last episode involving the the relativity to the "Real Housewives" series and the state of future Disney Princesses, especially Mulan. I do sometimes watch Housewives for inspiration, so maybe that is why some arguments and stuff are kind of similar. Also, Mulan will not be in this season, but I do have plans for her in the future.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(He rubs the back_ _of his neck in nervousness, he revealed "I have been warranted for arrest in England". Being confused with the word "Arrested", she asked "So, like being held captive like you were when we met".She starts to walk around nervously, she lectures "You cannot run from authority John. I cannot believe that you have been this irresponsible. So this is what Aladdin meant")_

_(The contractor made Phillip aware by saying "Well to be fair, you have not been here in a month to instruct us on what you want. That war has slowed everything down". Tapping his finger on his chin in thought, the prince announced "Then my wife will be in charge of the project. Aurora, come here please", causing her to run to him "What is it sweetheart" she questioned. After grabbing her hand, he told her "I need you to take over the project of this castle for me" causing her to have a confused face)_

_(As the other princesses continued debating, Ariel blurts out "I am not going on the trip", earning a look from the others. The 5 other princesses sit around the table, furious with what Ariel just told them. Aurora got up and told her "You are so full of it Ariel. You do not want to go because you are a scared of what my father might to do to your kingdom when you're gone". Ariel told them "I have a war going on, Thanks Aurora, so my husband and I must stay, and I never aged with the dates_

_Snow White: She first said that it was because she was still depressed about what happened with her family, then not confirming the dates, then about the war Phillip filed, and then she said she confirmed the dates almost 3 weeks ago. She came up with so many excuses, but it was clear that it was because she did not want to be near Aurora)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 6: To the Aztecs

Jamestown (Train stop)

("I am glad that you can come to the trip with me John" she said, clinging to his arm. "Well, I need to get away from certain things. Promise not to bring it up" he asked before Snow White and Prince showed up with their luggage "Bring up what" Snow White curiously asked, with the interracial couple acting oblivious "I am just kidding. Come and hug me" she said, running to hug her. Pocahontas worried "I wonder where the rest of them are?" Th Prince assured her "Phillip and Aurora are already here, and Belle is coming with Cindy and Charming". Jasmine and Aladdin arrived to the group with wary looks and feelings, looking at the other four.)

Snow White: Do I think Jasmine is jealous of my friendship with Pocahontas? Of course I do. Why else would she tell Poca all of these rumors about me and give us weird looks when together. She needs to grow up.

(Soon after, everyone showed up and were ready to enter the train. "Are we all here and ready" asked Cinderella, and everyone cheered with their partners. Belle looked around and realized Adam was not there "Wait" she screamed "Adam is not here yet" causing everyone to worry.)

Cinderella: Belle's fiancé was supposed to come with Charming and I to the train, which I already found odd. I know the two got into an argument after the meeting in her old town, but I know their relationship is not on good footing.

(Adam finally showed up, causing Belle to whisper angrily "What took you so long. Do you realize they are wondering about us already". He angrily whispered back "It is not like you have been home to wonder why was I late. I had a lot to do the previous night. Don't ruin this". Charming was looking for him and saw the two "Oh you are here after all. Everyone is already on the train. Come on" and the three went on the train to the Aztec tribe.)

* * *

Central Mexico (Bus stop)

(The 6 couples finally get off the bus and sees 2 Spanish men standing in front of 2 canoes and the one on the right says "Welcome to what is called Mexico" with a thick accent, impressing them all with his good English. The one on the left introduces him and his colleague "Hola, I am Alejandro Gonzales and my friend is Juan Lopez. We will be the tour guide for you while you all are here". Juan tells them "I will be the rower for the men on the right canoe, and Alejandro for the ladies. It is a long before to get to the village", while the men and women follow their travel guide to their boats. They soon find themselves amongst a waterfall and are prepared to ride it. "AZTECS" the 12 screamed as they were riding through a waterfall and getting soaked in the process")

Jasmine: I am suprised about how well these men speak English. They speak it better than Pocahontas (laughs boldly)

(The men are on their canoe with the 3 classic princes laughing the one another away from the others, Prince Adam twiddling his thumbs nervously, and John pops two beer bottles and tosses one to Aladdin. He confesses to him "I told Pocahontas about the police being after me". The non-white soon-to-be prince questioned "How did she react? How are you even here?" The blonde hushes him and told "Shh, not in front of these guys. I don't trust them." and the two start to drink their beer.)

(On the women's canoe, it is separated with the Classics plus Pocahontas on the front and the two early renaissance princesses in the back. There is some awkwardness on the boat. Jasmine commented to Belle after seeing Pocahontas and Snow White look at her for a quick second "This is exactly what I was afraid of. Snow White would separate us into groups. I know she is telling Pocahontas a bunch of shit already" earning a sigh from the brunette.)

Belle: I do not know if Jasmine is jealous of Pocahontas and/or her relationship with Snow White, but I knew she was mad. Since I am the only one she is talking to, I am just hoping she just sucks it up for the trip.

(Snow White turned around to hear Jasmine whispering in Belle's ear while looking at them. She turned to Pocahontas and Cinderella and told them "We have not even gotten to the village and Jasmine is already going on with her gossip" Pocahontas reassured her "I talked to her about this right after she invited me. I do not know what her issues are at this point" earning a disappointed sigh from Cinderella)

Pocahontas: I think she is a bit mad still for telling Snow that she accused her of hating Arabics and other non-whites, and now I am starting to see a different side of the situation.

Cinderella: I am so sick of hearing about this Jasmine vs Snow White, or this Ariel vs Aurora mess. We cannot get through a function or event without tension and issues. It is really annoying.

* * *

Denmark (Beach)

(The couple is relaxing the beach with guards on each entrance. They are cuddling as she teases "Isn't it good to relax and not think about anything" nuzzling his chest. He leans on her head and responded "Yes it is. I know we have not spent much time together since I haplanning running a stupid war and you grieving. I am glad to just be alone and to not engage in with what the others are doing in the New World" looking straight in her eyes, he confessed "I am sorry about what happened when I went sailing. If we did not go, all of your sisters would be alive and your family wouldn't hate him. I am a crappy ruler", sinking his head between his knees and editing from the cuddle. She looks at him and reassured him "You were not the one who met the anchors down, and my sisters knew I wanted to join the land for a while. They are mad because they are ignorant. Now I do not want to hear any more")

Ariel: What people seem to forget is that Eric has a heart of gold and would never intentionally hurt someone unless they are bad people. I worry about him sometimes. His guilt is very big.

* * *

Tenochtitlan

Aurora: So we all arrived after that long canoe ride and all we want to do is to get up and do something active. We were ready to go.

(Everyone got out of the canoes and the two tour guides introduced loudly "Welcome to Tenochtitlan, one of the main cities of the Aztec people", moving the vines to show the city view of the palace, people going on with their lives, architecture, agriculture, kids and grown men playing a weird ball game. Everyone was taken aback by the beauty.)

Aurora: Tenochtitlan is the most beautiful place I have ever been to. The waterfalls are stunning, all the colors are so bright and bold, the way the buildings were built and the people dressed. It was... I can't even put it into words.

Snow White: I could not believe my eyes when I first laid them on Tenochtitlan. It is nothing like Europe, and that is actually a compliment.

("So, what do you all think" Alejandro asked and everyone was speechless. Juan cleared his throat and commanded "What fun is it to stare all day long and not exprrience. Come on". They walked and saw the men playing the ball game where they had to shoot with their hips "This is called the ball game. The goal is to get as many goals in the net before the shadow of the building touches the line." They all continue to watch the men try to aim at the ridiculously high and small net in shock. ***If you want more info and insight, search Aztec Ball Game*)**

Pocahontas: The Aztecians and Powhatans live similar lives in a lot of ways, but some of their leisure and culture is so different and unique. And that ball game is... interesting.

* * *

Tenochtitlan (Vacation homes)

Belle: So the men went with their tour guide Juan so they can try some sports and sorts of leisure, while we had masseuses at our home waiting to give us a massage

("The ladies their their vacation homes for the first time and are shocked by seeing 6 masseuses and 6 tables. Cinderella said "Oh my goodness, you really did not have to do all of this". Alejandro responded to the comment "The Aztecians want the 6 of you to have the most enjoyable and pleasurable time on our land. They were requested by the royals themselves. Belle commented "I can definitely use a massage and those bit rocks on my back after seeing my fiancé today".)

Pocahontas: I have never experienced a "massage". By the way the other ladies reacted, I guess it is a good thing. I wish Ariel were on the trip too so the two if us could be oblivious together.

(The 6 ladies are on their separate tables having hot rocks on them and having their feet oiled up and massaged. "Ohhhh that feels so nice" Snow commented before giggling madly after being massaged on a sensitive part of her foot". Pocahontas got the hot rocks taken off her and starts getting her back kneaded "Awwwwww yeeeeeessssss. This is peeeeeerfect, isn't it Snow". As the two continued to make groaning and pleased sounds, everyone looks at the two in a disturbed way")

Cinderella: Us receiving the grand massage was the first tension-free moment we had since we left the train. I just wanted to make things tension-free for the remainder of the trip, and I knew Jasmine was extremely upset and disturbed.

("So, how is the wedding planning going Jas" Cinderella asked. Pocahontas whispered to Snow "That wedding is never going to happen at this point". Snow replied by saying "That is because her father is broke and wants to get rid of Al. They made Agrabah broke and he is trying to find a prince to marry her, but she is used up" and they both laugh. Cinderella hears laughing and tells Jasmine "I know you are upset at them, and I know Snow is not the easiest, but try to ignore it and promote peace between the group". Jasmine retorted to her "I know Pocahontas is feeding her a bunch of my info and stirring the pot. I should not have trusted her. They don't call her the mischief for nothing". Aurora asked Belle "Can you come with me to the bathroom please?" Suprised by this, the brunette agreed and they both thanked their masseuses and went to the restroom")

Cinderella: When I saw Aurora and Belle go to the restroom, there was this different aura in the room

* * *

(Restroom)

(They both went in the washroom to grook their hair and tighten the towels around their bodies. Belle asked "I know there is another reason why you asked me to come to the restroom other than to groom our hair. What is the deal". The blonde spoke "Snow, Pocahontas and Jasmine have been talking about one another all day. Do you know why". Belle played with her hair before responding "You know, it is none of my business what is going on between them. I swore Snow would have told you since you two are best friends". Aurora vented "Honestly, I was so busy with building the castle Phillip and I was building to live in and the war that I have not even asked Snow".)

Aurora: I feel like I am not in some secret or an event that had taken place and no one wanted to tell me. I did not even realize how busy everyone was. Snow didn't mention it to me because she was focusing on her pregnancy.

(She continued rambling "I remember hearing around Disney world that Snow and Jasmine got into it a few months ago, and she did not want to go to their engagement party, but why and how is Pocahontas involved". Belle told her "If you want to know so bad, ask them, but not now when they are getting a massage.")

Belle: I wasn't going to tell her since it is none of my business. It is better to hear it from the people directly involved other other sources.

* * *

Tenochtitlan (Royal Dining Room)

("Thank you all for coming to meet our ruler. He is currently in a meeting upstairs and won't be joining us for another half hour" the high priest announced. "So why are we here then when we could be home and show up a half hour from now" Adam asked, with the men agreeing and Belle rolled her eyes. The priest ignored the comment and commanded "Sit down and wait for the ruler. It is how it is done here" and stood by the door as the 12 sat down.)

Jasmine: It is a great honor to meet the ruler of these amazing people and to be give the royal treatment

(The men are on one end of the long table, while the women are on another end that he men started to talk to one another in small groups while the girls are silent. Aurora whispered to Belle who is beside her "Should I ask them what is the issue" and Belle retorted back to her "No time is better than now; in public". "Alright" the British princess replied. She just asked to the four others "So, what is with the tension and issues you all have with one another; not you Cinderella, but I do know you know something. Snow White then vented "Since we are being honest here, you all remember when Jasmine and I met up at the House of mouse and got into this argument right?" with everyone nodding in agreement. "She went with Pocahontas on their double date and accused me of being racist along with a bunch of other stuff. I have personally never down anything to her to anger her this much and to accuse me of being racist after not kissing up to her like she expected")

Jasmine: I do not even know why we are talking about this bullshit. I am trying to put up a front for everyone's sake and Snow White brings it up to store the pot.

(The original princess continued "She is also jealous of my friendship with Pocahontas for some reason. It's sad" The Arabian finay spoke up and confronted "If it went like that, it would have been a different story, but it did not go down like that". Pocahontas then stepped in and said "How else did it go then. You constantly talked about Snow to me knowing that we were friends. I could have talked about Ariel to you but I would not do that since you two are friends. If you say something offensive, then it is my job to let my friend know. I have held this in for a while, but I think you need to get your priorities straight". Jasmine retaliated with "No, you need to get your shit together Pocahontas. You need to get your mother fucking life together yourself Mrs. "I'm the original Disneh Princess bitches" flicking her finger. "I said you're racist because I think you are, against my people. You always stick up you nose whenever Agrabah is mentioned, and act like we are flees and diseases when you bump into someone of my culture" And continues to ramble when Snow White blurted out "It has nothing to do with your people, it is just that I do not support slutty and provocative behaviour and attire from you OR your fiancé". "DON'T bring Aladdin in this you stuck-up bitch. You are just jealous that I get cock and my man does not weak lipstick and is .2% away from turning into a girl" she told".)

Snow White: When she practically called my husband a woman, all of my class went away in a snap (snaps her fingers)

Belle: It got ugly QUICK

("WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RASICT AND MY HUSBAND A WOMAN YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Snow screamed out of the top of her lungs. "You BITCH" and flips the table, causing everyone to move back, which now catches the men's attention. "Because YOU ARE SNOW. And are CLEARLY CRAZY TOO" Jasmine screamed back and pointed to Pocahontas "YOU ARE A BACKSTABBING, LOWLIFE, SHIT-STIRRING SAVAGE. NO WONDER WHY JOHN WANTS TO LEAVE YOU. I HATE YOU" and goes to lunge at her, but is held back by Belle and Aladdin, pushing them out of the way. "TOUCH ME, will you WILL be clubbed you bitter, hypocritical MONSTER" trying to go after her, but is held back by John, Aurora, and Adam. "You try to put this front like you are so happy and accomplished. YOU ARE TRYING TO SOUND RELEVANT AND IMPORTANT WHEN YOU ONLY GOT PROMOTED TO DADDY'S BITCH TO AL'S" pushing the three off her.)

Pocahontas: I started to see red as soon as she muttered those words to me. I felt like I wanted to tear her apart like a bear does to it's prey

("Jasmine, you need to calm down. You are going to regret this" her fiancé reassured her, attempting to keep a hold on her. She ignores him completely and flung him off her and continues to go after her "I'M UNACCOMPLISHED? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OTHER THAN FUCK EVERY WHITE AND NATIVE MAN IN JAMESTOWN. YOU FUCKED YOUR OWN FATHER" getting dragged by Cinderella, Aurora and Charming as she throws drinks at Pocahontas. "AL, TAKE HER TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Cindy yelled as he grabs his fiancé extremely roughly to prevent her from attacking the native, and she is continuing to yell"

Jasmine: I could not believe what I turned into. I was so out of it and only saw revenge for them, especially Pocahontas. I could not believe she completely turned on me and stirred the pot

(Snow White who was now on the other side of the room was hyperventilating and being consoled by her husband. "Snow, you her to calm down. You and the baby will get sick" he said, holding her face. "Breathe slowly. She was not worth all this our attention and anger" and she starts to breathe more controllably and Aurora goes to comfort her and apologize "I am sorry. If it were not for me bringing it up, none of this would have happened". They turn to see Pocahontas running out the door and practically everyone chasing after her)

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**If anyone here is familiar with some of The Real Housewives shows, this fight is a homage and a mixture of two actual fights from this franchise. I just want to let you know these since this is supposed to be formulated as a show, some scenes are "edited" which is why some things seem so odd and contrive sometimes. It is blind of intentional for the reunion.**

**About the princesses, these girls cannot get it together. Whose sides are you on? Who do you think stirred the pot and started this big fight? Write it in the comments. I am going to do a big edit of all the episodes of the season right before I upload the season finale (Episode 10). Just to fix some errorthanks me to my IPod correct writing-thingy. Again, thanks for reading and commenting.**


	8. Season 1 Episode 7

**Author's Note**

**I would again like to thank everyone who read and commented on my last chapter, and it is one of the most popular episodes of the season. Bless you all and I hope you all are having a great summer. Enjoy these last weeks.**

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 7: Peace, Fun, and being Fortunate.

Tenochtitlan (Royal Dining Room)

(They turn to see Pocahontas running out the door and practically everyone chasing after her "YOU SAVAGE, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU. COWARD" Pocahontas screamed out of the top of her lungs, chasing after the Arabian couple. They look back to see Pocahontas and everyone else chasing thme and screams in panic "ALADDIN, THAT BITCH IS AFTER ME. GET HER AWAY FROM ME" being picked up by her fiance and he spoke "John needs to control that bitch. STAY BACK" he yelled to everyone else)

Jasmine: I could not believe that psychopath would make a huge scene at a royal dinner and chase after me like some savage. Ratcliffe was right about her (starts to hyperventilate) It ... It w... was... traumatic

Pocahontas: I don't know what caused me to chase after her like a bear goes after it's pray, but I could not sit back and handle how she put everything on me. It was embarassing.

Belle: Soon enough, Aladdin was ready to beat up Prince

("I'm going to confront that punkass because I KNOW HE COACHED HIS WIFE TO START THAT SHIT" putting his wife on the floor, and is on his way back to the royal area, but it is held back by John and Adam "BELLE, TAKE JASMINE TO OUR ROOM" he told her, with her whisking his fiancé to her room, but not without a fight "GET OFF ME. I CAN'T LET HIM HIT HIM" she screamed, pushing the brunette and running to her man. Everyone is gathering around looking at the group like monsters and they all decide to run off in their separate ways.)

* * *

Denmark (Eric and Ariel's bedroom)

(She sniffs the blankets as a reminder of the intimate night she shared with her husband and enjoyed the musky scent. She turned around to expect his body beside her and is shocked he is not there. She grunted as she got up "Uugh. Did he really have to go to the office so soon. We made love so he can be relieved of stress and all of those stupid duties are going to make him even more stressed" fixing her hair and putting on a robe)

(She entered into his office and lectured "It would be nice to wake up with you beside me at least sometimes. I swore yesterday you wanted to relax". He looked at her and said "Ariel, I have been behind on a lot of things, and I really need to catch up. Grimsby is here to help me with all these papers, that's how bad it is" He signed a paper and gave it to Grimsby. He continued "I promise in a few days, I will spoil you rotten with fun and other things" winking at her. She felt her presence unwelcome and announced "I am going to pay a visit to Carlotta" and left, hearing the men talk and rumble papers)

Ariel: The other princesses, Eric, and everyone has told me that I have never had to deal with any royal responsibility since I was the youngest princess and jus the wife of a "Prince" he likes to be called, but I'm not that clueless. I feel like I am not treated seriously.

* * *

Mexico (on canoes)

Belle: After that huge blowout a few days ago, the King refused to host us and instead made us slaves. We cannot leave until we worked hard to impress him. Us ladies wore the dresses Pocahontas wears and the men wore loincloths.

Snow White: The entire situation we found ourselves in was more than embarrassing. I've been a slave before, but being an Aztec slave is some serious crap that you need to avoid.

("I need the 12 of you to massage and clean my visitors from the Mayans" the ruler ordered. The Arabian couple were the most disgusted and Jasmine called out "You can force me to do anything else. I AM NOT washing and taking care of those fat perverts" causing the ruler to beat her with a whip. Aladdin pushed the ruler away from her and yelled "what are you, mad. DON'T put your hands on my fiancée." earning a whip from the ruler's wife "DON'T put yor hands on a ruler. Grab the stick" with everyone trying hard not to laugh.)

Pocahontas: I know I am all about peace and stuff, but watching them get whipped constantly was too funny. They had to wear these long wooden sticks around their necks the entire day.

("Just for that, you BOTH will be the concubines for my people for today", grabbing them as they scream and beg not to be used "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US" the two constantly yelled, as tears were rolling from their eyes and fear was building in them.)

Jasmine: (tears rolling down her face) What Al and I had to do was t...th...the worst things p...poss...possible. I had to watch my love get f...fu...fuck...ed by men, women, young, old, and it h...happ...happen...ed to me too. Of course they didn't force is but we knew what would happen if we didn't. We had to watch one another... Traumatic.

* * *

Royal Palace (Masseuse chambers)

(Each of the 5 couple went to massaging their approaches Belle by moving closer to her while massaging the old woman and says "You can not avoid me in this entire trip. We need to talk". She turned around and whispered "We are NOT going to do this here. Not in front of everybody" moving to massage the woman's feet. He moved to the old woman's legs and responded "There is nowhere else at the moment and this is the most privacy we have gotten in the last few days". She told him "There is NOTHING we can talk about. Oh yes, like blaming me for all the issues in your life and regretting to meet me.")

Belle: It took me a while to realize it, but I did start the argument by embarrassing him more than once. I am not a fan of apologizing though, but what he said was extremely rude and I never thought he thought of me so lowly.

("Can't they shut up already" complained John, who was massaging a man's head. "John, that wasn't very nice" Pocahontas told him. "This massage thing is very weird to me. I don't understand why people would touch strangers like this". He told her "Hey, it's true. And at least I didn't almost beat up a midget". She feels bad for a second and retorts back "Hey, I know you were attracted to it. You couldn't keep it off me when we made it back home the other night. But I'm ashamed it got us doing this". As they continued, he brought up "You know, I actually prefer doing this than being in England right now. I've been thinking about moving to Jamestown". Too excited to continue with her slave work, she ran to him and squealed "Oh My gosh John, that is AMAZING" giving him a bunch of kisses. A man with a whip yelled "BACK TO WORK")

Pocahontas: I know what others think about John Smith, but they don't know him like I do. Underneath those hard, tanned, muscular pecs and abs is a guy with a heart of gold

(Snow White "passes out" in the floor and her husband rushes to her side "Snow White, are you alright" feeling for a pulse. "Sir, my wife is 6 months pregnant and she just passed out. Can I take her to the room to take care of her" he asked one of the men. He responded "You must ask your master who you massaged if he is satisfied". Everyone looked at the satisfied master who the couple massaged and he announced "You two did a fantastic job. You may leave" which excited the Prince as he picked up his wife. She whispered in his ear "Great Job" as they left.

* * *

Denmark (In Carriage)

(The couple are riding through the town, though there is still a bit of awkwardness. Ariel broke the silence as usual and asked "What's the matter? You look so distraught". He looked at her and proclaimed "I should tell you what's going on, but I don't know how you're going to respond". Running through her hair nervously, she blurted out "Grimsby still doesn't like me, does he". Shocked at what she said, he quickly dismissed the thought "Oh heavens no, it's not that. I haven't told you much about the war that is going on, but you need to know. We're not doing good". A bit confused, she replied "So, you're losing")

Ariel: War in the merworld and the human world are quite different. Sure we fight and all, but it is an actual fight. With fists and stuff, and it is rare for someone to be killed.

("We lost about half of our men to them, and Stefan's men are moving towards the castle quickly. Him and his wife thinks we are on the trip with them". "I don't know how Aurora and Phillip could let them to do something like that to us. We were friends less than 6 months ago. They are really fighting dirty" she spoke after what he told her. She continued her thought by saying "We need to fight dirty then, even dirtier. And by that I mean to get them to the core with us destroying something they spent a lot of money on, so they can back off", with him shocked with what his wife just announced.)

Ariel: I have heard enough from my father about royal duties to know you have to play dirty sometimes.

* * *

Slave Homes

(Pocahotas washes her work clothes in a bucket as she spoke "Today wasn't that bad for us. No tension since Jasmine was gone, and we didn't have a lot of work to do". Snow White, who was laying on her bed retorted "I know. I can't even look at that disgraceful couple after what they tried to do to my husband and I. I bet she begged the master to let her screw all of those old wrinkly man, since that's what whores do" causing both of them to giggle.)

Snow White: You tried to harm me by spreading those racist rumors about me, shame on you. You THEN try to attack me when I am 6 months pregnant, you go to hell. I am not even going to acknowledge her. Se needs to respect me since I AM the original

(Aurora combs her hair overhearing them and commanded "Can you guys NOT gossip for once, I am tired of all this drama" Cinderella who is cleaning up the room out of instinct also added "We need to actually enjoy this trip, and this drama will not help". "You guys act like you don't gossip. I just expressed my opinion on something, just like you have been doing about Ariel for months now" the original princess commented. "You know what, I am sick and tired of all this drama. I heard about this festival from the other slaves, and we are allowed to go. We are ALL going to go to loosen up and forget about all our worries." the short-haired blonde declared, and clutched her stomach and groaned in pain after feeling a bold pain in her stomach, which everyone noticed. Snow quickly got up and asked "Are you alright" causing her friend to nod in agreement)

Cinderella: While things do get harsh sometimes with the Aztecians, their way of slavery is pretty soft. Outside of duties, we can roam and do whatever we wanted. Unlike my father-in-law's servants who has to deal with that mad-man (laughs uncontrollably). I am really looking foward to this party and nothing was getting in the way.

* * *

Tenochtitlan (Streets)

("Oh wow, this is beautiful. The party is crazy" Jasmine practically squealed. "She is correct for once. This was a great idea Cindy" Snow White commented. Aurora looked at the Aztecians dance and is fascinated by their different dances "Oh wow, their movements are so passionate, I want to try. Who wants to come learn with me?" she asked. Snow, Belle and Pocahontas agreed with her and ran off to the expert dancers. Phillip watches her wife and friends be taught how to dance and smiled. He said quitetly to himself "I have a bad feeling of tonight". Prince patted his friend on the shoulder and told him "You need to stop worrying. Everyone has even behaving since that failed dinner, and everyone is having a good time. Lets get a drink" while dragging him. They are joined by Charming and Adam.)

Belle: From what see have seen while being on this exotic land is the rich culture that stood out to us the moment we landed, the fiasco of the dinner, and even as slaves, where the people would sing their songs and teach is something unintentionally, but we never got to be a part of it. Who knew Cinderella's ideas and commands can actually turn out right (laughs weakly). The festival is her best one yet

(Aurora, Snow White, Pocahontas and Belle dances with the little kids, and Jasmine, Aladdin, John, Phillip and Charming play the aztecian instruments, enjoying their time at the festival, and everything is civil. The Prince Charming looked for his wife and asked the others "Do you know where Cindy went" causing the others to say no and nod their heads in unknowingness. He got up and ran through a crowd of people, trying hard to find his wife. He could not see his beautiful wife, and knew something was off. He heard a familiar scream and recognized his wife's voice and followed it.)

Snow White: Cinderella never knows when to take it easy when it comes to her body. I understand her unconscious need to work and do something, since we come from the same background, but never takes off for her body. It's scary sometimes.

(He stumbled on his wife and saw blood all on her dress and legs, and she's crying from her loss. "Don't tell me what I think just happened actually happened" starting to panic and his hands shake uncontrollably. She tried to get up, but her feet were too weak to support her and she fell back down, grunting in pain. "C...Char...Charming, I... I'm s...sorr..." getting interrupted "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain. WHY CINDERELLA" he started to yell. She spoke softly "Charming, please not now. I'm not in the mood for lectures. I'll get more than enough of that from your father when we get back" . "NO CINDERELLA. I TOLD YOU that you need to take it easy; I've been TELLING YOU THAT SINCE WE WED.)

Jasmine: So Aladdin and I are walking around, trying to find an alley to "eat" (looks around the room guilty), and we see Charming hovering over Cinderella, and she's on the floor and looked traumatized and scared.

("This is ALL YOUR FAULT CINDERELLA" he screamed, causing the Arabian couple who was walking by to stop and look at the situation. Cinderella quickly got up and shouted"HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS IS MY FAULT YOU JERK. I DID NOTHING TO KILL OUR BABY" she yelled, bursting in tears with Jasmine running to hold her. "What do you mean. As a WIFE, YOU are supposed to carry my babies so we can STAY IN POWER. WE HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR A YEAR" he said, smashing the wall beside him, causing Al to hold him back. He then continued to responded by freaking out "My father is going to KILL ME. I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL. Maybe he was right about you overall", earning him a slap in the face. "You bastard. You are just a PATHETIC DADDY'S BOY WHO CAN'T GROW SOME TESTICALS TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES. Get me out of here Jasmine")

* * *

Tenochtitlan River

Aurora: It is our last morning on this trip thankfully, and we all decided to go on canoes and then prepare to leave

(Snow White was caressing her stomach as her husband rowed the canoe. She asked "I wonder when the baby comes out if it will look like you, with brown eyes, brown hair, and sun-kissed skin, or will it look like me, pale as snow, black hair, and my big eyes". He told her "It would be a blessing if our boy looked like you. Either way, I don't care. I'm just glad we are finally going back home this afternoon". "Me too. It would also be a blessing if it looked like you too" she added)

Snow White: Even though this trip was mostly a downer for me, it did show me some people's true colours and taught me to be grateful for what I have. The Aztecians have so little, but manage to still carry through and are happier than anyone I've ever met.

(Cinderella and Charming are silent as ever, still ashamed of the event a few nights prior)

Cinderella: This trip was hell, absolute hell. I planned this so we can all solve our differences and to enjoy a great place together, but I instead split up a huge fight and got embarrassed and abandoned by my husband. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get home.

(The couple are rowing together as Aurora complained "This trip was not what I was expecting. The fight on the first night split up the group and made us slaves, lucky for us the slave system here sucks and we are able to leave. The only part that was fun is the festival, and to see your new tan" complimenting him. Flattered, he told her "You got a nice tan of your own Rose. We'll have a mini-vacation of our own when we reach to our castle. Guess my bad feelings about this trip went away")

Aurora: There were some ugly and tough times on this trip, and I do feel bad for unintentionally starting the big fight. But for a few moments, we had some fun and learned a blog about ourselves, and society period. I learned how blessed I am and that is what I coho owe to remember from this trip. Plus, I saw my husband shirtless for half of the trip

(Adam breaks the silence "I only came on this trip so I can be able to apologize for my behaviour after the meeting. It was unfair of me to blame every mess that happened to me on you" he put out. She looked down in embarrassment and finally admitted "It wasn't all your fault either. I should have kept my mouth shut and not make a scene. I knew how important it was. That felt better to say out loud". He grabbed he hand and said "I am glad we got that out of the way my Belle". She responded "Yes me too, but I do think we need to go through therapy)

Belle: I am glad certain things were put out on the table, whether it was me confessing to my husband or some of the other princesses confessing their opinions in one another to one another. They needed to get out and things always get better when they are ugly.

(She leans on her fiancé on the canoe which is not moving and confessed to him "This trip was traumatizing for me. We were practically sec sales to a bunch of nasty men and women, and we were attacked." He ran his hands through her hair and talked "I know, it was pretty nasty. These people are pretty sick, but some are generous and loving, which is what we witnessed from the festival and this trip wasn't bad for me" She moved her head to face him "Really? Why?" she asked. "Because it made WMD realize I want to marry you even sooner")

Jasmine: Well... this trip was a bust, but I did see an aggressive side to my fiancé that I did like when he was defending me. What I can say is it does beat fighting losers like Abis Mal and Mozenrath on a regular who does a lot worse.

(The native sat on the canoe braiding her hair "I can't wait to go home, and for you to officially move into Jamestown" He moved to so beside her and wrapped his arm around her "Me too. I'll have to handle a bunch of stuff before hand like the charges against me in England, but I'll be all yours" he confessed before making out with her and accidentally falling in the river)

Pocahontas: As my mother and Grandmother Willow say, focus on the positive. If you focus on the negative, you will be bitter and sour. Some people need to learn that lesson.

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_("What do you mean we lost a bunch of money father" Aurora asked. He looked at the couple in sadness and told them "While you were gone, Eric sent his men to attack your castle, and it is destroyed. Phillip grew mad and slammed his fists on the table and growled "Those bastards. I'm done playing games. Come on Aurora" barging out the room with her running behind him)_

_(The couple arrive at their other kingdom and sees a bankrupt sign. "Where the hell did this come from" she rhetorically asked. The Prince read the long note and told her "it says the kingdom has no ruler, since there is no offspring of King Adolf Laudenbach" making her gasp_

_Snow White: HELLO, I'M THE DAUGHTER OF ADOLF LAUDENBACH)_

_("Good morning father and Nakoma" Pocahontas spoke in her native tongue and hugged them each. "What's the matter" she asked her father and best friend. He sat down and told her "I don't have good news to tell you. Nakoma, it would be best if you tell her" looking down on his lap. Nakoma grabbed Pocahontas' hands announced "John Smith was murdered back in England from running from the guards" making et gasp and drops to cry hysterically)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Finally the Aztec episodes are over. This episode was especially a pain in the ass to write. Only 3 episodes left before the 2 par reunion so overall, 5 more posts. As usual, comment about how you felt about the episodes, characters, etc.**


	9. Season 1 Episode 8

**Author's Note**

**I would again like to thank everyone who read and commented on my last chapter. I do agree that the subtle rape was a bit too much, so I'll never do that again. I was researching a bunch about Aztec slavery and they lived like normal people, so I needed to spice it up. I apologize if I offended anyone. Onto the episode**

* * *

_Last time on the Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(On the women's canoe, it is separated with the Classics plus Pocahontas on the front and the two early renaissance princesses in the back. There is some awkwardness on the boat. Jasmine commented to Belle after seeing Pocahontas and Snow White look at her for a quick second "This is exactly what I was afraid of. Snow White would separate us into groups. I know she is telling Pocahontas a bunch of shit already" earning a sigh from the brunette.)_

_("So, how is the wedding planning going Jas" Cinderella asked. Pocahontas whispered to Snow "That wedding is never going to happen at this point". Snow replied by saying "That is because her father is broke and wants to get rid of Al. They made Agrabah broke and he is trying to find a prince to marry her, but she is used up" and they both laugh)_

_(She continued rambling "I remember hearing around Disney world that Snow and Jasmine got into it a few months ago, and she did not want to go to their engagement party, but why and how is Pocahontas involved". Belle told her "If you want to know so bad, ask them, but not now when they are getting a massage."_

_Belle: I wasn't going to tell her since it is none of my business. It is better to hear it from the people directly involved other other sources.)_

_("WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RASICT AND MY HUSBAND A WOMAN YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Snow screamed out of the top of her lungs. "You BITCH" and flips the table, causing everyone to move back, which now catches the men's attention. "Because YOU ARE SNOW. And are CLEARLY CRAZY TOO" Jasmine screamed back and pointed to Pocahontas "YOU ARE A BACKSTABBING, LOWLIFE, SHIT-STIRRING SAVAGE. NO WONDER WHY JOHN WANTS TO LEAVE YOU. I HATE YOU" and goes to lunge at her, but is held back by Belle and Aladdin, pushing them out of the way. "TOUCH ME, will you WILL be clubbed you bitter, hypocritical MONSTER" trying to go after her, but is held back by John, Aurora, and Adam._

_("HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS IS MY FAULT YOU JERK. I DID NOTHING TO KILL OUR BABY" she yelled, bursting in tears with Jasmine running to hold her. "What do you mean. As a WIFE, YOU are supposed to carry my babies so we can STAY IN POWER. WE HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR A YEAR" he said, smashing the wall beside him, causing Al to hold him back. He then continued to responded by freaking out "My father is going to KILL ME. I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL. Maybe he was right about you overall", earning him a slap in the face)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 8: Life carries on

France (Adam's Castle)

Ariel: Even though I did not go on the trip, I was curious as to what happened, since with this group, some type of drama happened.

(The readhead knocks on the castle door and Lumiere opens it "Bonjour mademoiselle" he greeted while kissing her hand. She continued walking in the house and called out "Belle, I'm here" Hume accidentally bumping into a box "what is with all these boxes" she said to herself as her friend came down the stairs and hugged her "Hey Ariel, it's been so long. Well, let's go to the library where there's more privacy" she commanded as they went to to the library

Belle: It was so nice to see Ariel after a week stuck with the other women. She made the right decision in not coming

("So when we left the train from Jamestown, there was automatically tension amongst the group. Jasmine started to whisper things to me and Pocahontas and Snow whispered a bunch of things to the others, and this continued all day" the brunette told her story of the trip. Ariel processed all the info and commented "I knew Pocahontas was going to be an issue from when I saw her at Jasmine and Aladdin's engagement party, didn't I". "You did" Belle agreed before continuing "So we were invited to dinner with the ruler of the land and he was an hour late. Aurora asked me before hand why there was so many issues amongst the group, and I told her to ask them at dinner, and she did". Confused with that she just heard, she listened to Belle explain "As soon as it was brought up, everyone snapped. Snow White flipped a table, Pocahontas and Jasmine were about to attack one another while being held by everyone, and Al wanted to beat up prince. The trip was bland after that")

Ariel: Am I shocked that the fight happened? Absolutely not. While they were fighting like hood rats, I was doing something productive.

* * *

England (King Stefan's Office)

Aurora: I was thrilled to reach back to my home, but I would return to even more problems

(The couple entered the office to see Kings Stefan, Lubert and Queen Leah standing there on a bunch of nerves. "What is the big issue that has all of you look like a bunch of statues" Phillip commented. His father who was too built up on anger lashed "PHILLIP! Now is NOT the time for jokes", scaring everyone for a bit. "I am sorry for my husband's attempt to make a joke. Clearly something is up, so tell us that before we tell you guys about the trip" Aurora said to get to the point. Her father bluntly stated "Our kingdom has lost millions of euros"."What do you mean we lost a bunch of money father" Aurora asked. He looked at the couple in sadness and told them "While you were gone, Eric sent his men to attack your castle, and it is destroyed.

Aurora: Those unclassy savages. Everyone knows how much that castle means to Phillip and I. Since they knew that my kingdom was whipping Eric from every direction, they took a cheap shot by destroying our would be home, which took a lot of funding. They just took it overboard.

Phillip grew mad and slammed his fists on the table and growled "Those bastards. I'm done playing games. Come on Aurora" barging out the room with her running behind him. They leave the office and she grabs his arms, pleading "What are you going to do Phillip. Just leave it". "NO" he yelled, flinging her off him. "They went too far, and you know it. It's time to end all these games, and I know you've wanted this done to over 3 months now. We're going" storming out of the castle and on his horse, with Aurora getting up to follow him onto his horse"

* * *

Denmark (Eric's Entrance)

(The British couple got off their horse and ran to the entrance. Phillip angrily banged on the door "ERIC, LET US IN YOU SISSY AND HANDLE THIS SHIT LIKE A REAL MAN". Afte many minutes of waiting, Aurora ran and found a piece of metal and slammed the door, letting them break into the house)

Ariel: Eric and I heard this noise from the front enterance, and heard yelling which belonged to Phillip. We knew why they were there, but we were not going to handle business in this way. Soon enough, they broke into our castle

(The guards soon roughly grabbed Phillip and Aurora as they yelled for the Danish couple. Eric and Ariel ran down the stairs and she screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING CAUSING A RUCKUS". Eric just stood there and watched tem struggle before saying "It is either we handle this shit in a professional and rational way in our office, or next time, it will be your father's castle Phillip" causing the British prince to attempt to attack him, despite his restraints. Starting to cry, Aurora pleaded "Please no, DON'T. We'll talk in your office, just PLEASE, NO MORE". Eric pointed FTP the stairs, indicating that the guards take the two in his office. Him and his wife join them and he declares "And we're not leaving until this is settled. Even if it takes days")

Ariel: It was honestly past due that this happened.

* * *

France (Charming's Castle)

Snow White: I was more than shocked when Cinderella asked if she could move in. It was sudden, but I knew something was off when she said it. She needed support and I was more than willing to give it

("Are you sure you want to do this Cinderella" Snow White asked, carrying down a light suitcase down the stairs. "I am positive Snow. You should have heard the conversation we had at the Aztecs and the day we left" Cindy commented, carrying 3 suitcases down the stairs. She continued " He blamed me for my miscarriage. I was more than careful with my pregnancy, and it's not like the Aztec is a clean place. The doctor says these things can just happen on their own" , putting down the suitcases on the floor. )

Cinderella: I would be lying if I said I had a great life. It is a lot better than when I was with my stepfamily, but I never knew how demanding Charming and his father is. I need to get away.

("We need to hurry up before the King and Charming come back to the castle. Let's go" she said while Snow opened the door to see Charming and his father enter the castle, shocked at what he is seeing. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" the king yelled, getting furious in .02 seconds. "I DEMAND AN ANSWER WENCH" he continued. Snow decided to break te ice by bowing to them "Your majesty. It is a delight to be in your presence" while he ignored the pregnant woman. Cinderella snubbed the King and looked at Charming dead in his eyes "I am leaving for a while. You have shown me that you value status and your father's threatening demeanour and opinions are more important than me and your own happiness. I am going to Snow White's and Prince's castle to live in for a while, while you decide what you want. I need a breather and clearly you do too. If you want this marriage to be annuled or you want to make this work, you know where I am. Come on Snow" she explained before heading to the carriage to purr her bags in. Snow White approached him and said "Sorry Charming. I am rooting for you two to come together" before she followed her blonde friend.

* * *

Powhatan Tribe (Sowing Tent)

("Alright women, how are those dresses coming along" Pocahontas asked, walking around the tent. "Perfect Pocahontas. The the fur you told us to get are perfect" one of the ladies commented while sowing. "So, is the celebration still on Pocahontas? There's been no word of your boyfriend" another lady commented. "No, he's coming back from England, that's why. The boat should be here tonight. I can't WAIT" Poca screeched a bit too lightly. Nakoma enters the tent and calls out "Pocahontas, your father has something he needs to tell you" and grabbed her hand. "John's here already. Let's go" she said, rushing them to her fsrher's tent)

Pocahontas: John was in England to sort out everything that he needed to handle when it comes to his capture by the British guards. He was gone for a few weeks after the trip, and now he is to come back. I was thinkig we can get engaged after he settled in Jamestown

(The two best friends entered the tent "Good morning father and Nakoma. I can't believe I forgot to greet you" Pocahontas spoke in her native tongue and hugged them each. "What's the matter" she asked her father and best friend. He sat down and told her "I don't have good news to tell you. Nakoma, it would be best if you tell her" looking down on his lap. Nakoma grabbed Pocahontas' hands announced "John Smith was murdered back in England from running from the guards" making her gasp and drops to cry hysterically. "T...th... th... This c... Ca... cant. B..." she attempted too protest, but kept on gasping hysterically with her father kneeling to hug her. "The ship came early and told the settlers and Thomas told us. I'm sorry" the chief declared.)

Pocahontas (tears slowly starting to fall out of her eyes). We were in such a good place compared to where we were in our documentary ***Pocahontas* **our people's were not friends, but co-existed, and we were headed to engagement. It is sad when good people have horrible things constantly thrown their way while ungrateful, undeserving arabics.. I mean people get married with no issues. Life is not fair

* * *

Germany (Snow White's original kingdom)

(They are in the carriage and the Prince mentions "I personally don't think that Cinderella should have moved in. She knows how her husband is and how it could affect their kingdom". Snow commented "I know, but you should have seen and heard her. She looked so drained. You just don't understand how her previous sutuation with her stepmother changds and drains you. I've been there")

Snow White: I think that our princes don't really understand us. They've had it perfect for their entire lives and had no struggles. I do agree with him about her leaving, but she needs to be happier. Anyways, I own two kingdoms because I was the only heir to the throne after my devil stepmother died, and I need to visit it and my people.

(The couple get out of the carriage and she brings up "It's been forever since I've been here. I should have came months ago. They arrive at their other kingdom and sees a bankrupt sign. "Where the hell did this come from" she rhetorically asked. The Prince read the long note and told her "it says the kingdom has no ruler, since there is no offspring of King Adolf Laudenbach" making her gasp "What does that mean. Did they just forget about me". The prince told her "Something does not smell right about this". Still confused over the sign, she mumbled to herself "Wait, they could not just claim bankruptcy on the kingdom without going through me. This is so strange".)

Snow White: HELLO, I'M THE DAUGHTER OF ADOLF LAUDENBACH. What type of bullcrap is this. They have no proof of this. They must have made some false documentation of him not having any children

(He told her "You know this means we need to hire an investigator to sort all this out right". "Obviously. But that does explain the increase of popularity on your kingdom" she confirmed. They walked back to their carriage to get to the bottom of this mystery)

* * *

Agrabah (Sultan's Palace)

Jasmine: I invited all the princesses minus 2 to my home to help me plan the wedding. I am super behind, and it is really beneficial for me to have a bunch of married princesses helping me.

("Jasmine, do you even have a theme for your wedding" Aurora asked. She turned around and told her "Of course. A traditional Agrabahian wedding, but in white". Everyone looked at her confused what that was until Ariel (who was helping Belle with the floor plcommen brought up "Uh Jasmine, as you can see, WE ARE ALL WHITE. What the hell is an Agrabah wedding supposed to be like?" Jasmine sighed "Since I MUST explain everything. Alright, the bride has a henna night where we put this stuff on our hands and body, and we listen to a bunch of Muslim music. This is kind of like a bachelorette party, but this is tradition to islamic families. I don't know all the details about it, but it's spiritual or something. During this time, the men are having a sahra, which is a bachelor party with no females. The next evening, we will have the rehearsal dinner. I added this part in. The next morning, the zaffa which is a huge parade will announce our wedding, and then the ceremony takes place. I strut in looking absolutely fabulous with my man waiting for me, and then my father will have a speech, giving me to him, and them we say our vows, kiss, and we leave while you all party so he can "de flower me" " she passionately explained)

Aurora: So a normal wedding. I know she's probably missing some steps because Jasmine's not very religious, but it'll do

Ariel: They leave right after the vows so Al can "de flower her" (laughs). Like he has not done that already

("That's great and all Jas, but we need to hae the floorplan set and ready to go before anything" Belle declared and got up to show her the sheet "Is this good enough" she asked. Jasmine studied the sheet and commanded "You forgot to draw the red carpet. What am I supposed to walk on. It's right at the entrance of the palace Belle". "Jasmine, where is the henna paety going to take place" Cinderella asked. Jasmine thought of it for a minute and told her "Not my room, that's too private. I do need to redesign it to make it couple friendly. How about the dining area. We can redecorate it and everything. Ooh Aurora, I need you help", causing the British one to get up and go to her "What do you need". The Arabian looked to her and told her "I need you to help me clean my room and to redesign it. Aladdin cannot live with our bedroom looking like a girl-fest")

Aurora: Ugh, going in her bedroom, where she did you know what with you know who! Disgusting.

* * *

Disney World Red Carpet (Hercules Premiere)

Belle: Whenever Disney premieres a new documentary (In this case Hercules), all of the characters from the previous documentaries in the canon walk the Disney Red Carpet and to watch the film. It's been a few weeks since the trip, and I am going to invite them to my ball

(Snow White, the Prince, and the Seven Dwarfs get out of their carriage and walk the red carpet to take pictures for the Disney press. "She sees Pocahontas who just took her picture and approached her "I love premieres. I love seeing which documentary and people are going to join us next". Fixing her hair, Pocahontas added "I know. This is my second one attending, and I met Esmeralda and them from the last one. I'm not looking foward to seeing Jasmine and some of the others though". Belle saw the two of them and approached them "Hey you guys, how are you doing" she greeted, hugging them."We're good. I heard about this ball you and Adam are planning. What's up with that". Just being reminded of the ball, she bluttered "Oh yes. We are an official kingdom now after we signed all the papers and stuff and as a celebration, I would like you two, and your husbands to come", remembering of what happened to John, she apologized "I'm sorry Pocahotas for what happened". Trying to not to think about it, she quickly reaffirmed "I'll be at your ball, and I'm sure Snow White will be too. Just don't put me near your friend, and I'll be good")

Pocahontas: I always skeptical when I am around Belle. The reason is that she kind of comes off as messy. I heard she forced Aurora to blurt out the issue between everyone which caused the big fight, and edge played both sides of the fence when it came to Aurora and Ariel. Grandmother Willow told me to watch out for her

(Jasmine and Ariel walk over to Belle and the readhead asks her "Do you know how much you look like a chicken with their head cut off you look like Belle? You're all over the place". The brunette replied "I am promoting my ball Ariel. This is very important to Adam and I, and this is to show everyone in Disney and in France to take us and our kingdom seriously. Which is why I need to tell you guys no drama". Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora are excitedly waiting for the doors to the film to open. "I hope we get a new princesses from this movie. Hopefully if this is the case, she can replace Jasmine" Snow White said, throwing some shade, and causing the other two to look at her. "Snow White, you're so much better than this mean, trash talking person that has shown recently" Aurora commented. Mickey and Minnie Mouse walked to the mic and told everyone "Hello everyone and welcome to the premiere of our newest film Hercules" causing everyone to clap.)

Jasmine: The film itself, it's as screwed up and contrived as Pocahontas. I can't wait to meet Hercules and Megara though

Cinderella: While the premiere was going on, I noticed there being two groups, with me practically running back and forth to each one of them. No wonder why people consider me the leader of the group

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(The Chief tells her "Pocahotas, you are not getting any younger. Nakoma is already married and is preparing to get pregnant, while you are still running around". Pocahontas glared at her father as she retaliated back "Father, my boyfriend JUST DIED. I need to grieve". "That was what the funeral was for. I told Uttamatomakkin that you are interested. I thought you had changed and matured Pocahontas")_

_(Belle looks a everyone at the table being happy and suddenly asks "So Aurora and Ariel, is everything all good between you two. You two seem so relaxed. I guess war can do that to people" causing everyone to look at her)_

_Cinderella: I could not believe Belle. I saw the signs when she was playing both sides with them months ago, and I am seeing the shadiness now. Someone needs to check her)_

_("What proof do you has that he is not my father you bastard" Snow White challenged. The huntsman brought out a bunch if papers and threw it in the desk for her to look at it "Here it is Snow White. Diary entries, documents, etc. The Queen left me in her will. I want my lover's kingdom back". "You are SICK" Snow White yelled.)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**John Smith died, or did he? Did Ariel and Aurora settle their differences business related and personal related? Is Snow White actually not a true princess to her original kingdom? So many questions, and some will still not be answered this season.**

**Two more episodes left in the season, and then the reunion. This has been really fun to write and read the comments so keep commenting. Thank you all.**


	10. Season 1 Episode 9

**Author's Note**

**Again, thanks to everyone who continues to read and comment on this story. Can you guys believe it? The second-last episode. A lot can still happen in 2 episodes though. I am also happy there are some Snow White fans/Jasmine haters, and Jasmine fans/Snow White haters. It builds up for few are and controversy, and different perspectives.**

* * *

_Last time on the Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Eric just stood there and watched them struggle before saying "It is either we handle this shit in a professional and rational way in our office, or next time, it will be your father's castle Phillip" causing the British prince to attempt to attack him, despite his restraints. Starting to cry, Aurora pleaded "Please no, DON'T. We'll talk in your office, just PLEASE, NO MORE". Eric pointed to the and he declares "And we're not leaving until this is settled. Even if it takes days")_

_(Nakoma grabbed Pocahontas' hands announced "John Smith was murdered back in England from running from the guards" making her gasp and drops to cry hysterically. "T...th... th... This c... Ca... cant. B..." she attempted too protest, but kept on gasping hysterically with her father kneeling to hug her. "The ship came early and told the settlers and Thomas told us. I'm sorry" the chief declared._

_Pocahontas (tears slowly starting to fall out of her eyes). We were in such a good place compared to where we were in our documentary ***Pocahontas* **our people's were not friends, but co-existed, and we were headed to engagement.)_

_(We're good. I heard about this ball you and Adam are planning. What's up with that". Just being reminded of the ball, she bluttered "Oh yes. We are an official kingdom now after we signed all the papers and stuff and as a celebration, I would like you two, and your husbands to come", she quickly reaffirmed "I'll be at your ball, and I'm sure Snow White will be too. Just don't put me near your friend, and I'll be good"_

_Pocahontas: I always skeptical when I am around Belle. The reason is that she kind of comes off as Willow told me to watch out for her)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 9: A Ball with Beauties and Beasts

Powathan Tribe (Pocahontas' Tent)

(Her father enters her tent to see her curled up in a ball. He touched her and told her "Pocahontas, we need to have a conversation. You can't curl up here forever. Your people are counting on you", causing her to look up at him. She stood up and proclaimed "Father, I am not in the mood for a conversation". He said "I know you are grieving over that John boy, but this is about your future" with her giving him an irritated look.)

Pocahontas: Oh my goodness, I know exactly where he lie leading up to with this conversation.

(The Chief tells her "Pocahotas, you are not getting any younger. Nakoma is already married and is preparing to get pregnant, while you are still running around". Pocahontas glared at her father as she retaliated back "Father, my boyfriend JUST DIED. I need to grieve". "That was what the funeral was for. I told Uttamatomakkin that you are interested. I thought you had changed and matured Pocahontas" he muttered to her before continuing "You should have been married 3 years ago Pocahontas". She turned away before saying "I don't even know who Uttamatomakkin is dad. I'm not having this conversation right now" she declared before leaving her father.)

* * *

France (Beast's Castle)

(Belle is watching over a bunch of servants set up for the ball and asks "Where's my father". Cogsworth walks over to her and informs her "He is with Mrs. Potts" refusing to tell her the nasty parts. This causes her to grunt as she told him "I could really use his help. She sees the long carpet Lumiere is setting up and rushes over him to complain "NO, no, no, no, no, NO Lumiere. Where did you get this from?". He responded to her by smugly saying "This is the rug that we've always used Madame. You wanted us to move it so the floor could be mopped". She grunted in frustration before yelling "NO. You were SUPPOSED TO GET THE NEW, BRIGHT red carpet", running through her hair in nervousness.)

Belle: I never knew how stressful planning for an event like this can be. And I know all the other princesses are going to be extremely snobby and judgemental about this event. I need to fundraise the education in the kingdom

(Maurice and Mrs. Potts comes down the straits and approaches Belle covered with hickeys. She turns to see the marks on her father and friend and complains in disgust "Gross. Are you two serious! The party is in less than 8 hours and barely anything has been done. I've been stressing out about to go bald like you while you two were ... engaging in some FLING. Did you at least tally up the approved invites". Maurice fixes himself as he answered "That was done 3 days ago daughter". Mrs. Potts added in "You really need to lower your stress before you hurt yourself")

Belle: Sometimes I feel like I am stuck in a life with a bunch of people that are incompetent

* * *

Germany (Snow White's Office)

Snow White: I have done some digging to figure out who would throw out that type of slander and allegations about me and my father to get my kingdom, and it only led me to one person.

(The prince walked back and forth in nervousness aa he spoke "This... This can go wrong really quick Snow. Why don't we just give the man what he wants. She sat on her chair with no worry "I need to sort this out baby. He was the only one who was loyal to her and from what I have known hated my father". "But he is a murderer" he said back. "There are a bunch of security around the castle, and I've dealt with him before" she reassured him. Three guards escorted the Huntsman into the room as the scary man mockingly greeted "Well well well, if it isn't the precious Snow and her nameless Prince Charming." He looked at the Prince and demanded "Leave NOW" The Prince looked at his wife, who nodded her head for him to leave.)

Snow White: I hae dealt who trashy people in my life (cough)Jasmine(cough), but I have never met someone who is worst than the Huntsman.

("So, you finally found out it was me who exposed you" he smugly taunted. "First, there needs to be a truthful speculation of the lies that my kingdom is bankrupt and my father is not my father". He laughed in front of her face before revealing "I have proof dearie. Right here with me" patting his bag. "What proof do you have that he is not my father you bastard" Snow White challenged. The huntsman brought out a bunch of papers and threw it in the desk for her to look at it "Here it is Snow White. Diary entries, documents, etc. The Queen left me in her will. I want my lover's kingdom back". "You are SICK" Snow White yelled. "I was on her will and it is all right here" he revealed, throwing her will to her to read. "If you want to go legal on me, you can, bu the proof is against you. Have fun reading" he taunted before leaving. She picked up one of her father'e diary entries and read it before crying "No. T... This can't b...be" )

* * *

House of Mouse

Aurora: I asked Ariel to meet me so we can clear the air. Sure we did that on the business level with our husbands, but it was just that; business

(Ariel enters the club and as she sees Aurora, she greets "Hello Aurora". The blonde who was seated retorted back "Hi. I am glad that you could make it here today. I firstly want to say that I am glad we put the war behind us". The redhead who was bored told her "Me too. Are you excited for Belle's ball tonight". "Yes, but we are not here for that", causing Ariel to cock her head back, shocked by the sudden harshness.)

Ariel: Really? You nee to chill out. Don't come for me with that attitude

("I asked you to come here to discuss the grounds I want us to have around eachother and with the group" causing Ariel to hum in agreement. "During that fight as Jasmine's engagement party, I was taken aback by the amount of violence you were sending my way)

_(Ariel pushes Aurora to the wall, and puts one arm in the wall close to her face, saying "Bitch please. We can afford to pay in cash, unlike you FRIEND.)_

("We are supposed to be role models, and Mickey is counting on us to have a classy behaviour, and I would like ANY issue to get that far. It took me to a place where I do not want to be again" the blonde vented. Ariel, relieved that this was not an attack, vented as well "I was just hearing so many things that sounded like something you would say, and... you know what, I'm not going to relive the past. There was violence from BOTH ends")

_("Get out of my FUCKING FACE" yells Aurora, poking Ariel in both of her eyes, and throws her on the floor.)_

("I do not want to go to that bad behaviour again either. Are we cool?" she asked. "We are cordial, yes" Aurora agreed, raising her glass and clanking it with Ariel's. "I also do not want all the personal stuff about the war to reach the girls. That is private, and totally not necesssary" Aurora declared. "Agreed" Ariel responded.

* * *

France (Beast's Castle)

Belle: My ball is finally here. I get to finally show people that I DO has what it takes to be a royal

(Belle and Adam are sitting in their royal chairs watching the members of the neighbouring French kingdoms enter and settle in. Cinderella and Charming link arms together and he whispers in her ear "Please do not let them know that we are havig any issues" and she whispered back "I would not have it any other way. Just don't expect us to walk off and dance all night like we did the night we met". Belle saw the couple enter and could tell something is off by looking at them whisper and their faces. "Hey, what's going on" she greeted, running to hug Cindy)

Cinderella: I was not in the mood to celebrate at all, but if I did not show up, the kingdoms would question our marriage and press from Disney was there too, and a bunch of speculation would surface

("You sure cleaned up around here Belle. Where are the others?" she asked. "They should be on their way soon" Belle responded as they just stood there nervously.)

Belle: Did she think I did not know better than that? Really? I'll keep your little secret

(Ariel and Eric soon showed up and took pictures for the press. "I am suprised that Belle put all this effort in the ball. I'm impressed" she praised before continuing after she saw Aurora and Phillip "There's Aurora and Phillip. We should take pictures with them to let everyone know we're cool", with him nodding. They met up with Aurora and Phillip who were walking the red carpet, and soon joined them to take a bunch of pictures. Phillip whispered the is wife's ear "What the hell are they doing. They think we're best friends")

Aurora: I felt like Ariel was playing it up for the cameras a bit too much. I don't like the fakeness

* * *

France (Adam's Castle)...2 Hours Later

Cinderella: The ball has been going on for 2 hours, and Pocahontas still has not shown up

(Belle ran to Snow White, who was drinking with her prince and asked "Do you know where Pocahontas is? She was supposed to be here, and people are starting to talk. Have you heard from her?". The black-haired princess responded "To be honest, no. I haven't heard from her all day. Sorry". Aurora approached them and asked "Do you guys know where Pocahontas is? Disney paparazzi wants the Princesses to do an interview". This made the other two even more nervous. "Isn't it obvious? She ditched the ball so she could avoid me" Jasmien confirmed, which caused Snow to scoff and snarkly told her "Goodness, not everything is about your big head Jasmine. This is serious".)

Aurora: No one heard from Pocahontas that day, and we were wondering if something happened to her. Maybe it had to do with John Smith

* * *

France (Paris)

(Pocahontas is in a carriage, growing frustrated that the ride is taking so long "UGH. Do you even know where you're going horseman" she complained. "I'm sorry. It's this STUPID horse. GET" the coachman yelled as he whipped the horse. The horse suddenly collapsed on the floor, which she heard the thud, causing her to leave the carriage in frustration "You have GOT to be kidding me. DO YOU THINK WHIPPING THE HORSE WILL MAKE IT DO WHAT YOU WANT! You are a MONSTER" she lectured and left the coachman. She realized that she is lost and yelled in anger. A hunchback was on his way to approach her.)

Pocahontas: I will be very honest; I hate European transportation. No I am not racist, bu it is wrong how they treat and use the animals to get them to travel them to wherever they want. It would be different if they used kindness but they use violence

* * *

(The 6 princesses are sitting down on chairs in the holiday as they were questioned by te Disney Press. "Snow White, we heard that your kingdom is going through a bankruptcy, and you are losing one of them altogether. What happened" a journalist said, shocking all the other princesses. Trying to give a calm answer, she replied "I would not say bankruptcy. My husband and I's kingdom is thriving extremely well, but the one my evil stepmother ruled was destroyed from the moment my ... Father died", with her nerves building, and the others shocked.)

Aurora: Oh my gosh. She was going through all of this and never said a word to me. She has true class to admit that to everyone and to not go crazy

Jasmine: Wow. Snow's kingdom; her original one is in bankruptcy. She was always berating to is how she had 2 while we had one and now she's just like us. It is sad, but she can't blame it all on her stepmother who was deceased for years

(The press moved on from Snow White and pointed their mikes to Jasmine "You and Aladdin have soon became THE couple, with your second documentary Return of Jafar out, and your series becoming a big hit. Are we goin to see your wedding on the show? Has your kingdom thrived from the series, sequel, and the business ventures?". The Arabian princess responded with a long answer "I'll first adress the wedding. I don't think it will be on the series. We are sadly wrapping that up, and the wedding will be next week. From what my father told me, Agrabah has thrived extremely well as we gained many connecions to Eurpoe from it. I'm living a fairytale with my lovely fiancé". A journalist then asked Cinderella "Now going to marriages gone wrong, we heard that you and Charmig are about to annul the marriage. Are you going to move back in with your evil stepfamily? Did Charming cheat and having another baby" with the princesses being disgusted by the questions being asked. "Well as you all can see, Charming and I came TOGETHER, so an annultion is not happening, and no he is not havig another baby" she said with ease.)

Ariel: Gosh those questions were awful. We knew nothing about her and Charming having issues but it's not like she would tell us. What is in the dark must down to light

Snow White: I become more and more impressed with Cinderella more and more each day. No one should go through what she went through and she perseveres every time

("Are everything fine with the two of you and how is the war going on" a press member asked. "Everything is sorted out between Auroras aminty kingdom and the info is private, so there is no more addressing this. Thank you" she bluntly responded before anyone can say anything. "This ball is fantastic Belle. You and the Beast are becoming cilivized, and it is great" the press said, offending her a bit with the insult and she said "Thank you".)

Belle: Everyone hates the press, but we also need them to spread the word of certain things. All about business

* * *

(Pocahontas finally shows ask to the castle and hugs Quasimodo for bringing her "Thank you so much. I am hours late, but I am here now. Are you sure you don't want to join the festivities" she asked. He nervously shakes his head before she drags him in the castle. "Oh look, Pocahontas is here" Ariel exclaimed loudly and goes to hug her. Everyone else but 1 runs to hug her and Belle told her "You missed the brutal press meeting". "I still do not understand these weird words. Oh, its where you get interviewed" She commented."We just starting to dine on the dinner table, so join us" Aurora announced and everyone made it back to their seats.)

Jasmine: When I saw Pocahotas show up 4 hours late and in that awful attire, I wanted to pluck out my eye balls

("So, you blessed us with your presence 4 hours late" Jasmine hissed at the table and her fiance whispered "behave Jasmine. We are not going to have a repeat of the trip". Pocahontas looked at her and said "Whatever Jasmine. I am sorry everyone. My coachman was lost and dragged me to Paris. I was him whipping the horse and I lectured him right before leaving" then took a seat next to Aladdin since there was no other seats. Belle clings her wine cup to make an announcement before carrying on with her speech "I would like everyone's attention. I would like to thank everyone for attending this event. It really means a lot to Adam and I. Before we eat, I would like to ask for donations so we can donate to the schools and churches in our neighbourhoods. We believe that culture and education is very important and people should have the option to get the best of it". People soon got up to donate money to her and she put it in a safe as her guests started eating.)

Pocahontas: Am I surprised that Belle asked us for donations? Absolutely not. She seems like a blood-sucking business woman, so why should we expect any less

(The princesses and their husbands sat in a separate table and the classics silently sent their condolences to Pocahontas. "I am sorry for what happened to John Smith. He was so young; actually he was the oldest of the men but young nonetheless" Cinderella chirped. Aurora grabbed her hand and reassured her "You were everything John could ever ask for and you truly made his life worth living and enjoying. he told me his life was complete when he met you". "I can't believe that i did not even notice. I am so sorry for not even checking up on you" Snow apologized. Pocahontas, touched by their kid words told them "Let's think of positive tonight. So, tell me what's happening")

Ariel: I was looking around the table and it was great to see the group in peace and behaving. That is the first

(Belle looks a everyone at the table being happy and suddenly asks "So Aurora and Ariel, is everything all good between you two. You two seem so relaxed. I guess war can do that to people" causing everyone to look at her. Phillip harshly told her "Belle, you always find a way to bring your nosy self into people's business". Adam got up in defence and spat to him (not literally) "Don't you talk to my fiancé like that. She was curious and since everyone talked to her about it, she is justified for asking. She is allowed to have her own opinion unlike your wife because you don't allow it. I don't care to hear your response".)

Cinderella: I could not believe Belle. I saw the signs when she was playing both sides with them months ago, and I am seeing the shadiness now. Someone needs to check her)

(Ariel cleared her throat before talking "We settled everything out and there is no issue. We can be adults" before continuing to eat. Belle continued to ask "So everything about the money was sorted out. You either have Phillip and Aurora the money they needed or they downsized. That money skua film was a fiasco" rested her head on her heads, shocking everyone though everyone was trying to hide it. "Belle, can we talk to the side. NOW" Cinderella declared instead asked, grabbing Belle to talk to her in the hallway.)

Belle: People were over reacting. It's not like it was not over the place. I want to know something, I ask. It is not that serious

("Cinderella finally let her go when they were in a secluded hallway and told her "Why are you so messy. You always of yourself in the middle of people's business, egging on fights". Belle flipped we hair behind her shoulders almost in a bored way before responding "I am not stirring the lot Cindy. I would never do that". "You stirred each and every conflict that's happened. I was when you stirred the pot with Ariel, and Aurora told me a out you for int her to ask Snow about all that on the Aztec trip" she revealed.)

_("Ariel, I need to tell you something that I have heard" tells Belle and Ariel has a curious face. "I was at Mickey's ball the other night, and I heard Aurora telling Pocahontas and a bunch of others that you and Eric owe her and Phillip 28 million euros from the deal you made" explained Belle, frustrating Ariel. I know they have financial issues after the investments, but I did not know that heifer was that trifling to attempt to rob me. They are dumber than a sack of rocks. The apple does not fall from the tree. Look at their parents" Ariel points out as her and Belle laugh, while Cinderella has a disgusted face.)_

("Excuse me. Don't put this crap on me. It is not my fault that the others got into it with one another and I am insulted that you would even accuse me of something like that" Bee retorted before continuing "And you really need to stop thinking you are some leader of the group and know everything all know about Cha..." getting cut off by Cinderella "Just SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE", using her hand to close it)

Cinderella: Oh no she did not. Is she really coming for me right now. You don't want to go there with me Belle because unlike Snow, I WON'T hold back on my hood side.

("You really do not want to go there with ME Belle cause I will ruin you if you piss me off" Cinderella informed her. "So is theatres a threat Cinderella. You're the boss and should set the example, and that is not how a boss should act" pointing at her with Cindy grabbing her arm and throwing it aside before spitting back at her "You are riding on the wrong team Belle. Just a warning. Nice ball by the way" and walks back to the dining room, leaving Belle shocked.)

Belle: I understand you wanting to be classy and sophisticated, as I am the same, but that does not mean you get to walk around like you are some boss and stick up your nose sweetheart. Don't come for me unless I send for you *quote from Kenya Moore*

* * *

_Next time on the season finale of The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Snow White shows up to the henna party and sees everyone with this weird brown stuff on them "Uh... what is this. Aren't we supposed to be at a bachelorette party and do things bachelorette-y" she commented. Jasmine walks up to her and replies "You are so uneducated. It is henna. We pui this on out skin for design and we rub it off for a lasting print. Also, please behave". "I'll behave when you behave" Snow said right back to her)_

_(Ariel feels a bad feeling in her stomach and looks like she is about to throw uChina pocahontas saw this and asked her "Are you alright Ariel" rich before she ete thrown up on and screams, with everyone laughing_

_Jasmine: That was a great wedding present Ariel. You are my girl (laughs hysterically)_

_Ariel: Am I sick? I hae neve felt so awful and bad in my entire life)_

_(Everyone is at the reception waiting impatiently with Aurora commenting "Wasn't the wedding supposed to start 3 hours ago". Eric added "What if they bailed on it. Aladdin was more than nervous last night")_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Yes, finally. 1 more episode left. How do yall feel about Cindy checking Belle? And there being no more war Ariel-Aurora plot? All I have to say is to keep Aladdin King of Theives in mind. There will also be the reunion after the finale, so there will be 2 posts for that and a LONG authors note as another chapter.**

**1:Finale**

**2: Reunion Part 1**

**3: Reunion Part 2**

**4: Authors Note.**

**So 4 more posts.**


	11. Season 1 Episode 10

**Author's Note**

**The Season Finale, we are finally here. Again, thanks to all the supporters who commented and read this article. This was a little summer project for me and I am glad that it is coming to an end. I would have never made it through without the readers though.**

* * *

_Last time on the Real Princesses of Disney..._

_("So, you finally found out it was me who exposed you" he smugly taunted. "First, there needs to be a truthful speculation of the lies that my kingdom is bankrupt and my father is not my father". He laughed in front of her face before revealing "I have proof dearie. Right here with me" patting his bag.)_

_("I do not want to go to that bad behaviour again either. Are we cool?" she asked. "We are cordial, yes" Aurora agreed, raising her glass and clanking it with Ariel's. "I also do not want all the personal stuff about the war to reach the girls. That is private, and totally not necesssary" Aurora declared. "Agreed" Ariel responded.)_

_("You really do not want to go there with ME Belle cause I will ruin you if you piss me off" Cinderella informed her. "So is that a threat Cinderella. You're the boss and should set the example, and that is not how a boss should act" pointing at her with Cindy grabbing her arm and throwing it aside before spitting back at her "You are riding on the wrong team Belle. Just a warning. Nice ball by the way" and walks back to the dining room, leaving Belle shocked.)_

* * *

_Intro_

_Snow White: Wishing Wells work. My life is an example of a wish come true_

_Cinderella: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and my heart is as big as you can imagine_

_Aurora: I am the perfect example of a princess. Class, Beauty, and knows when to be a Damsel in Distress_

_Ariel: I don't sit around wishing for a Prince or a big castle, I go after my dreams whether you like it or not._

_Belle: Anyone can be a princess, but it takes REAL smarts to be a strong woman_

_Jasmine: I know my worth, and I know I am worth A LOT_

_Pocahontas: I'm in touch with my feelings and spirits, just like the Colors of the Wind_

_All 7 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney_

* * *

"Season 1 Episode 10: There's A Party Here In Agrabah

Germany (Prince's Castle)

Cinderella: I have invited Charming over so we can discuss the state of our marriage. I love him vey much, but I cannot deal with all the tension, stress and arguing with him and his father. I want I actually listen to his side

(Cinderella walks down the stairs and opens the door to greet her husband "Hello Charming", giving him a hug. "You clean up well Cindy, as always" he complimented. "Thank you. Let's sit" she told him as they walked to the dining room and sat across one another. She continued by saying "I know things went downhill quickly in the past 4 months regarding to our marriage, and I want... no, I need to hear your side of the situation". He cleared his throat before speaking "That is great he uses I felt like I never got the chance to. Cinderella, I know things have been hard for you; they have been hard for me too. You don't understand how it feels to constantly have to live up to your parents and everyone else's expectations. I feel like you are not that understanding when it comes to that because of your childhood" with her nodding.)

Cinderella: He's really no going to go with the "living up to my father" thing again, is he?

("But Charming, when it comes to a marriage, it is between husband and wife, not father and son with the wife being sidelined. It is between US as a couple. We are the ones that will raise children together. We are the ones who are sleeping in the same bed every night" she preached. "Speaking about sleeping arrangements, when are going to come back home?" He asked. "That is none of your concern Charming. I will NEVER return to the castle if you are messing with a concubine like I know you are. Clean up your act and then I'll return home" she told him Bedford leaving the room.

* * *

Denmark (Ariel and Eric's bedroom)

(Ariel is trying on a bunch of Arabian dresses and is struggling to make it fit her hips and stomach. "I don't know why this is so tight. They fit fine two weeks ago" continuing to struggle. Her husband watched her and snickered for a bit before saying "Maybe they shrunk when they were washed". "Jasmine would be so disappointed if I can not do into this dress" pulling it up until the dress rips on her hip section, exposing them "Crap")

Ariel: I do not know why I cannot fit into clothes anymore. It's not just the Arabian dress, but my other normal dresses too. I think I'm getting fat

(She turned around to face her husband and asked "Eric, am I getting fat", putting him in a hard predicament. He stutters for a good minute before replying "Maybe you're pregnant?". She looked in the mirror and said "Maybe. But I am not carrying any eggs. Snow White is laying an egg in her vagina isn't she? But in humans, the egg grows", confusing her husband.)

Ariel: I still don't really understand how pregnancy works down to the detail. No one in the castle told me. I hope at the moment that I am not because I am still not in speaking terms with my family and I want everything to be cleared out before hand

* * *

Germany (Garden Area)

Snow White: After going head to head with the Huntsman for the first time in years, I started to do more and more research about my parents and it turned out to be true. If he is not my father, then who is?

(Snow White and Aurora are walking through their garden together discussing a bunch of things. "So while everyone is living happily, we are struggling with money issues. Isn't life great" Aurora spoke. "It can be, but I'm really bummed out since finding out about the news" Snow White revealed, starting to shed tears. She continued "My father was the only parent I got to know before he died when I was 8, and now I know none of my biological parents. I... I feel so empty" before feeling a pain in her stomach, grasping it as she grunted. Aurora rushed to her and asked "Are you alright". "Yes Aurora. The pains come every once in a while during the last trimester" Snow reassured her

Snow White: Honestly, I am hoping that my baby comes really soon, so I can focus on something positive and Audi e one of my biggest goals to be a mother. Sure, I am the youngest of the girls, but I also feel like I'm the most motherly as well.

("So, tell me about what's going on with you" Snow asked. I told you about how everything was sorted out between Ariel and I right" with Snow nodding. "We lost A LOT of money and the castle was destroyed. Because it cost so much to build, it took a lot of funding from other aspects, so we lost profit in so many ways. I'm afraid of going broke" she revealed. "It's funny how things can be perfect in one moment and then hell in a flip if the moment" Snow said with Aurora agreeing.

* * *

Agrabah (Jasmine's Room)

Jasmine: Tonight is my henna night, and I am more than excited (squeals). I finally get to show the girls some of my culture, and I have not gotten henna since I was 13. I can not wait for Al to see my designed body. It is tradition for weddings, and I want it in a special spot too

("Take everything to the patio. I don't trust these girls in my rom for too long" she told her servants. She looked around nervously to hide all of her pleasure toys, makeup, and a bunch of other things on her bathroom cupboard and locked it with her key. She hears a knock and opens it to see Cinderella and Belle "Hello" she said weakly. "You two are here extremely early. It doesn't start for anothe hour and fifteen minutes" she revealed. They take a good look at her room and are suprised with how it looks.)

Belle: I am actually shocked with Jasmine's room. I thought it was going to be dirtier... muskier

("Well, the servants and hen wa designers are set in the patio, so you two can make comfortable over there. I still have to go through certain things" she told them, with Cindy and Belle going to the patio and sat down, with the servants rushing to serve them. "Just remember what I said at your ball. Keep it at a zero with your messiness" she warned the brunette. Belle rolled her eyes and retorted "Please stop with the boss behaviour Cinderella. You are not fooling anyone with that act. I don't do the shadiness of the classics" receiving a dirty look before Cindy called for a servant. "Can you tell me in detail what this henna is" the blonde asked)

(Jasmine was at the gate waiting for the other princesses and sees Pocahontas, Ariel and Aurora and yells "Hey gals, you all look nice in your Muslim dresses" and handshaked all three of them. "Let's go where the fun is" bringing to her patio.)

* * *

Agrabah (Jasmine's Patio)

(The 6 ladies are getting henna put on their arms and legs. "Jasmine, how long do we have to keep this on until we wash it off to see the marks" Aurora asked. "I don't know chile. My servants are the ones who take care of that. Where the hell is Snow White anyways" she complained. "I try to be nice to her, but she continues to push my buttons" Jasmine continued. "She'll be here soon Jasmine. Snow told me that she'll be late. She had to deal with something" Cinderella revealed.

Ariel: I think Snow White is being very disrespectful. It is expected of all the Disney Princess to support one another's events and this is the second time Snow clearly does not give a shit

(Snow White shows up to the henna party and sees everyone with this weird brown stuff on them "Uh... what is this. Aren't we supposed to be at a bachelorette party and do things bachelorette-y" she commented. Jasmine walks up to her and replies "You are so uneducated. It is henna. We put this on out skin for design and we rub it off for a lasting print. Also, please behave". "I'll behave when you behave" Snow said right back to her. She walked over to her friends and is confronted by Aurora who asks "Why were you late Snow White? You're staring to annoy everyone with this". She scoffed and retaliated "You are overreacting. I gave my kingdom away today.)

Pocahontas: The henna night turned out to be uneventful; shocking. I did get a replica of my red tattoo on my other arm, with circles (shows it off). Isn't it cool.

Jasmine: Honestly, it was a bore, but I would take that over drama. They were impressed with it though. And I did get my henna down south (winks)

* * *

Agrabah (Dining Table)

Aurora: So we just did nothing the next day, but we were all anxious about what was the rehearsal dinner would amount to.

(The 6 princesses and thesad agree enter the dinner to see the Sultan and they all how to him. "I am glad you all made it. I will show you all your tables" he walks escorting them to their table and they all sit down. "Aren't the bride and groom supposed to be here already" Snow White asked which came off more as a complain. Pocahontas whispered in Cinderella's ear "I am shocked that he is still letting them get married after their political situation" and snickered, causing the blonde to look at her dirty and barked "Why would you say shit like that Pocahontas. Can't you get over your stupid, left drama already? No one gives a crap about it so drop it and support your fellow Disney Princess. This goes to everyone. If I hear gossiping and such, I will lose I on all of you, understand" causing them all to nod their heads in agreement and sulking back in fear.)

Cinderella: It is funny and weird to see how they respect and intimidate me when I call someone out. Tonight is not the night

(The huge dining area is filled with Agrabah's finest allies and the couple's closest friends, and Aladdin and Jasmine still has not shown up yet. Trying to make conversation, Belle asked since looking at Pocahontas' state "I see how you moved on from John quickly. Fabulous" she said weakly, causing Pocahontas to get defensive "For goodness sakes Belle, you are so nosey. Just shut with all your messy bullshit already. Cindy should have snapped at you instead of me" she spat back as she held Uttamatomakkin's (**He's from Pocahontas 2**)'s arm. Adam who was not liking how his wife was being treated, retorted "You need to keep your fucking mouth shut you slutty savage" causing settings to gasp. Jasmine and Aladdin Whter at the exact moment.)

Jasmine: Can't these bitches just shut up at an event? Like Seriously

Pocahontas: Belle is getting on my last damn nerves. And who is her fiancé to call a savage when he was a beast for 3/4 of his life?

("My my Pocahontas; always the one to start mix up. At my rehearsal dinner really? So tacky" the soon to be bride hissed who was holding onto her man as they sat on their seats. The Sultan stood up and announced "How about we start some of the toasts" with everyone cherring in agreement. "I'll go first. My dear Jasmine, I remember when you were first born and you looked at me with those big brown eyes and those long eyelashes; what a long time that was. It has been the two of us for almost your entire life and I have seen you grow into the strong woman you are today. You were and are everything to me and I am glad that you found happiness and love that I have shared with your mother. She would have loved to see you I love like this and it is a shame she's not here today" he spoke, wiping a tear from his eyes with his daughter tearing up. " I know how much her death affected you and I know I was not the best father to you, with me not letting you do much and which led you to run away and for us to argue at times, but at the same time, I would not have I any other way since you would not have met the wonderful man you are marrying and Al, she has become such a happier and more positive person since you entered her life and I am glad to hav seen you grow into the man you are today. I wish you two happiness and joy. Congratulations" he concluded his speech with everyone clapping and the royal couple extremely emotional.)

Snow White: I know Jasmine and I do no like one another, but the speech her father gave her and the look on all three of their faces showed how much they truly care for one another. I wish I had a relationship with my parents like that, which also made me kind of sad with everything that is happening with my parentage

Ariel: I am so proud of her and Aladdin and the speech her father gave them touched me so much. Even though I was more then thrilled with them, I could not help but feel a stab with how my family accepted Eric

Jasmine: I... I was blown away. My father has been the one that has always had my back even when I was not appreciative towards him. I know how hard it must have been to change the law and to see me fly my wings. I am at a lost of words for once (sheds a tear)

(The speeches ended with her father and everyone began to eat and drink. The Prince was the first to open his mouth and spoke "Congratulations to the two of you. Even though we do not like one another, my wife and I wish you the best" Aladdin was touched by the sudden congratulations and responded "Thank you, that means a lot. Actually, thank you all for everything. You all have a part one way or another in a relationship and only made it stronger wether that was the intention".)

Pocahontas: I looked at them and I knew I had to get things cleared out since I knew there was still some tension, and it was hard to say anything

(She had a nervous, doubtful look on her face before she asked "Jasmine, can I speak to you in private", causing very one to look at her shocked. Jasmine bluntly told her "Let's not do this now Pocahontas. I don't care to discuss how you threw me unde the bus and stabbed me in the back, not on my rehearsal dinner, and not ever", turning her head to her soon-to-be husband with a loving look. Ariel asked "So, when are the drinks going to come in". Eric and told her "Seriously. Even if they did, you are not having any. You are crazy when drunk". Aladdin confirmed "We decided no on the drinks cause they make us act crazy" with everyone toasting to that. Feeling a weird gurgle in her stomach, the redhead asks "Oh no. i have a bad feeling about this. Ariel feels a bad feeling in her stomach and looks like she is about to throw up. Pocahontas saw this and asked her "Are you alright Ariel" right before she is thrown up on and screams, with everyone laughing

Jasmine: That was a great wedding present Ariel. You are my girl (laughs hysterically)

Ariel: Am I sick? I have never felt so awful and bad in my entire life. Maybe it is pregnancy

(Eric asks her "Ariel. Do I need to take you to our room" wrapping his arm around her. "Was it something you ate Ariel?" Aurora asked. She finally responded to both answers "No and No. I've been feeling this for almost a week". Jasmine got up and yelled "MAID" with the maid showing up immediately to clean up Pocahontas, who continued to groan in disgustingness. "It's pretty obvious what is happening. Congratulations Ariel and Eric, you are having a baby" with everyone cheering an clapping. "What" the readhead asked, scared out of her mind.)

* * *

Agrabah (Wedding Ceremony)

Aurora: After a brilliant reception dinner last night, we get ready for the wedding and we go there only to find that everyone but the groom and bride is there

(Everyone is at the reception waiting impatiently with Aurora commenting "Wasn't the wedding supposed to start 3 hours ago". Eric added "What if they bailed on it. Aladdin was more than nervous last night". Ariel responded "There is no way they would back out right now. Their relationship was solid, especially after last night". "Knowing them, they are having a quickie right now" Pocahontas snarkily commented. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of one Poca. They're supposed to be you know, quick. It's been three hours" Belle said. They see the Sultan running around like crazy and he asks them "Do any of you know where the groom and bride are" with all of them shaking their heads no.)

Belle: Jasmine, I am your friend but it is rude to have your guests waiting 3 hours for you. It would be one thing if the groom was here, but he is not showing up

("Fuck it's hot over here. I am sweating like crazy" Adam complained. "These outfits they are making us wear are extremely itchy too" Cinderella commented, itching herself all over. "Maybe we should just leave. They would have shown up by now, and they haven't, meaning that it is clearly not happening" Charming stated loudly, causing Genie to freak out "No,no,no,no,NO. NO ONE'S LEAVING. We MUST wait for them". A random lady told him "Well we are SICK of waiting. Either you get them, or we are leaving".)

Cinderella: So Aladdin finally shows up and blesses us with his presence

(Aladdin has just arrived in front of the nuptial pavilion, waiting for the bride. Genie has some more little problems he wants to discuss with the groom. He has not seen the guests who are waiting in the same hall. With his magic, the Genie puts a carpet with the help of some pigeons. It's the nuptial carpet for the bride. When Jasmine enters she looks beautiful. "Wow!" Aladdin says. "Oh, yeah!" Genie agreed. She walked up to her father who told her "I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon." Touched, Jasmine responded happily "Oh, father" before they hug.)

Jasmine: When I walked I the room, all eyes were in me as I worked the path. Aladdin was looking at me just right, Pocahontas, Snow and the other Arabians had their hateful face, and all the others were blown away. Honestly, I could not wait until I attacked those clothes off him.

(The ceremony is starting and everybody's happy.

"It's all… so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not" Genie tries to tell himself before he starts sobbing, blowing his nose in Carpet, who he apologizes to.

When both the bride and the groom, are in the pavilion, Aladdin tells his soon to be wife "Well… chuckles nervously we're here." while she tells him "Together forever" before the earth trembles and an elephants stampede arrives in the hall, destroying guests run screaming and shouting, trying to escape from the furious animals.)

* * *

Updates

Snow White: She has given birth to her son named Hans Laudenbach-Stein on August 31st. She is currently looking for her biological father

Cinderella: She has moved back to the palace and decided not to annul the marriage... but is not having A romantic relationship with her husband at the moment.

Aurora: Queen Leah passed away on October 5th, and he father officially gave the throne to must and Phillip. They remain peaceful with Ariel and Eric

Ariel: She is expecting a daughter and is supposed to be giving birth in a month and a half. Her father and sisters have not heard the news of had any contact with the couple

Belle: Her and Adam are still taking counselling and set a due date for a wedding. Their kingdom is official and running well. They have two midquels that are on their way soon.

Jasmine: She is still happily married to her husband Aladdin and ended their spin-off series to have more "privacy". Their documentary "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" sold extremely well.

Pocahontas: She figured out that John Smith is still alive but... dumped him for John Rolfe, who is rumoured to be married. Her and Jasmine have not reconciled and is considering moving to England temporarily. She also has a documentary in development.

* * *

On the dramatic two-part Reunion...

("Well let it all out" Pocahontas said. "Close your legs to more than one men hooker" Jasmine yelled, confusing Pocahontas "Excuse me". She repeated it while looking at the native "Close your legs to more than one men hooker. Married men". This caused Pocahontas to yell "John Rolfe being married is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Maybe if you stopped RUNNING YOUR MOUTH I'll be loyal to you". Jasmine moved closer to the edge of the seat to point at her "Loyalty. Girl please. I can say whatever I want to say whenever I want to say it. I will say it to your face. You are a tramp and a messy, two faced bitch". "Fuck you Jasmine" she shouted. "Fuck you too bitch" Jasmine retorted back, getting off her seat to approach her.)

("so made the messiest one of us all. You started every single conflict that tooI place this season and you're NOT taking responsibility" Cinderella boldly stated. "You act lien you're some leader that knows more than everyone else. No own is buying your bullshit and you're pricing it right now. Daisy requested "I want to talk about the part with Belle and her family situation. Do you feel sympathy one way or another Cinderella". "Absolutely not. She started it all and did not listen to anyone else. She claims to be a family person, but did not accept her father's relationship with Potts and did not acknowledge Snow White's baby, or Ariel's pregnancy" the blonde answered. This pissed off Belle to the mad and she said "Did you acknowledge your nephew. The ones from Paris and friends with the hun..." cocking her head to the side in arrogance, causing Cindy to get out if her seat and in her face to yell "DO NOT BRING UP MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABIUT THAT YOU FUCKING CUNT" )

("How are things between you and your family now" Daisy asked, with Ariel suddenly bursting into tears, crying hysterically. She asks "Are you alright Ariel?" She starts to answer "N...n... No. Nothing is better. They...they...they..." before fainting. "OH MY GOODNESS" Snow yelled before her and all the others rushed to Ariel's side)

("How did the feud between you and Jasmine start?" Daisy asked. "It started when Jasmine started saying mean and hurtful accusations about me since her documentary joined the canon and by the first episode, I had enough which is why I did not go. Accusing me of being racist is the most disgusting, false, discriminating thing that I have heard come out of anyone's mouth". This shocked the Arabian who turned to the raven head and responded "That is an utter lie. You were the one who was calling am and Aladdin prostitutes, accused me of being broke, run-down, a disgrace, and others. I always came to your events and tried to make amends, but you had that like so high up your anus that you could not be accepting")

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, that is season finale of The Real Princesses of Disney: Season 1. It wasn't as drama-rific, but not every episode can be drama. The reunions are next, and they will definitely being the drama. Thank you all for reading and commenting on this season, and I am glad to complete a story (not counting the reunions).**


	12. Season 1 Reunion Part 1

**Author's Note**

* * *

**5 months after the taping of Season 1 in Daisy Duck's Mansion**

(Pocahontas, Belle, Aurora and Snow White were on the right couch with Snow sitting closest to the hostess Daisy Duck and Pocahontas on the farthest end of the couch. On the left couch, Cinderella was closest to Daisy and then Ariel, and Jasmine was at the end.)

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Real Princesses of Disney Reunion. Hello Snow White. How are you" Daisy asked. "I am thrilled Daisy. Nice to be with the group and NOT be pregnant" Snow responded. Daisy greeted Cinderella "How are you classy Cindy". "I am great and level headed. I hope I will be that way for the entire time". she replied. The duck then turned to Aurora "Sleeping Beauty/Briar Rose/Aurora. Which one do I call you". "Anything but Sleeping Beauty. That gives off the impressiom that I'm dull" she told her. "The Little Mermaid. You're not really little anymore" Daisy spoke, with Ariel nodding as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Belle. You really do live up to your name. I am loving your longer hair" Daisy complimented. The brunette caresses her hair that is past her breasts and thanks "Thank you. I've been growing it out", causing the baffled looks of Cinderella and Pocahontas. "Jasmine, how are you doing" the duck asked. "Sassier than ever Daisy. Maybe even more than you" the Arabian taunted back, with Snow having a rude look. "Last but not least, Pocahontas. How have you been" the duck questioned. Pocahontas flipped her hair as she confidently told her "I am colours of the wind fabulous", with Jasmine rolling her eyes in annoyance. Daisy continued hosting "Snow White, the original princesses and female in Disney. Let's take a look a you this season", with all of them looking at the television.

* * *

On TV

_Snow White: My name is Snow White Laudenbach. I am the ruler of Eastern Germany, where we have beautiful forestry and wildlife. We have a few small villages in the area, but most of the area is taken up firewood life. __People always find it weird that I go to a witch, but I do not trust doctors (laughs). They never know what they're talking about, and the witch's results are a lot more accurate._

_(The witch continues to stir the mixture in the cauldron, as Snow White grabs a spell book to read. She impatiently said "Are you finished yet mam", getting hushed by the witch "The potion is almost done. Your generation is so impatient" she commented. Snow White plays with the fairy dust, and asks "Can I buy some of this fairy dust? I always hear my friends Peter and Wendy praise it, going on and on about it", shaking the bottle. The witch calls out and squeals "Ooh, you are having a baby boy", disappointing the young princess)_

_Snow White: A boy... I was really hoping I was carrying a girl, so we can dress up and try on a bunch of dresses, and to comb her soft hair._

_(They are on a walk around the garden and the Prince asks "Why are you worrying about this godparent situation? It is not like it is needed". She huffs before responding "We need to give our baby godparents because they have no family other than us, and so they can have love from our friends as well. Something could happen to us, and our boy would have no one to call family or to be taken care of. Look at Prince Adam"_

_Snow White: I don't think he understands how much this means to me. I lost my parents at a very early age, and I had no family, and my evil step mother does not count. I do not want any of my children to suffer the loneliness that I have suffered through_

_"What proof do you have that he is not my father you bastard" Snow White challenged. The huntsman brought out a bunch of papers and threw it in the desk for her to look at it "Here it is Snow White. Diary entries, documents, etc. The Queen left me in her will. I want my lover's kingdom back". "You are SICK" Snow White yelled. "I was on her will and it is all right here" he revealed, throwing her will to her to read. "If you want to go legal on me, you can, bu the proof is against you. Have fun reading" he taunted before leaving. She picked up one of her father'e diary entries and read it before crying "No. T... This can't b...be" )_

* * *

"That was a lot of good and a lot of bad for you this season, wasn't there" Daisy commented. The raven-haired Snow answered "Yes. A lot of good and a lot of bad; just like life". Daisy reads off of a card and asks "So, how was it to be pregnant and experience all the craziness of Jasmine and your royal and parental issues?". Snow White swallowed before answering "It was actually very challenging. All of the gossip, drama, and losing one of my kingdoms was definitely hard on my pregnancy. In fact, I gave birth to Hans a full month early. It was toxic to be honest, but only a strong woman can go through all of that at once which is odd because I am often considered to be the weakest Disney Princess".

"Another reader said that you are extremely uptight and snobby. Why do you think you are better than everyone else?" Daisy read from a card. "I am glad that this was brought up, and I want to talk about it. I have had a hard life where I had to work and work. I went through hell with my parents dying, dealing with my evil stepmother, suffering from loneliness, and I practically raised myself, which is the case for Cinderella and Aurora" with the blondes nodding their heads. "That taught us to know our place at times and know when to and when to not say certain things. We have watched those four, Wendy, Alice, Elionwy, Esmeralda, Megara and so on join the Disney team and complain for the smallest things? I'm sorry if I don't necessarily sympathize with something so small and trivial. I feel like the later heroines and princesses do not know how to appreciate the smaller things, which us classics have learned from the moment we are born".

This caused Ariel to get a bit mad and respond "So you think us four, Esmeralda and Megara have had no hardships? You and the others just don't choose to see it". "Explain the hardships you four have gone through then" she retorted back. Ariel pointed out to her renaissance counterparts "All 4 of us have lost parents at an early age, and we EACH have gone through our own depression. You think that because we are more vocal and go after our dreams is that we are spoiled and ungrateful". Cinderella stepped in for Snow and spoke "No no no no no, that is not what she meant. It is okay to go after your dream, but you guys tend to forget the smaller things for the bigger picture, but without the small things, the big dream will crumble, and that is what some is lacking". Belle interrupted her and complained "Of course now. Ms. Matriarch Cinderella is going to tell us what Snow meant and what we've been through because she knows everything." "Shut up Belle. I am giving out my opinion just like you have been the entire season. That bullshit is what Snow White meant" Cinderella commented, pointing to Belle.

Daisy announced "I am moving on. Back to Snow White, how did it feel to find out that the person that raised you was not your father" she asked. "You know, it was extremely hard to accept to myself. From when I was little, I always thought that I looked differently from my dad but still looked a bit like my mom. He was the one that ended up raising me for the first 8 years or so, and he took care of me. He taught me how to walk, talk, taught me about animals and nature. There is a hurt that I would not wish on my worst enemy" she vented. "I am curious about the status of your original kingdom. What happened to the people?" Daisy asked. Snow wiped some tear reminisce before answering "A good amount moved into the Prince's kingdom but there are some that are stuck there and are suffering from the Huntsman's rule. We are planning a way to rescue them". "Alright, let's take a look at Cinderella this season" Daisy announced while they all looked at the TV.

* * *

On TV

_Cinderella: Charming and I have been trying to conceive a baby for a few months now, and we have not had the best of luck. His father wants us to pop out heirs as soon as possible (sighs)_

_(The doctor enters Charming's office with Cinderella and Charming sitting in chairs. "Hello doctor" they accidentally said at the same time. "Morning to you both. So, you have asked me here to see if you are pregnant?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Charming said, and continued by saying "Since, actually from the moment we met and fell in love, my father has wanted us to produce an heir, which has been difficult for us. We have tried every day for the past month and a half".)_

_("So Cindy and Charming, what is up with you two" she asked politely with the tension still in the atmosphere. Grabbing one another's hands, they announced together "We are having a baby" with everyone cheering them. She continued "Apparently I was too early when I took the test, which got me so stressed.")_

_(He stumbled on his wife and saw blood all on her dress and legs, and she's crying from her loss. "Don't tell me what I think just happened actually happened" starting to panic and his hands shake uncontrollably. She tried to get up, but her feet were too weak to support her and she fell back down, grunting in pain. "C...Char...Charming, I... I'm s...sorr..." getting interrupted "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain. WHY CINDERELLA" he started to yell. She spoke softly "Charming, please not now. I'm not in the mood for lectures. I'll get more than enough of that from your father when we get back" . "NO CINDERELLA. I TOLD YOU that you need to take it easy; I've been TELLING YOU THAT SINCE WE WED.)_

_("But Charming, when it comes to a marriage, it is between husband and wife, not father and son with the wife being sidelined. It is between US as a couple. We are the ones that will raise children together. We are the ones who are sleeping in the same bed every night" she preached. "Speaking about sleeping arrangements, when are going to come back home?" He asked. "That is none of your concern Charming. I will NEVER return to the castle if you are messing with a concubine like I know you are. Clean up your act and then I'll return home" she told him before leaving the room._

* * *

("There are many people who asked about you and Charming, but I'm only going to ask you a few. One is asking why you and Charming fell apart. There had to be just that one fight in the Aztecs" Daisy read. Cinderella looked around nervous for a while before Belle tells her "Can you answer the question. It's not called a reunion for no reason". Cinderella gave her a dirty look before answering "His father is the biggest reason. His approval was and is more important that is own and my happiness, and I did not want to put up with it any longer. I wanted no baby to be raised in that atmosphere, and my health was declining. It was ridiculous how fast it was declining. I thought I was going to die", causing everyone to look at her weirdly.

Daisy decided to ask the next question "So, are you still hooping to have a baby anytime soon?" Cindy responded "I do want to have a baby someday, but I am not in the place to so so right now. I am trying to repair my relationships with others". Belle used this as a perfect opportunity to say "All of them? including your..." before she got it off by Cinderella "Charming and I are making process." Daisy asked her own question "How do you feel about being considered The Leader of the Disney Princesses". This made Snow White cringe a bit before Pocahontas suddenly blurted out "There are NO LEADERS. We are all strong women who handle themselves". Jasmine unenthusiastically said "Can you LET her answer her own question please? Sorry Cinderella that some people are incompetent". She finally answered the question "In some ways I am the leader, but in other ways it is Snow White. This season, I was definitely so since I had to mediate everyone at one moment from another. I have my own issues and I don't thrive on it, despite to some other's opinions" she said looking at a certain brunette. Daisy decided to move on and announced "Now it is time to move to our smart brunette Belle. Let's take a look at you this season" before they all watched the TV.

* * *

On TV

_(Adam asks "Do you think you'll be alright?" caressing her face. "I'll be fine. You worry too much" she tells him. "I'll see you later" she says and kisses him goodbye. She walks through the town, and sees a big crowd looking at her, making her nervous. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Belle. The one who chose Gaston's killer over him" LeFou angrily says. "Don't call me a whore you insignificant midget. You guys are so twisted and deluded in your thoughts and self desires that you are blinded with how messed up this town is" she vented. "Now LET ME THROUGH, SO I CAN SEE MY FATHER" she yelled. "How dare you insult this town. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" someone in the crowd yelled, then threw a tomato at Belle's face.)_

_(The blonde that was arguing with the brun hissed "Monsieur Adam, you need to tell your trick to mind her own business in a man's conversation", looking at her like she was trash. Adam reassures them "I promise you, it will NOT happen again", giving her a warning look. The couple came in the castle with Adam pulling Belle by her arm and flinging her off "How could you. How could you DO THAT" he confronted loudly. Having a shocked look on her face, she responded "How could I. You saw how they were treating me, and YOU DID NOTHING. You knew how much I felt about going there, but you could not GIVE A CRAP" throwing her hands above her __head. )_

_Belle: My ball is finally here. I get to finally show people that I DO has what it takes to be a royal_

_("Excuse me. Don't put this crap on me. It is not my fault that the others got into it with one another and I am insulted that you would even accuse me of something like that" Belle retorted before continuing "And you really need to stop thinking you are some leader of the group and know everything all know about Cha..." getting cut off by Cinderella "Just SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE", using her hand to close it. "You really do not want to go there with ME Belle cause I will ruin you if you piss me off" Cinderella informed her. "So is that a threat Cinderella. You're the boss and should set the example, and that is not how a boss should act" pointing at her with Cindy grabbing her arm and throwing it aside before spitting back at her "You are riding on the wrong team Belle. Just a warning. Nice ball by the way" and walks back to the dining room, leaving Belle shocked.)_

___Belle: People were over reacting. It's not like it was not over the place. I want to know something, I ask. It is not that serious_

* * *

"So, how is the status of your kingdom and how is everyone getting used to it?" Daisy asked. She responded "Well what was seen in the season was us preparing for it and since we stopped filming, we actually made a lot of money and connections. We are prospering very well amongst France" with Cinderella scrunching up her face. The duck read a card before questioning "There were a lot of questions about you and Adam while the season was airing. This one asks if Adam has been abusive to you and why do you put up with his BS". She got nervous with this question before answering "I am glad that this was brought up. The fight we had this season was hectic, but there was no point in time where he EVER laid a hand on me. If you watched our documentary, you would know he has a heart and is very insecure. We both did things wrong that led up to the fight, and unlike others, I own up to my faults. He was the ONLY one to accept me for who I am for a while and I will always be thankful to him about that".

Jasmine interjected "What people need to realize is that relationships are not perfect and ANYONE who tried to front like their relationship is is delusional" hinting towards Snow White. Daisy asked the brunette "A lot of people commented on you being messy and instigating every socks fight this season. What do you think of that?". She answered "I do not agree with that. I am a VERY good friend and if someone is saying something to them and about them, I WILL TELL THEM. That is what friends are supposed to do."

Pocahontas had to say her part, astounded with Belle's response "You were the one who forced Aurora to bring up the issue in the Aztecs, instigated between Ariel and Aurora MORE THAN ONCE, and you are NOT being messy?". This made Belle mad so she pointed out "BEING A GOOD FRIEND IS NOT STIRRING THE POT. I am not going thusly sit down and let someone bash my friends and do NOTHING like some blonde "leaders" who is the queen of denial". "You are running around the question, so I'm going to say what EVERYONE's thinking; You are the messiest one of us all. You started every single conflict that took place this season and you're NOT taking responsibility and STILL did not. Adam had to crawl on his knees and follow you for you to "own up"" Cinderella boldly stated. "You act like you're some leader that knows more than everyone else. No own is buying your bullshit and you're proving it right now.

Daisy requested "I want to talk about the part with Belle and her family situation. Do you feel sympathy one way or another Cinderella". "Absolutely not. She started it all and did not listen to anyone else. She claims to be a family person, but did not accept her father's relationship with Potts and did not acknowledge Snow White's baby, or Ariel's pregnancy" the blonde answered. This pissed off Belle to the max and she said "Did you acknowledge your nephew. The ones from Paris and friends with the hun..." cocking her head to the side in arrogance, causing Cindy to get out if her seat and in her face to yell "DO NOT BRING UP MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT THAT YOU FUCKING CUNT" with Snow White and Pocahontas running to pull her back. "DO NOT BRING UP MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU ARE GARBAGE YOU. YOU MOTHER FUCKER" she pushed the two back to their seats as Belle gets up from her seat and goes backstage before Cinderella attempts to throw a pillow at her "I HATE HER. YOU TRASHY HOOKER" the blonde yelled before following her being grabbed by Pocahontas. "She's not worth it Cinderella. Listen to me" the native tried to calm her down. "She brought up my family because she knew I was right" the blonde said. "Let's take a break" Daisy commanded.

* * *

Backstage A.K.A. a room

Ariel and Jasmibe enter her hangs room to ask her a bunch of questions "What the hell was that about" the Arabian asked. "I mentioned something that was true and she wanted hidden, and I confronted her about it. She acts lien she is so much better than everyone, but she just showed that she's the craziest. How dare she say that I never congratulated Snow White and Ariel about their pregnancies" Belle vented. Ariel imputed "Yeah, that was a boldface lie. She tried to put me in the mix". "And SHE was the one two brought up my family first" she continued to vent until she heard Cinderella yell from where the rest are "YOU TWO BETTER GET THAT CHICKEN IUT HERE. SHE RUNS AWAY WHEN CAUHT IN A LIE. MESSY ASS". "She wants to go there, I'm ready for the battle" Belle announced with the three of them returning to their seats. Daisy announced "I'm moving on. That was crazy. One of the biggest feuds this season was from our original old-school Snow White and our feisty sexy Jasmine. Let's watch".

* * *

ON TV

_("Did you guys get an invite to Aladdin and Jasmine's engagement party?" asks Phillip. "We are not the biggest fan of them and their lack of clothing" disgustingly replies the Prince. "Every time we have been around them, they act like they are in their bedroom chambers. I would never act like that in public" states Snow White._

_Snow White: It is fine that you are passionate in a relationship, which I think is just lust by the way, but you should still act like a lady and not an escort in public. Jasmine and her fiancé is exactly what I do not like in a prince and princess_

_"I have no intentions of going to their engagement party" says Snow White. "They are really nice people, and I think you would get along win them if the four of you got to know one another" replies Aurora.)_

_( "What I am also confused about is why Snow White and her nameless prince did not show up? Not because I care or like them, just curious" he states. "They just did not show up, and did not even tell me that they were going to deny the invitation, so I could at least know they would not be going. I am going to have a talk with the "Matriarch" of the group later" she responds._

_Jasmine: I decided to pay a visit to them to set some boundaries between us, and to figure out why they dislike Al and I so much.)_

_(Jasmine continued "Ever since I have joined the group, you have snubbed me at events, gave me dirty looks, and said extremely rude things about me, my fiance, and my kingdom, which is especially weird, since you claim to be "above all that petty, classless behavior. I feel like you have been gunning for me since day one for no reason", shocking Snow White. "Let's just get this cleared out. I have never said anything bad about your kingdom, and your father is doing a great job with it, and I have not gone after you since day one" declared Snow White. She continued by saying "You have said some mean things about me to your "renaissance friends" and you did some questionable things in the past". A confused Jasmine asked a bit too loudly "Like what". "I do not believe in what you believe, and I do not support what you have to offer" replies Snow White. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean" asks Jasmine, getting a bit red in her face. "You are the first princess to sleep with their love out of wedlock, dress provocatively, drink way too much, ignoring your duties, disrespecting your family, and acting like a complete brat just to get your way. I may be younger than you, but you act a lot younger than I do." she stated. "And what set me off is that you encouraged Ariel to go after Aurora the way she did by giving her too much alcohol, and telling her a bunch of lies" she told, enraging Jasmine. "You are pathetic, bitter soul who needs to stop putting a FRONT ABOUT YOU and your marriage". Snow White gets up and says "I am not going to do this back and forth arguing with you" while grabbing her purse. " I'll show up to your events and you show up to mine without any drama. Have a nice day, and get help" she told while leaving the restaurant._

_Snow White: Jasmine is the type to throw insults and criticism at others, but cannot take it back. She is a sad girl who uses her anger and sexuality to feel wanted and important_

_Jasmine: She thinks I need help? She is the one who needs to let go and to have fun. Not everyone is going to be purer than snow flakes. )_

_( Snow White then vented "Since we are being honest here, you all remember when Jasmine and I met up at the House of mouse and got into this argument right?" with everyone nodding in agreement. "She went with Pocahontas on their double date and accused me of being racist along with a bunch of other stuff. I have personally never down anything to her to anger her this much and to accuse me of being racist after not kissing up to her like she expected")_

_Jasmine: I do not even know why we are talking about this bullshit. I am trying to put up a front for everyone's sake and Snow White brings it up to store the pot._

_(The original princess continued "She is also jealous of my friendship with Pocahontas for some reason. It's sad" The Arabian finay spoke up and confronted "If it went like that, it would have been a different story, but it did not go down like that". "I said you're racist because I think you are, against my people. You always stick up you nose whenever Agrabah is mentioned, and act like we are flees and diseases when you bump into someone of my culture" And continues to ramble when Snow White blurted out "It has nothing to do with your people, it is just that I do not support slutty and provocative behaviour and attire from you OR your fiancé". "DON'T bring Aladdin in this you stuck-up bitch. You are just jealous that I get cock and my man does not weak lipstick and is .2% away from turning into a girl" she told".)_

_Snow White: When she practically called my husband a woman, all of my class went away in a snap (snaps her fingers)_

_Belle: It got ugly QUICK_

_("WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RASICT AND MY HUSBAND A WOMAN YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Snow screamed out of the top of her lungs. "You BITCH" and flips the table, causing everyone to move back, which now catches the men's attention. "Because YOU ARE SNOW. And are CLEARLY CRAZY TOO" Jasmine screamed back.)_

* * *

"Wow. I cannot believe I wasted that much time fighting with her this season" Jasmine said to herself. "The feeling is vey mutual, which means I agree" Snow responded, causing the Arabian to roll her eyes. Daisy read of the card "One question is asking why you Jasmine, would go after a pregnant woman in both fights? There is NO reason to attack and harm a woman who is carrying life". This shocked Jasmine, who immediately answered "What show was that person watching? In both scenarios, Snow made some rather harsh, rude, disgusting comments at me and I only responded. She threw a table at me. A FREAKING TABLE. There is no reason to call me a whore, broke, a drunk, harlot, and a disappointment to my father. You do not know enough about me to judge me so harshly". Snow corrected her "No no no. YOU were the one who called ME to the House of Mouse to discuss our relationship and you did no even give me a greet and sit down before you were at my throat. What I said about you was no where near as dirty as what you called me. When you called me RASICT was the most disgusting thing I have heard come out of ANYONE's mouth, which IS defamation"

Daisy asked her personal question to both of them "I want to hear from both sides as to how the conflict started?". Snow White wanted to a sewer first and explained "Well, I was watching your documentary at your and Al's premiere, and I was a bit appealed with the flirtatiousness and the sexual behaviour coming from both of them. When I met her in person, she completely snubbed me and told everyone about how I was an ugly pathetic soul who married a transsexual. From then, I was turned off and furious sShe became a Disney Princess. Jasmine jumped in to say "Oh my gosh Snow; that is your biggest and most ridiculous lie YET. You just say you did not like me from before you saw me, and you stuck your nose at me and Aladdin whenever we were near. You avoided our events, spread vicious lies about me and my family. You said Aladdin gave me herpes and how my father was a swinger. You are fake. I was the one trying to be cordial which was shown in the first 2 episodes this season. Nothing is going to change and I am not going to waste my time going back and forth with her, so you other as well end the questions when it comes to her and I Daisy". "I actually agree. You do have some sense Jasmine" Snow White acknowledged.

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, who do you think Belle was talking about (Cinderella's brother is a Disney character). Do you think these heifers are crazy, in denial or both? Comment on Part 1 of the reunion.**


	13. Season 1 Reunion Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Well, here is Part 2. I cannot believe that this will be the last post for the story (not including my long ass Authors Note, which is really a really long thanks and what to expect in the next season). On to the reunion**

* * *

"We are back with Part 2 of the reunion of The Real Princesses of Disney. Let's look at sour lovely Rose's time this season" with Aurora clapping happily"

* * *

On TV

_("What are you doing? All of this is not necessary. Why do you two think that declaring war is going to make anything better? PLEASE don't sign that Phillip" she pleaded. "Aurora, you don't know much about the politics behind beig a royal. This is for our own good" he said, signing the "P" on the sheet, before she grabs the pen out of his hand. "Dad, come on. I know that YOU are a reasonable guy. I KNOW this is the last thing you want. Don't do this" she begged, while King Stefan grabs the pen of of her hand and gives it to Phillip._

_Aurora: I could not believe what I was seeing. They were not willing to make a bargain and compromise with me. Our kingdom is not the one for violence, and now Ariel is going to point her fingers at me. I should not be suprised by any of this though.)_

_(Aurora: Phillip and I are in the middle of the process of getting our own castle. Our parents have no plans in giving us the throne any time soon, and they say we need to "build our nest in private". It is not far from where my cottage is, but not too far off from civilization._

_(The couple look at the unbuilt castle, and she stated "I thought the bottom floor and the main entrance way was supposed to be finished". While caressing her husband's arm, she flirtily asks "You are a big, powerful man. Can't you demand and tell the contractor to get it done. It is a man's job to provide, isn't it", making him confident. Phillip approaches the contractor and demands "Sir, this castle has been in the process of building for 2 years, and was supposed to be finished by September. It is May, and the naming floor is not even finished being floored and painted. The contractor made Phillip aware by saying "Well to be fair, you have not been here in a month to instruct us on what you want. That war has slowed everything down". Tapping his finger on his chin in thought, the prince announced "Then my wife will be in charge of the project. Aurora, come here please", causing her to run to him "What is it sweetheart" she questioned. After grabbing her hand, he told her "I need you to take over the project of this castle for me" causing her to have a confused face.)_

* * *

"I really did not do much this season" Aurora commented. "You did Rose, but we are saving it for another segment. A watcher asked why you are extremely passive. You waited for last minute to get Ariel from out of your face, waited last minute to intervene in the declaration signing. What do you really do?" she read from a card. The third princess answered "A lot of what I was doing was helping Phillip with the war, and what was not shown is that I was aiding my mother. She was very sick and she recently...recently died. Both of Phillips and I's parents are ruling, so there is not much for me to do. I am currently working on our castle, and am helping the fairies more".

"And that leads to our next question. You lost the castle after the issue this season, your kingdom announced that they are broke. What's up with that?" Daisy asked. "The castle was just starting to be built 4 years ago, and we were doing great. The ordeal with Ariel and them took a tool on our kingdom in the sense that we lost a lot of money, not go broke. We started all over again and it looks great so far" she told. Pocahontas added "I have been in Britain a lot sinice John Rolfe and I started dating and I've passed the castle a lot, and it is coming along great." "I have to say that out of all of us, Aurora's kingdoms have the best castles and homes" Snow commented.

"We actually received a lot of questions abor the fairies that raised you. Why weren't they seen in the season? I looked over the unused tapes and they were not even in that" Daisy commented. Aurora started to stutter in nervousness "U...uh...uh.. I have not really seen Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether much in the past few yearthink know I was mad at them about lying to me, but they just disappeared. I am trying to look for them because I nerd some motherly support. It's a long story that I don't even know to be honest". Daisy got up to fix her outfit before fixig her hair "I am looking good today. Anyways, let's look at our humanized Ariel this season"

* * *

On TV

(Ariel: I have not seen or heard from any of my family in almost two years. Life has just been busy, and I have not really had the time to check up on them

"My Dad is fine, right. He has to be" she questioned. Scuttle flew closer to her and announced "No, he is fine, but it is your 3 sisters that are not. Alana, Attina, and Arista had caught a terrible accident with the anchors yesterday, and the entire kingdom is devastated. I am sorry" with tears dropping down her eyes. "N... no. This has... has to" she somewhat said before bursting into tears")

(Ariel: I never expected things to be this bad between my husband and I and my family. Eric is not doing anything wrong, and they are just looking for problems since every time they have met, he has been nothing but respectful

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU had nothing to do with it. You had EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH" Aquatta shouted at him from the top of his lungs. Ariel's red was starting to turn red when she yelled "HOW CAN YOU BLAME OUR SISTER'S DEATH'S ON HIM. YOU ARE OBSURD" waving her hands around crazily. Aquatta calmed down a bit and blurted with venom "Your HUSBAND and his men were on their ship and threw a bunch of anchors in the ocean like a bunch of madmen, CRUSHING THEIR BODIES". The description of their death sent Adella over the edge and attacked Eric with a loud scream, strangling him. Her father screamed from the top of his lungs "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND IF I SEE ANY BOATS, I WILL STRIKE IT DOWN", and goes back to the service. The minister cleared his throat from nervousness and commanded "How about a break".)

* * *

"We got a lot of questions about your family, though they were only in one episode, but it struck a cord with many viewers. One said How is Eric dealing with the death of your 3 sisters, knowing he caused it" she read from the card. Ariel's nerves went up like crazy before answering "It was not directly his fault; he was not the one who told his men to drop the anchors, but it is eating him up on the inside even to this day." Daisy commented "But it's not like he never killed someone before. Him and Prince Phillip are the only princes to do so. Did he feel bad about that?". "What do you mean? Oh Ursula? No because she was harassing us" causing everyone to look at her weirdly before continuing "Plus, John Smith killed MANY native Americans, so he is a lot worse".

This caused Pocahontas to blurt out "Wait wait wait wait. When the hell did this become about John Smith". Ariel looked at her and sneered "Daisy asked me a question, and I answered it. She brought up about how Eric and Phillip were the only ones who took a life, and I just corrected her". "Daisy brought up a question about Eric always being involved with people's deaths and you denied and denied it. And you do not know about John's situation. I am dating John ROLFE now" Pocahontas pointed out. Jasmine rolled her eyes and Ariel said what she was thinking "Oh please. You were still screwing John Smith when you got wih Rolfe and everyone knows it.". "And I bet Jasmien told you to say that since you're her puppet. You and Eric are cunts and can't back ANYTHING up. Youtheow cheap shots because you are CUNTS. If you wanna go, we can to since I know TONS of dirt about you" the native preached As they were talking over one another.

Daisy intervened "Okay stop you two. Ariel, do you undersgand why viewers and others feel that you chose your husband over your family". Pocahontas rudely interrupted again "Just move to the next segment Daisy. She's gonna deny and lie, even though it is slapping her in the face" Ariel yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU. SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE YOU MESSY SAVAGE" and continued "I never chose between my husband and and family; my father and sisters made that choice" while she starts tearing up "They made that decision when we were at the funeral. They always thought I chose him, but I just... grew up". "How are things between you and your family now" Daisy asked, with Ariel suddenly bursting into tears, crying hysterically. She asks "Are you alright Ariel?" She starts to answer "N...n... No. Nothing is better. They...they...they..." before fainting. "OH MY GOODNESS" Snow yelled before her and all the others rushed to Ariel's side. "We'll be right back" Daisy announced before they all tended to Ariel.

* * *

"We are all back with Ariel feeling better, right" Daisy asked, with Ariel confirming "I'm fine. Just got too overstressed". The duck continued "We are going to look through one of the most if not most dramatic duo and conflict this season, revolving around our native and Arabian. Take a look".

* * *

On TV

_("So, Snow White told me about what happened with you two at the House of Mouse, what happened" she asked, earning grunts from the Arabian couple. "Do not even get me started about that pre-pubescent bitch. She had the nerve to call me a slut. At least I was not the one to spend the night with 7 horny old dwarfs. Drink to that", gulping her entire cup of wine, with Pocahontas making a disgusting look on her face._

_Jasmine: We are trying to hang out and catch up, but she constantly brings up Snow White in the conversation This can only lead to bad news _

_"She is not that bad Jasmine. Snow White always told me that you should follow your heart, and that John and I belonged together. She is really a good person, not that you aren't" she remarked, trying to lighten the mood but receiving a weird glare from her. Jasmine annoyingly says "I do not care if she told you that. I truly believe that she is a racist. Ariel does a lot of the same things but she loves her", shocking Pocahontas. " You went too far with that one. If she was racist, she would not like me. The spirits must be annoyed by all of this" she lectured, while Jasmine rolled her eyes)_

_(Pocahontas: When I saw Jasmine in Virginia, I knew something was up_

_She asks the Arabian "Okay, so what are you really doing here" She responds "So I can't visit you in this lovely native attire just for the sake of it", earning an "are you kidding me" look, and continues "Alright, the princesses and I are going to the Aztecs in a week, and Ariel bailed, so we were wondering if you and John Smith can come to the couples trip with us?" With the mention of John, she gets nervous but gets over it by saying "I'll be there, but I do not know about John. I'll tell you about it later")_

_("WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RASICT AND MY HUSBAND A WOMAN YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Snow screamed out of the top of her lungs. "You BITCH" and flips the table, causing everyone to move back, which now catches the men's attention. "Because YOU ARE SNOW. And are CLEARLY CRAZY TOO" Jasmine screamed back and pointed to Pocahontas "YOU ARE A BACKSTABBING, LOWLIFE, SHIT-STIRRING SAVAGE. NO WONDER WHY JOHN WANTS TO LEAVE YOU. I HATE YOU" and goes to lunge at her, but is held back by Belle and Aladdin, pushing them out of the way. "TOUCH ME, will you WILL be clubbed you bitter, hypocritical MONSTER" trying to go after her, but is held back by John, Aurora, and Adam. "You try to put this front like you are so happy and accomplished. YOU ARE TRYING TO SOUND RELEVANT AND IMPORTANT WHEN YOU ONLY GOT PROMOTED TO DADDY'S BITCH TO AL'S" pushing the three off her.)_

_Pocahontas: I started to see red as soon as she muttered those words to me. I felt like I wanted to tear her apart like a bear does to it's prey_

_("Jasmine, you need to calm down. You are going to regret this" her fiancé reassured her, attempting to keep a hold on her. She ignores him completely and flung him off her and continues to go after her "I'M UNACCOMPLISHED? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OTHER THAN FUCK EVERY WHITE AND NATIVE MAN IN JAMESTOWN. YOU FUCKED YOUR OWN FATHER" getting dragged by Cinderella, Aurora and Charming as she throws drinks at Pocahontas. "AL, TAKE HER TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Cindy yelled as he grabs his fiancé extremely roughly to prevent her from attacking the native, and she is continuing to yell". They turn to see Pocahontas running out the door and practically everyone chasing after her._

_Jasmine: I could not believe what I turned into. I was so out of it and only saw revenge for them, especially Pocahontas. I could not believe she completely turned on me and stirred the pot)_

* * *

"So Jasmine, what do you think of that?" Daisy asked. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic that I let this piece of trash into my life" she revealed. "So I'm the trashy one now"Pocahontas asked. "We received A LOT questions for this one. One asked Pocahontas why did you keep on bringing up Snow White on your double date when it was clear as day it was bothering Jasmine" Daisy read with the Arabian looking at her curiously. "Well, we were at that dinner for 3 hours straight, so I was not mentioning t as long as it looked and the confessional interview that Jasmine did took place the nght of our fight" Pocahontas revealed, causing Jasmine to automatically defend herself on the accusation "You are such a bad liar Pocahontas, it makes you look even more pathetic. You DID being it up countless times, hence why Smith and Aladdin left"

Daisy continued to read the two a question "I don't understand how you two can go from loving one another to hating one another in an episode. When you invited Pocahontas, you two were still BFFs and in the next episode, y'all swede about to attack one another. Did you play it up for the cameras and if not, what happened between that short timespan?" Jasmine explained "I just want everyone to know that we got the notice that Pocahontas was joining the cast the day of the dinner scene when Ariel stormed out, that was 2 months and smack dab in the middle of filming, and she was already with us in a few scenes beforehand. It only made sense to invite her, but we were having problems". "I was always going to join the cast from the very beginning. I only did not film for that bit because I was negotiating, don't get it twisted. To answer the actual question, Jasmine and Aladdin stopped a contact with John and I because of the double date. She gave us no explanation, so there was already a bit of tension.

Daisy asked the native "Pocahontas, do you feel like you instigated this season, with the big fight and all?". She answered "No actually. I was being a good friend like Belle "said she was being"" with Cinderella nodding in agreement before she continued "And I truly wanted the two to get together. Jasmine called Snow racist and I told her. I was not being messy and I KNOW she was telling Ariel a bunch of crap about me". The redhead said loudly "Can you STOP bringing me into your bullshit please" with the native ignoring her completely "Like I said earlier, Jasmine stopped all contact and I was more than hurt. At the Aztecs, Jasmine started to lie in everyone's and my face, which caused me to confront her.". "So I'm a liar, broke, a whore, passed from my father to Al, a bitch, AND A COWARD. Wow, you are really pathetic" Jasmine vented.

Pocahontas got up and sang "You say I'm pathetic, I say I'M FABOUS. You say I'm a savage, I SAY IM FABULOUS" and started to twirl as she sang "I'm Colors of the Wind Fabulous. I'm Colors of the Wind Fabulous. I'm Colors of the Wind Fabulous. I'm Colors of the Wind Fabulous. Now Twirl, Twirl, Twirl, Twirl, Twirl, Twirl, Twirl, Twirl." causing everyone to laugh and Jasmine yelled "THIS IS THE INSANITY WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYONE" and claps sarcastically. Ariel yelled at her "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN POCAHONTAS. IT'S ALL PROMOTION WITH YOUR ASS" and she sat down.

Daisy tried not to laugh when she said "That was a brilliant performance Pocahontas" "Just a way to get rid of haters" as she flipped her hair "Well, I'm still here and ALWAYS WILL BE BITCH" Jasmine preached. "Daisy asked "a lot of viewers saw you as aggressive and violent? Do you think you are those Jasmine?" She rolled her eyes before answering "At the Aztecs, I completely lost it and I will own up to that, but I WAS NOT THE FIRST. If someone threw a table at you, I will refuse to believe someone will not be calm and ready to whoop some ass after that" with Snow White just patting her bob. "Everything I did this season was for defence from Snow White and/or Pocahontas." "Let's see our naive at work this season"

* * *

On TV

_(Pocahontas: Wingapo. I am Pocahontas Bedard, and I am the daughter of, of as the Europeans call "Princess" of the Powhatan tribe. We are very matriarchal, as the women were ones who made all the clothes, cooked and hunted all the food, and all of that while the men are only supposed to prepare for attack and always be on defence just in case._

_"Pocahontas" one of the ladies called out, "How much Buffalo shall we kill and skin" she continued to ask. Twirling her hair as she thought, Pocahontas told her "Five. We got a lot of babies this year who need to be clothed, and we need to make blankets. We have a big tribe to feed", and continued supervising the women.)_

_("Pocahontas, I need to tell you something that I have been hiding for the past few months, and it might ruin our relationship". Getting up from the floor, she asks again "What are you talking about". He rubs the back of his neck in nervousness, he revealed "I have been warranted for arrest in England". Being confused with the word "Arrested", she asked "So, like being held captive like you were when we met"_

_Pocahontas: I had a feeling John was hiding something, but I never knew it could affect our relationship in this way_

_He continued with what he was saying "It was for illegal smuggling. When I was in England, my crew had to bring in cocaine for a trading deal, and the guards caught us when we arrived in England. I was completely unaware of this when we were on the boat, so now I'm running from guards" She starts to walk around nervously, she lectures "You cannot run from authority John. I cannot believe that you have been this irresponsible. So this is what Aladdin meant")_

_(Pocahontas: John was in England to sort out everything that he needed to handle when it comes to his capture by the British guards. He was gone for a few weeks after the trip, and now he is to come back. I was thinkig we can get engaged after he settled in Jamestown_

_The two best friends entered the tent "Good morning father and Nakoma. I can't believe I forgot to greet you" Pocahontas spoke in her native tongue and hugged them each. "What's the matter" she asked her father and best friend. He sat down and told her "I don't have good news to tell you. Nakoma, it would be best if you tell her" looking down on his lap. Nakoma grabbed Pocahontas' hands announced "John Smith was murdered back in England from running from the guards" making her gasp and drops to cry hysterically. "T...th... th... This c... Ca... cant. B..." she attempted too protest, but kept on gasping hysterically with her father kneeling to hug her. "The ship came early and told the settlers and Thomas told us. I'm sorry" the chief declared._

_Pocahontas (tears slowly starting to fall out of her eyes). We were in such a good place compared to where we were in our documentary ***Pocahontas*)**_

_(The Chief tells her "Pocahotas, you are not getting any younger. Nakoma is already married and is preparing to get pregnant, while you are still running around". Pocahontas glared at her father as she retaliated back "Father, my boyfriend JUST DIED. I need to grieve". "That was what the funeral was for. I told Uttamatomakkin that you are interested. I thought you had changed and matured Pocahontas" he muttered to her before continuing "You should have been married 3 years ago Pocahontas". She turned away before saying "I don't even know who Uttamatomakkin is dad. I'm not having this conversation right now" she declared before leaving her father.)_

* * *

"So a watched asked how did you deal with the death, or what we thought was the death of John Smith?" Daisy read from a card." She looked down before answering "Well at the time, I went into a depression. I did not leave my tent for weeks, balked my eyes out, and I felt as I would grow old, which I will thankfully not" with Ariel and Jasmine whispering to one another. "It was a bomb because it was the second. Time that I lost him forever" with Snow White patting her.

"wait, how did you and John Smith reunite after your documentary. That ended with him getting shot and shipped back to England and you were saying goodbye to him on that rock" Daisy asked. "Well, as soon as he landed in England, he got his shot taken care of and we met back with one another through the Disney world and when you got our documentary, so we got back together, but it was just not meant to be" she told, with the other Renaissance girls looking at her like she lost her mind. "We heard that you are dating ANOTHER John, but Rolfe, his did that come to be?". She sighed "I am glad that I can discuss this. I has gotten a lot of backlash for being with Rolfe and I don't want to g e out all the details since it is in my NEW documentary, but I finally went to England, and we clicked. Jasmine brought up "People have a problem with him because he is a pompous, arrogant ass who is a shit talker. You told me he said a bunch of negative stuff about all of us and especially me, but he knows NOTHING ABOUT ME". "You're not a very hard character to read and you're not that deep honey" she sneered back. "I'm not known as the bland princess Pocahontas. And that proves that that was some shit you made up" she came to realize"

"Well let it all out" Pocahontas said. "Close your legs to more than one men hooker" Jasmine yelled, confusing Pocahontas "Excuse me". She repeated it while looking at the native "Close your legs to more than one men hooker. Married men". This caused Pocahontas to yell "John Rolfe being married is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Maybe if you stopped RUNNING YOUR MOUTH I'll be loyal to you". Jasmine moved closer to the edge of the seat to point at her "Loyalty. Girl please. I can say whatever I want to say whenever I want to say it. I will say it to your face. You are a tramp and a messy, two faced bitch". "Fuck you Jasmine" she shouted. "Fuck you too bitch" Jasmine retorted back, getting off her seat to approach her "YOU WANNA SAY THAT STRAIGHT, SAY THAT STRAIGHT, SAY THAT STRAIGHT". "Get your finger out of my FUCKING FACE "Pocahontas yelled as Cinderella and Ariel pulled Jasmine back to her seat "AND SIT YOUR ASS ON THAT COUCH FOR THE REST OF THIS TAPE" Pocahontas yelled.

"So, does your father approve of John Rolfe and your decision in men?" Daisy read firm a card "Yes he does. He loves John Rolfe and treats him like a son. He thinks he is the most respectful man I've EVER met and wants us to marry" Pocahontas told her with Jasmine huffed in disbelief "Can you STOP WITH THE FUCKING ATTITUDE AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR FRICKING ONCE" she yelled "You're going to lie every chance you get on this tape. BUT YOU NOT GON LIE NO MORE" The Arabian shouted as she moved closer to Pocahontas with Ariel grabbing her back "YOUR FATHER HATES THAT TOU ARE A MISTRESS FUCKING WITH A MARRIED MAN. CLOSE YOUR LEGS TO THAT LADIE'S HUSBAND". making everyone gasp. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT, HE'S GETING A DIVORCE BITCH". Jasmine went crazy and yelled "That man is NOT GETING a divorce. YOU WERE FUCKING SMITH WHEN YOU WERE WITH HIM BUT CHOSE ROLFE BECAUSE HE HAD MORE MONEY. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HOKKER". This upset the native even more and yelled "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK".

"Just close your legs to more than one man, ESPECIALLY MARRIED MEN. You'll do ANYTHING TO GET TO THE TOP". Daisy intervened "I'm stopping, I'm stopping. Let's move to Ariel and Aurora's conflict this season."

* * *

On TV

_(Aurora: Phillip and I made a deal with Eric and Ariel to make a few ferries and a ferry route for our kingdoms to trade easier. We invested in 28 million euros that we never saw come back to the kingdom. Their kingdom is going through a huge money increase from our deal, but we put in the hard work and cash._

_"This is the first time that I am going to see Ariel in a while. How am I going to face her, and what am I supposed to do when I see her?" asks Aurora. "The one thing you mustn't do is to cause a scene and go off on her" confirming Snow White. "That will give you two and your kingdom a really bad reputation and cause a bunch of other issues" states the Prince.)_

_("Yes bitch, 28 MILLION EUROS is what you two owe us. LOUD AND PROUD" yells an infuriated Aurora. "Here you go. I wrote you your 4 million euro cheque Rosey" smugly responds Ariel, giving her the cheque. "I would like my 28 million euros in cash heifer" retaliates Aurora, going close to Ariel's face while ripping the cheque, and throws the pieces in her face. Ariel pushes Aurora to the wall, and puts one arm in the wall close to her face, saying "Bitch please. We can afford to pay in cash, unlike you FRIEND. 28 MILLION EUROS, huh" yells a beyond pissed off Ariel, who is being pulled back by Eric and Jasmine"._

_Cinderella: I have never seen anything so obsurd in my life. Ariel forgot all her manners and education at that door_

_"Get out of my face Ariel" declares Aurora while pushing her face back. "Get out of my FUCKING FACE" yells Aurora, poking Ariel in both of her eyes, and throws her on the floor. "It's time to go home Aurora" says Phillip, dragging her out. Aladdin enters confused and shocked "What the hell happened here".)_

_(As the other princesses continued debating, Ariel blurts out "I am not going on the trip", earning a look from the others. The 5 other princesses sit around the table, furious with what Ariel just told them. Aurora got up and told her "You are so full of it Ariel. You do not want to go because you are a scared of what my father might to do to your kingdom when you're gone". This made Ariel frustrated and preached to her "No one cares arbour your fricken father Aurora. I have been banished by my family, so sorry if I am not in the mood to go". Cinderella, not buying this asked "If you were not planning to go, why didn't you say something from the beginning? Or even show up?")_

_("We are supposed to be role models, and Mickey is counting on us to have a classy behaviour, and I would like ANY issue to get that far. It took me to a place where I do not want to be again" the blonde vented. Ariel, relieved that this was not an attack, vented as well "I was just hearing so many things that sounded like something you would say, and... you know what, I'm not going to relive the past. There was violence from BOTH ends". "I do not want to go to that bad behaviour again either. Are we cool?" she asked. "We are cordial, yes" Aurora agreed, raising her glass and clanking it with Ariel's. "I also do not want all the personal stuff about the war to reach the girls. That is private, and totally not necessary" Aurora declared. "Agreed" Ariel responded.)_

* * *

"So, a viewer asked why this petty disagreement had to end up going to a war?" Daisy read. "No comment" Aurora responded. "Really Aurora? We're at the reunion". "No comment. It is private" she repeated.

"Alrighty, Ariel, who was right with the amount of money owned" Daisy asked. "No comment" Ariel answered before continuing "Everything in this segment is already worked out and was during filming, so just move on to Jasmine."

"Okay, let's look at fabulous Jasmine this season"

* * *

On TV

_Jasmine: I have so much planning to do for our engagement party in so little time. Aladdin became the royal vizier; and yes, he does his job when we are not wandering around. Anyways, we have not had the time to spend with our closest friends and colleagues, and we really wanted an engagement party. Might as well hit two birds with one stone, and get lucky at the same time (winks)_

_(She sees the royal assistant arrive, and sighs "Thank Allah you have finally arrived. There is a lot of work that needs to be covered over" Jasmine explains. "Tell me what you have gotten done" she demands in a tiresome tone. "Well, some of the servants are at the restaurant putting up the room plans you designed with the decorations you specifically chose out" the female assistant reads over list, receiving an approving nod from Jasmine._

_(__Jasmine: My father always ends up catching Al and I in the most privateand intimate moments. It is very embarrassing. He probably is traumatized by the amount of things_ _he walked into when it came to us (laughs). Poor old man_

_The sultan proclaimed "I thought you two were planning for your wedding, and then I catch this? Does this even matter to you" Jasmine walks to her father and grabs his hands "Of course it does father, but I just want to enjoy the "being a fiance part" We wanted to have it in December" she told him, causing him to sigh again."I know you two have been to bed together, and this is pushing the limit. What if you got pregnant. It is YOUR job as a man to make smart decisions for yours and her future. What do you have to say for yourself Aladdin" he preached. After gulping, the young man stutteed out "Uh... w... we are young and ... h... have... n...nee...", getting cut off. The sultan got to the point and announced "You and Aladdin have put off this wedding long enough. You MUST get married within the next 4 months; forget it, 2 months, or else our kingdom will go under ruins". They groan, and she miserably replies "You are so dramatic father". "Start planning or I will put you and your lover out to his run-down "house" he huffed out, storming back inside.)_

_(Aladdin has just arrived in front of the nuptial pavilion, waiting for the bride. Genie has some more little problems he wants to discuss with the groom. He has not seen the guests who are waiting in the same hall. With his magic, the Genie puts a carpet with the help of some pigeons. It's the nuptial carpet for the bride. When Jasmine enters she looks beautiful. "Wow!" Aladdin says. "Oh, yeah!" Genie agreed. She walked up to her father who told her "I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon." Touched, Jasmine responded happily "Oh, father" before they hug._

_Jasmine: When I walked I the room, all eyes were in me as I worked the path. Aladdin was looking at me just right, Pocahontas, Snow and the other Arabians had their hateful face, and all the others were blown away. Honestly, I could not wait until I attacked those clothes off him._

_The ceremony is starting and everybody's happy."It's all… so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not" Genie tries to tell himself before he starts sobbing, blowing his nose in Carpet, who he apologizes both the bride and the groom, are in the pavilion, Aladdin tells his soon to be wife "Well… chuckles nervously we're here." while she tells him "Together forever" before the earth trembles and an elephants stampede arrives in the hall, destroying guests run screaming and shouting, trying to escape from the furious animals.)_

* * *

"Wow, it's sad that your wedding was crashed like that. How much longer did you have to wait to marry Aladdin?" Daisy asked. "I had lot wait another 3-4 weeks to get married. Turns out the man that crashed it was Aladdin's father and they reunited and all that." She looked directly in the camera and promoted "You could see that drama and the actual wedding on Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Buy it now; you won't regret it." with Snow and Pocahontas roll their eyes. She turned background I Daisy and addressed "It is selling really well and put a lot of money in our pockets. We made a lot from the first sequel, and the spinoff series was extremely big, so i am VERY RICH BITCH, unlike what Pocahontas has been spreading."

"A lot of viewers found your relationship with Aladdin to be very sexual and how it is inappropriate. Do you think your relationship with him is too taboo?" Daisy read with Snow nodding her head in agreement. "Sometimes red do get a bit carried away, but what is shown on the TV is nothing compared to how we act like in private. We are younger than the other couples, we live in a hot climate hence the lack of clothing, and we do not deny our attraction towards one another. We are a hot, young, sexy couple and we have chemistry, unlike a few others" she called out, flipping her hair and throwing shade at Snow White and Pocahontas. Snow White reassured "It is just that when you are in public, the sexual behaviour is not appropriate and it is uncomfortable to witness".

"You are the only one who complains about it, which makes sense. I'm not going to even say it because you are a waste of my time." the Arabian told. Daisy read another card "Another viewer asked why don't you help your father or really do anything for your kingdom? You kind of just sit there and walk around with Al and the crew or at Belle's and Ariel's room". "What you did not see is that I was helping with a few charities this season. I am actually helping my father start some ventures that will branch outside of Arabia." Jasmine confessed. "Though I do admit at that time, I definitely could have helped him out more. "So, how are you and Al getting used to married life?" Daisy asked. "Very well. Very well. It is even hotter and even more passionate girl" she rubbed in.

"Well that is all for the Season 1 Reunion. Thank you for watching the 2 part reunion and Season 1 on the Real Princesses of Disney" Daisy thanked. "Bye everyone" the 7 princesses said before getting up, ready and excited to leave the house.


	14. Long Author's Note

**Long Author's Note**

**I would like to thank every single reader who read either a chapter for every Doyle post of this story. This was originally just a summer project that I wanted to do to see how it would turn out, and it turned out better than I could have ever expected. This was very fun to write and to see you Hugh's reactions in the comments and stuff. **

**I have always wanted to see Disney characters in a different and a more realistic light with more flaws and all, like these housewives and their husbands. I have wanted to write a Fanfiction story for about 3 years, but I struggled with the format and stuff, but figured it out with this.**

**I never would have completed this story and RENEW it if it was not for you readers, and I received 2000 views. I don't know if that is good or bad but t is a brilliant start and it is more than great for me. You heard it, I AM bringing it back with Season 2 of The Real Princesses of Disney. What I ca say about Season 2 is that there will be 2 more princesses added (1 of them is extremely obvious, but the other is going to be challenging, but I hinted at it over the course of the season so guess), and it will be a 15 episode season with a 2 part reunion. I will start writing immediately and post the season premiere on October 2nd, 2013.**

**Thank you all and have a great start to the school year. **


End file.
